Dragon Warrior
by The dragon1010
Summary: I was normal once, just like everyone else. Then everything changed once a certain tricky god came to me for help. In reality, I didn't have a choice, but I embraced it. This is my story of magic, betrayal, and to my surprise... dragons.
1. Big surprise

Have you ever read a book or watched a movie that you thought would be cool to see in real life but you know that it was to absurd to ever happen? Well let me tell you something, every book, movie, or even fanfiction that has ever existed does exist in reality. Not in our reality though, there are infinite planes of existence. Don't ask me how it works I just go with the flow and go where I'm told.

Now I bet you're wondering how I know about all this right? Well I was sucked into this mess for the simple fact that I was apparently the man for the job, still have no idea why. Now I bet you're wondering what this job I'm talking about is. Well I was given a rather simple task… protect the How to Train your Dragon universe. It's a pain, but I know what I do helps people, mostly Hiccup and Toothless though.

Now what am I protecting them from? Well if I told you then I would be spoiling it for you. Instead I'll tell you my story, from beginning to end of course, and let you see for yourself. So this is a story of me and my struggles.

* * *

"Come on Dave they're waiting on you!" I heard my mom call up to me "I'll be down in a minute!" I shouted back down shoving the last of my clothes into my bag. I quickly grabbed a couple of books, a light, a knife, and a little survival kit. I zipped up my bag and checked to see if I had everything and I did.

I ran down the stairs to see my mom outside talking with my friend's dad. I grabbed a 12 pack of soda and a bag of chips before walking out to meet them "Took ya long enough you slow poke." I heard my friend Cole say to me.

I put my stuff in the back of their suv and turned to him "Oh, would you rather I run around naked then?" I replied with a slight smirk. He rolled his eyes "Either way, have you got all of your stuff?" I nodded "Yep, and I got refreshments." I told him as I threw him a Coke.

I walked over to my mom who was still talking to John, Cole's dad "I'll see you in a couple of weeks mom." I told her as I gave her a hug. She kissed me quick before me go "Enjoy your trip." I smiled and nodded "I will, Love you." I told her as I packed myself in the back with Cole.

"We should get to the plot around 9:00 so prepare to set up in the dark." John said as he got in. I nodded showing I heard him. I rolled down my window as we left and waved goodbye to my mom as we left. When we got out of eyesight I pulled out one of the books I had and started to read "What am I not good enough company?" Cole said next to me sounding fake offended. I rolled my eyes "The worst."

We stopped once for the bathroom and food half way then we were back on the road. I put my book away at that point and tried to sleep "Oh you can't leave me hanging here." I cracked open an eye "After the two weeks… I'll probably want to kill you." I muttered out now starting to get tired "Whatever." I thanked god that he left me alone.

I was rudely awakened by a punch from Cole. I opened my eyes quickly and glared at him "We're here." I looked outside and sure as hell we were finally at the plot. It was on a lake which made it instantly better because of my love of fishing. The plot was owned by Cole's uncle that said we could camp out there for a couple of weeks which was cool. It was in northern Minnesota which meant that no one would bother us with woods all around us.

It was just at sunset so we tried our best to get the three tents set up while it was light out. Of course we had to put up 2 in the dark though. When we finished John assigned us tents and told us to get our stuff. I brought my duffle bag with all my stuff to my tent and set up my bed which consisted of a sleeping bag and a pillow "Night to ya boys." I heard John say from his tent. I got in and snuggled into my bag 'This is going to be fun.' I thought before I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

The Next Day

I woke up early and decided I wanted to cast a line into the lake. I went to the suv and pulled out my rod and tackle box before walking over to the lake. I set myself up with a twister before casting away. After about thirty minutes I started to catch a couple fish. I put them on a stringer and kept fishing.

Some time passed and I took a peek at my watch to check the time. It was about 8 when I heard the other two get up "Dave, come help us unload the rest of the stuff." I quickly put my rod away and went over to help them. He brought a collapsible table, a cooler, and a few other things that would make life easier.

After we got our mess situated we decided to make some breakfast. The problem is that we had no wood for the fire "You two go that way and collect any stick or logs you can get." John told us. We nodded and ran out into the forest. We found 4 logs and John found 3. We set up the fire pit. After it was lit Cole and I went out searching for more wood.

We had a grate that went over the fire and a pan to cook. After a couple minutes of waiting for the pan to heat up we pulled out some bacon from the cooler and tossed it in the pan. It took about 10 minutes before we ate.

After breakfast we decided to go out exploring the area to look for even more wood for the night. We did this for an hour or so until we had a good supply of wood. After getting wood we decided to go swimming. John stayed ashore and watched us until we got done. We got out we put on clean, dry clothes and got out a deck of cards.

We got out a battery powered radio and put it on the table while we played. Still playing cards we cooked hotdogs over the fire for supper. We continued to play until it got dark and that's when the radio went off "Severe thunderstorms are expected to be going into the area tonight and it is advised to stay indoors until it passes."

"Of course we get a freakin thunderstorm on our first day." I mutter to myself a little aggravated. I heard Cole groan next to me "It will be fine, I pulled up the radar and we should only get the edge of it." John said from across the table looking at his phone. I sighed out in relief, we wouldn't have to leave early.

We packed up the cards and put away anything that could be ruined in the rain "Ok, just stay in your tents and if it gets too cold or windy just go in the car." He told us before going into his tent. I went into mine and pulled out a little lamp with a book. I kept the light dim so I didn't keep the other two up. I read for about 30 minutes until I decided I needed some sleep.

Till this day I still have no idea how long I was asleep until I heard it "David." I opened my eyes slowly yawning. I rubbed my eyes and looked around, it was still dark 'Must've been my imagination.' I thought before laying my head back down "Oh David." Ok that' real. I hopped out of my sleeping bag "Cole I swear on god's green earth if that's you…" I said annoyed as I opened my door.

I looked around and saw no one. I zipped back up the door and went back to my bed "Dave." I stood back up now worried. That wasn't Cole or John's voice "W-who's there?" I called out as I opened my tent back up. When I didn't hear a response I went back in and grabbed my knife putting it on my belt sheath.

I went out and looked around to try and find the voice. I couldn't find it and went back to my tent now scared that someone was out here. As I grabbed the zipper I heard a cough behind me "Hello David." I spun around to see a man standing across from the fire pit. I took a step back and tripped over the tent spike.

I landed still keeping an eye on the man "W-who are you?" I asked as I stood up. I watched as the man shrugged "I have many names Loptr, Hveorungr… but you probably know me as Loki." He said "Loki… as in the nordic god?" I said not believing this crazy guy. He looked back over to me "The one and only err… at least here…. I think." Yep he's crazy.

"Ok then… Loki… why are you here?" I asked looking for weapons on the man "Are you cold?" He asked me to which I shook my head no "Hmm, I'm cold." He looked down at the fire pit and snapped his fingers. I yelped in fear as flames engulfed the wood in there "Ahh that's more like it." I began to back up a little "How did you do that?!" I said looking at the fire and back to him.

He rolled his eyes "I'm a god, I can literally do what I want." I stared at the man or... god. I had no idea what to think "S-so what are you doing here with me and aren't you an evil god?" I asked him. He facepalmed "Marvel… the nerve…" He started muttering to himself. He shook his head "No I'm not bad well… most of the time, after all I do like to have fun." He said with a grin.

Ok, so a literal god is standing in front of me "Either way I'm here for you Dave." He said becoming serious looking at me "Me?" I asked weakly. He nodded and looked up when he heard thunder "Blast, I'll have to make this quick I have less time than I thought. You are being chosen for a task that you will learn of later." I threw my hands up "That tells me a lot."

He raised his hand "Shut up, you are being given an important task but I need you to learn first." Now I was getting confused "Learn of what?" I asked. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a lightning bolt hit nearby "Damn…" I blinked and he was next to me "What the…?"

He grabbed my arm and looked at me "I'll come back to find you, but until then stay out of trouble." I was about to ask what he meant until a man came running out of the forest at us. Loki threw something at the man and he exploded into black smoke "Time for you to go." He said before I felt like my entire being was being shaken. I started to feel sick until all of the colors disappeared from my vision and everything went black.

All of a sudden I found myself on the ground, in a forest, in the daytime. I stared at the ground for a couple of seconds feeling sick before standing up and looking around. All I could see around was trees and rocks, I was in a forest 'Ok what… the… Hell!' I thought looking around. I looked around hoping to find the campground "COLE… JOHN!" I hollered out.

I got no reply and I sat on a rock near by "What is going on?" I muttered to myself trying to think of the god. I had no idea what to think, what could I think? I groaned and put my head in my hands. I looked up when I heard voices "I think I heard it over here."

I stood up excited, maybe these people had a phone. I walked to the voices and found them. A girl and two men. The girl had black hair and was about 5'7. The two men both had blond hair with a beard and were about 6'0. I walked out to meet them "Hello, can you help me?" I asked them. They turned around and the girl aimed a bow at me. I raised my hand up "Whoa whoa, I mean no harm." I squeaked out while getting part of my body behind a tree.

She lowered the bow "Who are you?" I lowered my hands and sighed in relief as I came out from behind the tree "My name's Dave and I was wondering if any of you have a phone I could use?" I asked hopefully. They all looked confused "What's a phone?" One of the men asked. I clenched my fists and groaned "Oh come on give me a break." I muttered.

"How did you get here?" The girl asked. I shrugged and laughed "I have absolutely no idea, I wish I did." I told them truthfully. I mean I know that Loki sent me here but I had no idea how. The little group talked with each other and they turned back to me "You can come back with us to our village and we can figure out things there." I thanked them and started to follow them back to their… wait village "Um did you say village?" I asked them. She looked at me funny "Yes… why?" I shook my head "No reason." She shrugged and I continued to follow them.

When we got there I noticed that there was a large body of water next to the village "Hey what lake is that?" I asked them hoping maybe I could find out where I was. They started laughing "Lake… good one. Boy that's the sea." I looked out at it and now felt truly lost 'Where am I?'

They brought me to a big house and knocked on the door. A big man opened the door and looked at us "Yes?" One of the two guys stepped up "Uhh chief, we found this boy out in the woods while we were hunting. He claims to have no memory of how he got here." He looked down at me.

I raised my hand for a handshake "My name's Dave sir." He looked at me weird before shaking my hand "So, where do you come from then?" He asked me while bringing me into what I assume to be his home "Minnesota sir." I told him looking at the axes and shields on the walls.

"Never heard of it." He said pouring a drink. He offered it to me and I accepted not having anything to drink in a while. When I took a drink I coughed a little at the taste of alcohol. I took another drink though to not be rude, and in all honesty it did taste rather good after the first sip "So you say you don't know how you got here?" He asked me.

I nodded "That's correct, the last place I remember being at, was with some friends and then a bad storm hit us. I woke up in the forest having no idea where I am." I told him hoping that my story didn't sound too shady. He took a drink and wiped his face "The name is Asger and I can help you find your way home if you'd like but I have no idea where you even come from." He told me.

I grabbed my hair, Loki said he'd be back but I'm not how sure how true that was "Thank you, but I think I might be around for awhile." He nodded "What was your job at your home?" I scratched the back of my head "I was a err… well used to make things in my forge and sell them but…" He cut me off "Good Greil said he needed help in the smithy."

"What?" I asked confused "You can work in the town smithy if you want, our current blacksmith is starting to get overwhelmed." These people actually have a blacksmith… wow. I've only seen a select few of blacksmiths… ever. But why would they need a blacksmith? Then I realized this was all so old fashioned… did Loki send me back in time? After all he's a god and he could do whatever we wants like he said.

"Thank you si… Asger." Then I realized something "Ahh, do you have a motel or inn for me to stay?" I asked him knowing that whatever was happening to me wasn't going to end soon "Aye we do, how much money have you got?" I pulled out my wallet and looked in it "Uh… I've got about fifty dollars will that be a good enough?" I said pulling out the fifty.

He looked at the bill confused "What's that?" I looked down at the bill "Money?" I tried. He shook his head "I don't know what your village uses as money but we use good old gold." He said pulling out a couple gold coins. My mouth went into a line as I realized that I was now completely broke. I now literally have nowhere to stay "So how well does the smithy pay?" I asked him now knowing that I had no money. He shrugged "A couple gold pieces a day I believe." I nodded "Thank you for your hospitality." I told him as I stood up.

He got up with me and followed me to the door "I'll have my daughter Ase show you around." I thanked him and followed him outside. The little group of people were waiting outside still "Ase, I want you to show Dave here around the village. He'll be staying with the Spearheads for a while until he finds his way back home." The girl came over and told me to follow her.

So this was his daughter then. Funny what you learn about people. I followed her around and she showed me the docks, the market, housing, and finally she brought me to the smithy. When we stopped out front she turned to me "Anything else you need?" She asked me. I thought for a second "Ya, I kinda don't have any money, do you know somewhere I could stay?" She shrugged "No idea." I sighed and she walked off towards the docks.

I turned around and went to the smithy. Inside was a big looking guy with long black hair and a handlebar looking mustache "Are you Greil?" I asked hm. He set down his hammer and walked up to the front "Aye that's me. What do ye need?" He asked wiping sweat off of his head "I'm uh… asking for a job." I told him.

"You're a blacksmith?" I nodded my head "To an extent yes… I know basics." I told him truthfully. He rubbed his chin and looked behind him at a pile of weapons. He grumbled to himself before sighing "Do ya at least know how to sharpen?" I nodded quickly "Yes, both swords and knifes."

He walked around the little counter and stuck out his hand "Then I think you've got a job." I smiled and shook his hand "You start now. Sharpen these swords over here." He said pointing at some swords. I took a deep breath before getting to it. As I was walking over to the pile my mind was still blown that they needed a blacksmith. My blacksmithing skills were a hobby more than a job.

I sharpened a bunch of swords and axes over the course of the next few hours until it was dark "I guess we've done enough for today." Greil told me putting out the forge. I put up the apron that he gave me and turned to him "After some time, could you teach me how to create swords and axes?" I asked him "Eh, if you spend enough time in here you'll pick it up."

Then I realized my next problem "Um… do you know of a place I could stay until I get some money?" I asked him. He just looked at me "Don't you have any money?" I shook my head no. He grumbled a bit "I guess you could take the back room in the forge. It has a bed." I sighed out in relief "Oh thank you, I'll be more than glad to take it." He led me to the back and it was a small room with a bed "Consider it a bonus for being my worker." I nodded and thanked him.

He left and I hopped onto the bed. It wasn't very comfortable but it had a pillow and a blanket so I couldn't complain. I turned over covering myself with the blanket 'So this is my new life… god I hope this is over quickly' I thought before closing my eyes.

One thing that I now know for sure, is that this had only just begun.

AN: This is a story I've been working on for a while now so I hope you all like it. I will post up till 8 or 10 rapidly within the next couple of days then the rest will be weekly. Give me feedback, I REALLY had a fun time with this story and I'd like to know how I did.


	2. Combat school

About three months have passed since the day I was brought here and don't see myself leaving soon. So I learned more with Greil about blacksmithing. He taught me how to actually create different weapons, nails, and a few other little things. I moved from the back of the smithy to a house out in the forest that was extremely cheap because it was so far out of the village.

I came into the smithy and put on my apron "Mornin Greil." I told him walking over to the sharpening pile. I grabbed a sword and walked over to the grinding wheel. Greil set down his hammer "I need to talk to ya Dave." He said. I put down the sword "Sure, what's up?"

"I've been meaning to ask you how well ye fight." He asked me. I raised an eye "I uh, don't really know… why?" He hummed to himself "Well, I guess you should sign up for the training then." He said pointing outside. I looked out in the distance to see people around my age lining up in front of a building "What's that?"

"That, is our training program for young vikings." He told me "So… why would I go?" I asked him "Have you never been raided before?" I shook my head no. He looked at me with a surprised look "Well when we get raided I would highly advise knowing how to use a weapon unless you like being dead." Yep, death is not on the agenda.

I sighed "So how long will this take and how much does it cost?" I asked him understanding that I will probably need this "About a month or two, and it's free." Well that's a plus I guess "What about my job here?" I asked him still needing money "Come in on the weekends and I'll keep you well paid." That seemed like an amazing deal "Go and sign up now."

I put my apron back and went over to the building that everyone was going to. I walked inside the building to find about 15 teens standing in front of three men. I joined them hoping I didn't need to do something else first. One of the men started to talk.

"This is the Spearhead viking training. You will have the option of training with me, Grong, or… Drack. Go to the left wall for me, right for Grong, and the back for Drack." I watched as most of the teens went to the left wall and a few went to the right… but none to the back. I looked around and shrugged before going to the back wall. If no one else does it than maybe I can get a little extra help considering I've never used an axe to defend myself.

I leaned up on the wall and looked around. I was getting quite a few funny looks from the others "Alright whoever you're with will be your trainer and you will listen to them." The the other trainers led there trainees out out of the building. I turned to see Drack, he looked a bit older than the rest of the trainers.

"So uh… just me I guess?" I asked him. He nodded and motioned me to follow him. He brought me out of the building and I followed him into the forest. After a couple minutes of walking we came across a clearing. I looked around and seen a couple of dummies and a weapons rack.

"What do you know?" He asked me. I turned to look at him "Well I uh… I can use a knife?" I half told half asked him. He rolled his eyes "No matter, I'll teach you the key to winning a fight either way." He gestured to the weapons rack "Pick one."

I went over and looked at the weapons. There was axes, maces, and lots of others. I pulled out a short sword and slashed it around a bit. I liked it, it was fast and light "I think I'll use this." I told him showing him the short sword "You don't want an axe or a mace?" I shook my head no "Not really, to heavy and slow for me." He nodded.

"Hit the target." I looked over at the dummy and back to him. He nodded and gestured to it. I shrugged and walked up to it jabbing the torso. I looked back at him feeling stupid "Keep at it and aim for the head this time." He told me. I nodded and swung at the neck of the dummy to have it get stuck. I yanked on it for a few seconds before pulling it out.

I turned to him again now feeling really stupid and embarrassed "A big factor in winning a fight is being able to block or evade attack. If your weapon ever gets stuck you leave it unless you can guarantee safty getting it. So to prevent this go for slices rather than just hitting it straight on." He explained to me.

I nodded and walked back up to the dummy. Rather than flat out hitting my blade into the neck I hit it in the front while pulling down to cut through. It worked like a charm "Very good, now begin on the torso." I continued to do just that.

I continued to train with him until it neared dusk. I wiped the sweat from my head as he told me to come over to him. I walked over "You've done very good, meet me here tomorrow right after dinner." I nodded before hesitating to ask my next question "Sir how come no one came to train with you?" I asked him wondering why I got all the funny looks earlier.

He chuckled "You'll understand soon enough, then you can judge." That just confused me even more but he gestured me to go. I reluctantly left and decided to go to the hall for supper. I jogged lightly to it.

I walked in the big doors and was greeted with the smell of mutton. I went over and paid for a meal before sitting down in the back. As I took a bite Ase sat across from me. I swallowed before speaking "So how was your day?" She groaned before taking a drink of what I now know is mead "Terrible."

You see when I started to eat in the hall I accidentally sat where she always does. When she sat with me we chatted a little and soon became friends. Ever since we meet every day at supper and talk with one another about random things.

I looked at her waiting for the rest of the story "I honestly think I joined the dumbest group ever." She said putting her head in her hands "You're in training?" She looked back up and nodded "Ya, I joined up with Kron and god the people there are dumb." I was confused not remembering seeing her there "How become I didn't see you there?"

"Oh, I met up with them as they were leaving. So you're with Grong then?" I shook my head no and she looked at me with that same look as everyone else "Ok what is the problem with Drack?" I asked now really starting to get annoyed "There's nothing wrong with him he's just… different. I've never heard of anyone getting all the way through his training."

"So it's hard then?" I asked her not understanding why people wouldn't want a challenge "It's not that, people just feel like his training isn't related to actual combat. The last person who did it said it was a waste of his time." She said. I shrugged my shoulders "I guess you're looking at the first then, plus I did plenty of combat stuff with him." She rolled her eyes at me "We'll see."

We continued to eat until we were finished. Then I sat with her for a little while longer talking before deciding that sleep will do me wonders tomorrow "I'll see you tomorrow." I told her getting up. Se followed me to the door and turned to me "I'll see you later as well." She said before heading off towards her own home.

I turned in the direction of the home that I now owned and started to head in that direction. The house was a good distance away from the village but I already knew the route by memory. About half way to house I heard shuffling in some bushes next to me. I pulled out my knife but continued to the house while keeping an eye on the bushes. They did tell me that there was wild boar on the island.

I continued to walk to the house. I made it with no problems with the wildlife thankfully. I closed my door and locked it sighing in relief. I set out clothes for the next day before continuing to go to bed. I lit the fireplace first though before wrapping myself in a blanket. Sleep quickly took me over.

Morning

I woke up and quickly threw on a fresh pair of clothes before heading to the village. I stopped halfway and looked in the bushes from the night before. My eyes widened as I seen paw prints that were almost the size of my head 'Oh god I'm so very happy it wasn't hungry' I thought to myself shivering. I tried to push that thought out of my head as I continued to the village.

I got to town and went to the smithy to try and get a little work in with Greil. I walked in and found Greil redoing a handle on an axe "Got any work for me until after dinner?" I asked him. He jumped a bit and turned to look at me "Ehh yes, there are a couple of daggers that need to be sharpened and a couple that need new handles." I nodded before putting myself to work.

After I got done with the daggers I quickly ate dinner and started to go out to the clearing. I walked into the clearing and looked for Drack. He came into the clearing a few minutes later "Ahh, ready for day two?" He asked me to which I nodded yes.

He motioned me to follow him. He brought me to two chairs sitting behind a tree and motioned me to sit. I looked at him confused but continued to sit in the chair anyways. He sat down in the other and closed his eyes. We sat like this for about five minutes until I coughed "Umm, what are we doing?" I asked him. He opened his eyes and smiled a little "Have patience and stay seated." He said before closing his eyes once more. I sighed and sat back in the chair.

After a half an hour I was really getting impatient but I bit my tongue and stayed sitting. Another hour passed and I was on the verge leaving but I remembered what I said to Ase the day before and decided that I was going to complete this. Not having anything to do I began to tap on the chair under me in a beat. But after two hours I couldn't take it anymore and was about to ask him what the hell we were doing but he spoke before I did.

"You've passed the test." He stated opening his eyes while smiling. I was confused "Test? What test?" I asked him not knowing what he was talking about "Ahh you see, another important key to battle is patience. It could be a deciding factor in life or death." He stated before standing up "So why the chairs?" I asked him. He laughed lightly "Because nothing makes people impatient then doing nothing." I guess that was true considering how close I was to leaving.

I stood up as well and cracked my back "I have yet to have anyone pass this test, most vikings would rather rush an opponent but not you. I guess that makes you one unique person." He told me. I guess that comes from me being a MN viking rather than a real one "Soo… what will we be doing now?." I asked him. He grinned and gestured to me.

"Now… now I will train you in the art of combat."


	3. New friend

About a month has passed since that day. Drack has taught me more things about combat than what I could ever imagine. I went from a normal person to a warrior in almost a month, I still can hardly believe it myself. He taught me a few main principles.

First off is to always be patient. A perfectly timed slash or stab will end a fight rather quickly. Along with that a patient warrior can wear out more aggressive opponents allowing for you to gain an upper hand. Another big thing he taught me was to always address a situation without your blade drawn. To prevent a fight is the best way of winning. So don't be the first to strike unless you need to. This also applies because it's easier to counter an incoming attack while defending.

One of the ones that I myself struggled with was to be mobile. It's hard to hit a moving target, and being quick allows you to wear down your opponent when used with patience. There are many others I learned but I would be here a while trying to explain considering that it took me a month to learn.

Either way after my training ended for the month I set up a little personal training spot a little ways from my house to keep me in shape and in the mind set. I mostly just exercise to make myself faster and stronger. So I have a couple of dummies, a little parkour course, and a few other little things to keep me in shape.

Well about another half a month passed until my life changed once more. This… change would tell me a lot about the world that I now lived in. I was training with my knife throwing, I decided it wouldn't be a bad skill, when it happened.

I watched as the knife stuck in a few inches from the bullseye "Damn, getting close though." I mumbled to myself a I pulled out the three knives stuck in the tree. I resheathed them in the body sheaths that I made around my torso. Along with those I made a back sheath for my short sword rather than a hip sheath. It just felt better and didn't keep hitting my leg.

I positioned myself about 10 meters from the target and quickly threw the knife almost straight from the sheath. It hit again a few inches from the middle 'Damn.' I thought before reaching for another knife. But I froze when I heard rustling in the bushes behind me.

I grabbed a knife in both hands and aimed behind me "Who's over there?!" I called over to it. I didn't hear a response "I said who's out th…" I stopped when it rustled again. Then I watched as a something came out. I dropped one of the knifes in shock.

It was a fucking dragon! It was black all over and it almost looked familiar but I couldn't think of it. I backed up quickly and it stopped moving and took a step back as well. My eyes were probably the size of dinner plates. It just stared at me. I didn't know what to do, who the hell would in a situation like this? I had my knife pointed in it's direction but in my mind I knew that it would do nothing.

Then like as if someone hit me over the head with a case of duh I remembered. I have seen this dragon before. In fact I thought it was the coolest dragon ever. This… was a Night Fury. How am I even looking at one I have no idea. Let me tell you something though, you may have seen the cartoon version but when it looks real it has a way more terrifying look to it. The teeth and claws look a tad bit more intimidating.

Again though I have no idea on how to approach this situation so I did the first thing that came to mind "Um… hi?" The night fury turned its head curiously but kept its eyes on my knife "Is this making you uncomfortable?" I asked it. I looked up to me and back to the knife. I swallowed and tossed the knife of to the side hoping I wasn't literally getting myself killed. I know now that if it wanted to kill me it would have.

I watched the slitted eyes turn into circles. I sighed in relief, at least I wouldn't be chow. I remember the movie and that dragons weren't as vicious as usually portrayed. We just stared at each other awkwardly for a couple of minutes "Umm… are you uh, hungry?" I asked remembering that they liked fish.

It just turned its head once more. I looked over to my house and put my hands in a stay position before quickly running to the house and grabbing a little bit of dried fish. I quickly ran back out just to find that it left. I looked around a bit but couldn't find it "Damn…"

I guess it wasn't so bad though, I had no idea what to do with the dragon anyways. I picked up my fallen knifes and the one in the tree. Then I put away the fish before deciding I wanted to go to town to clear my mind as well as not be in the forest. I grabbed a little money for food tonight before heading in.

When I got there I went straight to the smithy. When I entered Greil was pounding away at a sword "Need some help?" I asked him. He turned to me "Ya, this bloody training has made lots of work as of late. How in Hel's name can you bend a sword into an L!?" I nodded while chuckling before grabbing a sword that was slightly bent and putting it in the forge. But I still couldn't stop thinking about the dragon.

I was on my fifth sword when the sound of a horn startled me. I heard metal hit the ground and seen Greil with wide eyes "This time of year?" He said to himself "What are you talking about?" I asked him confused. Multiple people were shouting and running to the docks "A raid David, it's a raid."

He grabbed an axe and looked over at me as I started to follow "No, you go and help bring women and children to the mead hall." I nodded in understanding and ran to the houses that I knew had children. I went for the ones closest to the docks.

When I got to the houses closest to the docks I could see 3 ships with people pouring out of them. I checked all the houses and couldn't find anyone thankfully. I started to run to the next line of houses and continued to search for people.

After about twenty minutes all of the houses were checked by either me or the other teens. I turned around to run back to the mead hall to see someone standing there with a sword and shield, and he was obviously not a spearhead. He shouted and ran at me.

With my training still fresh in my mind I rolled to the right of him avoiding the charge. I quickly stood up and pulled out my sword. My mind shut off everything except for combat mode so I taunted him "Come on now, not afraid of me are you?" It worked as he charged me.

When he got close my instincts kicked in and I did what I've done many times in training. With the shield in his right arm, from my point of view, I spun to the right as he slashed and ducked slicing at the back of his right knee. As it sliced through he fell to one knee. I spun back catching the shield with the tip of my sword and shoving his shield away from his body. Then as I've done many times before in training I did it.

I shoved the blade through his chest. My eyes widened as a pained breath came out of his mouth. I looked at him and instantly felt sick. His eyes clouded over and the life completely left his eyes. He fell back with the sickening sound of flesh coming off of my blade. Then hit the ground dead. I took a few steps back and looked at the blood on my hands and blade. I just killed someone…

I leaned over and puked. Nothing in the world could prepare me for watching the life leave someone's eyes… nothing. I continued to puke until everything was gone. I wiped the puke from my mouth and kept my eyes off of the body. I began to walk to the mead hall and made it there within a couple of minutes.

I knocked on the door and told them my name. They opened it and let me in. I got a surprised look from the two guards but I ignored them and went back to my table in the back. I sat down and stared at the wall.

"Dave… are you hurt?" I heard Ase say walking over to me sounding worried. I turned my head to her and shook my head no "It… it's not my blood…" I whispered out feeling sick again. She looked confused for a second until realization hit her "You mean you…?" I nodded my head "I killed him…" I said beginning to stare off again.

She grabbed my head and forced me to look at her "You were forced to Dave, don't let it get to you. He would have done the same." I nodded my head and realized that I had no choice "I know it's just… I watched the life leave his eyes." I told her remembering the look. She shook her head "Didn't your trainer tell you to never look a dying man in the eyes?" I shook my head no.

"I guess it didn't matter at this point though. If the same thing were to happen I would do it again. I wouldn't enjoy it but it needed to be done." I told her. I couldn't beat myself up, what I did was justified. But that doesn't mean I can't dislike it.

We sat in silence until an hour passed and we were told that the invaders were warded off. I went out and began to help everyone pick up the mess. I looked at all of the bodies lying around and took a deep breath. It wasn't a pleasant sight but I helped move them to the docks where a mass funeral would take place, even for the attackers. While I was down there I also washed the blood off of me. I couldn't stick around for it though, my stomach couldn't handle it. So I let Greil and Ase know that I would be going home. They said they understood and bid me farewell.

When I got home I numbly took off my armor that I wore and lit a fire. I was definitely taking this better then I thought I would. But even then I didn't like it. I crawled into my bed and covered myself up hoping for this feeling to disappear before closing my eyes.

The Morning

The next morning I woke up and all of the memories from yesterday came flooding in "Oh…" I mumbled to myself as I put my legs over the side of the bed. I thought for a few seconds before starting to feel a little acceptance of what happened, as bad as it sounds. It's that or feel sorry for myself all day.

I took a deep breath before standing myself up. I put my armor back on before grabbing some of the dried fish. It took me a couple of minutes to finish up my food until I decided I wanted to go out to train to clear my mind.

I walked out to the tree that I throw my knifes at and backed up several meters. I quickly threw it from the sheath and once again hit next to the center. I cursed quietly and threw the next two I had on me. I continued to do this for a half an hour.

After the knifes I decided to run around the little clearing to help my stamina and clear my mind. After my second lap I saw out of the corner of my eye the familiar dragon in a bush barely noticeable. I slowed down for a second but picked up my speed again when I realized it probably thought it was still hidden.

I lost track of time and how many laps I ran in the end. I leaned over breathing heavily and looked over at the night fury. When I looked at it, it's eyes widened a little knowing that I knew where it was. Then it came out into the open.

I kept an eye on it while still breathing heavily "You know if you want to watch, you just have to ask right?" I told it between breaths. I watched its head tilt to the side before crooning. It looked at me expectantly but I had no idea what the message was "Uh, you can watch?" I tried. It nodded its head in approval and lied down.

I would be lying if I said I had even a clue on what was happening. It had its head in its paws while looking at me. Then I realized that it literally just asked to watch and I answered, hmm… smart dragon. I shrugged my shoulders before continuing my little training schedule. Don't get me wrong it was weird to have a dragon watching me but at this point I'm expecting even weirder with everything that's happened.

I ended up training all day by accident, don't really know how you do that but I did. Either way the dragon stuck around until the end of the day. It was only after I offered it food that it left… no idea why. I guess it didn't like being offered food, then again it doesn't really know me either.

I went inside still wondering about it when my stomach let me know that I still needed food. I slipped of my armor and put my weapons away before going to get some more dried fish along with some water. After finishing the day's activities caught up with me and I was ready to drop like a stone. So I did just that right into my bed and straight into lala land.


	4. Thane

The dragon continued to watch me every time I trained throughout the week. I still went into town to help Greil out in the smithy everyday but in the evening I always went out to train, and the dragon was always lying there watching me. Today I've decided that I wanted to give him a name because I don't like like calling him dragon, and yes, from what I can tell it is a male because I asked him. I've been thinking of names all day and I think I came up with a few.

I walked into the little clearing feeling tired already from the work I was given in the smithy. But I smiled when I saw the dragon sitting next to my target waiting for me. I chuckled to myself, I was really starting to like this dragon "How's it going today?" He turned his head and chirped back at me.

I still haven't touched him in anyway still but who knows, maybe someday "So… would it be alright it I gave you a name?" I asked him. He turned his head and shook it up and down. I have learned that he's actually pretty smart, at least smart enough to understand me anyways "Ok how does Thane sound?" I asked him.

He started to jump around a bit and I grinned "I'll take that as a yes then." He walked up close to me, closer then he has before. I started to feel a little nervous as he advanced on me. I stayed completely still when he was a mere foot away from me. Then he licked me, on the face.

"Uhhh… yuck." I wiped the foul slime off of my face. It smelt like fish… very nasty fish. I looked up at the now dubbed Thane, he was laughing, or at least I think he was "Thanks for that." I muttered out still wiping it off of my face but failing. It stuck like glue.

After getting as much of it off as I could I looked back at him. He was still within an arm's reach and looking at me with a calm demeanor. Now I know how the movie went… and I really hope it wasn't misleading. I closed my eyes and hesitantly stuck my hand out close, but not all the way to his face. I held my breath and waited hoping.

After what felt like an eternity I felt the feeling of rough scales on my palm. I opened my eyes and looked at him. Not able to help it I let out a little laugh "So I guess this means we're friends then eh?" Have me a 'Duh' look.

'Oh ya, we'll get along just fine.' I thought before chuckling to myself "Well good, it's nice to have some company out here." I told him. He warbled at me and I grinned "So, now do you want some fish?" I asked him wondering if he'd take some now. He nodded and I walked back to my house.

I came back a couple of minutes later with enough fish to feed a family, and they were fresh too. I bought a big supply to dry out but I guess now I'll be feeding a dragon. When I got back out there I set down the basket and grabbed one offering it to him. He walked over slowly with his mouth partially open. To no surprise his teeth weren't there. But they were there when he snatched the fish from my hands. I pulled back on instinct and checked for all of my fingers.

"Geez, hungry?" I said to him as he swallowed. He looked at me with his head turned and I chuckled before dumping out the baskets contents "Have at it, it's all yours." He walked over to the pile slowly before looking at me in confirmation. I nodded with a slight smile still there and he began to eat.

Feeling awkward watching him eat I went over to my parkour course. It was just some sturdy logs set up so that I had to jump to get to them. I hopped up on the first log and quickly ran the course, it was getting too easy though and I would have to set it up to be harder later on. When I made it to the end I turned around and ran it backwards.

Thane was waiting for me back at the start so I hopped off of the log "What's up?" I asked him as I landed. He pushed a couple of fish towards me and gestured to them. I was a little surprised at the action "You want me to have them?" He nodded.

I leaned over and picked them up 'I guess this is better than half eaten.' I thought before walking over and collecting a little bit of firewood. I it all up in a pyramid and pulled out my flint. I leaned over and started to bash the flint to get a spark to ignite the tinder. After several attempts I finally got it to go but it died "Oh come on, stupid fire." I muttered before going to look for more tinder.

I grabbed some dry grass from behind one of the trees. As I stepped back around I dropped it as I saw the fire already lit and Thane looking at me proudly. I walked over and grabbed the two fish by the gills "Thanks buddy." I told him shoving the fish on two sticks and putting them on the fire.

While I was cooking it I noticed that he was lying right next to me. I reached over and patted him on the neck before pulling my fish off the fire. He did a half purr half croon after pulling away. I ate both of them and gave Thane the parts that I didn't eat. He happily accepted them.

After eating we just sat by the fire until it got late. I was at this point really tired but I didn't want to be the one to turn in so I lied down pushing my back up on a log. At some point I felt myself starting to nod off and let myself go feeling exhausted from the smithy. Slowly the fire started to be replaced by darkness and very soon after I was completely out.

oOo

I rubbed my eyes before opening them. As I opened them I was met with complete darkness "What the…?" I pushed my hands out to meet a scaly surface. It shifted above me and I was instantly blinded by the sun. I squinted my eyes and slowly stood up trying to figure out where I was. Thane was lying down right where I was. I was surprised to say the least considering the first time I touched him was yesterday.

He chirped at me and I let on a small smile "Morning to you too." I mumbled cracking my back from lying on the ground 'Don't do that again.' I mentally noted as I felt my back complain at standing alone. The air was quite cold today, at least cold enough for me to feel like my fingers would fall off if I hit them.

I looked at Thane who was staring at me. He must have kept me warm last night "Thanks." I told him to which he nodded. I looked up and figured that I needed to go to town soon to work. I looked over at him "I'm going to have to go to town, I'll see you tonight." He nodded once more and I began my short journey into town.

1 MONTH LATER

Over the course of a month Thane and I have become a lot closer. About a week before he had me get on his back and we flew. Won't lie wasn't expecting that and it scared the absolute hell out of me. But after the initial shock I couldn't stop smiling. We've been flying for the past week now, it's pretty addictive once you're on.

I don't know how to make a proper saddle but I did makeshift one because it wasn't exactly safe bareback. It's basically a piece of leather with straps and little handles for me to grip onto. Thane wasn't a big fan at first but now he won't let me take the stupid thing off, don't really know why.

But along with that this month I did have some bad. We had another raid and I ended up killing another three. I felt sick for another day but this time I took Ase's words and didn't look them in the eyes. But still, I ended the life of three human beings… I would have never thought I would say that in my life. But this is just how it is around here, kill or be killed.

But today is an odd day, a very weird one for me that includes meeting someone that I would never have, even in my wildest dreams, thought of meeting. But this person does confirm my theories about where I am now even more so.

I looked outside and saw people running down to the docks "Oh please tell me not another raid." I begged. Greil set down his hammer and grinned "That's no raid, that's a trader. Come on let's go, you'll only get to meet him a couple times a year, even if he yapps yer ears off." I reached to make sure that I had gold and followed him down to the docks.

When we arrived I saw a middle aged white guy with a black beard and mustache. Along with that he was also wearing what looked like a beanie. I walked with Greil onto his ship and the traders eyes lit up "Ahh Greil, didn't see a here last time." He said grabbing his hand into a handshake.

"Ya, I was out on a hunting trip, didn't realized you'd be coming." He said with a chuckle. He looked at me and stuck out his hand "And who might you be?" I grabbed his hand and shook it "I'm Dave, I work with Greil." He glanced at Greil "Finally found yourself an apprentice ehh?" He shook his head "Nah, tha lad's just as good as me. Pulls his weight around the smithy."

He nodded and looked at me. Then he shook his head side to side "Where are my manners, my name is Johann." My mouth dropped slightly but quickly shut it up "Nice to meet you Johann um... mind if I look around?" He nodded and started to talk with Greil once more.

I went under the deck 'Holy shit, I just met Johann…' My mind was blown but I decided to take a look around. It was hard to not think about though but it left my mind when I found a container labeled _Titanium._ My eyes widened slightly and I grabbed the container 'How does this stuff even exist in this time?' It didn't matter, it held enough for about two swords 'This will definitely be better.' I thought thinking of my short sword.

I stuck it under my arm and continued to search. I also found a tailoring book teaching about armor and clothes. I went back up top and waited for other people to get done with their items. Once everyone was done with theirs I showed him what I had "You have a good eye for metal don't ya?" I nodded "So… how much for both of these?"

He pointed at one of my throwing knifes "May I?" I shrugged and handed one to him. He messed around with it for a second before turning back to me "6 Gold for the metal and I'll trade you the book for the knife." He said back to me. I figured that was a really good deal "Deal." I shook his hand and gave him the gold before heading through the crowd back to the smithy.

As soon as I entered I fired up the forge and opened the container. It was definitely titanium that I could tell, so I needed to get this sucker really hot. I put a sizeable amount into a crucible and stuck it in. It took about thirty minutes until it finally melt but I was ready with the mold that I wanted.

So for the next 2 hours I spent making the blade, another 2 for tempering, and then an hour for the handle. Once I was done I had myself a titanium short sword. I could maneuver this one about three times as fast and more smoothly. It was the same shape of my other one but I made the handle a little more fancy by blackening the leather grip. I told Greil that I was done because it was basically dark and I wanted to get back to Thane.

When I made it back to my house I showed Thane my new sword "So, what do ya think?" He sniffed it and looked up at me questionably "You see, this is lighter and stronger. So now protecting myself will be a lot easier." I heard him hum before he went over to the already made fire.

I went inside and grabbed a bed roll. I placed it right next to him and lied down leaning my back onto him "You know Thane, I really wish that I could talk with you." I said out of the blue staring at the fire. He looked at me questionably and chirped. I shrugged "I guess I just wish to have a conversation that I'm not guessing on." He didn't make any other noises and I sighed before curling up in my blanket and going to sleep.

4 MONTHS LATER

You see I lived in Minnesota where it's cold half of the year but this winter was damn cold even for me. Soon after I made my sword we had a snowstorm come in and the winter months began. I couldn't fly with Thane, every time we tried my face would freeze and I probably almost got frostbite. So… I made a face mask. It went up and over my nose but not to my eyes. It was black with a skull shaped like a night fury head on the bottom.

Along with that I created a new armor set. It mostly consisted of black leather and metal placed in crucial places such as my sides. I also put 4 throwing knife sheaths on it as well, a few inches under each breast I put 2 sheaths on each also I put a few pockets around it to carry my gold and other random items. Then a hood because well… it's cold. The hood had clamps that hooked onto the mask so that it didn't come off during flight.

I also made arm gauntlets. It was a leather wrap with metal going up and down my arm so that, if needed, I could potentially block a knife or punch. On the underside of my right one I put in a little retractable blade, a hidden blade in a sense. No real reason for it really, I was just bored on a slow day and made it.

Early this morning most of the village went out on the boats to help get the supply of fish back on track since we were running dangerously low. I was one of the few to stay behind because I knew nothing about how to fish the way they did and I had some work to do in the forge. Of course today is when disaster strikes.

I was in the middle of making some nails for the ship repairs that would probably occur when they got back when I heard it. It was the horn signaling a raid. I dropped my hammer and quickly ran out. We didn't have enough warriors and I knew it so I went towards the docks. I watched as women and children ran by me to the mead hall.

As I neared the docks I noticed that we had less warriors than I thought. I felt fear start to grip me as the fighting was occurring ahead, all I've done it gotten the warriors that have slipped through. Now I'm getting thrown into the main fight.

I pulled up my mask and pulled out my sword white knuckling it. I looked over to my right when I heard a war cry and saw a guy running at me with his axe over his head ready to chop me. As he got close I lunged at him not giving him space to swing downward, and stabbed him in the throat.

I didn't have time to think about it when another two guys came over to me both with swords. The first one came in with a downward slash and I quickly turned my sword and slid it towards the ground before shoving it into his chest. I tried to pull it back out but the other guy started slashing at me and I had to let it go.

I pushed myself off to the side and ran forward a bit before turning back around. He started to run at me again and I threw one of my knives at him. It hit dead onto his neck. He began to grip his neck with widened eyes and fell down to the ground bleeding out. I walked over and pulled my sword out of the first guy before returning to the fight. After many fights and lots of death we were able to fend them off, just barely though.

I was breathing heavily looking at my shaky, blood covered hands. I swallowed and looked back up to see everyone starting to pick up. I joined them moving bodies for the mass funeral. I was doing it all feeling completely numb. It was not a pleasant day for me.

It took about three hours for the body collecting and the funeral to finish. As we were finishing setting up the funeral, the boats get back and people were freaking out. Asger calmed everyone down and thanked the warriors that helped defend the village. Greil found me and was relieved to find that I was ok.

"Soo… are you alright?" He asked me as we entered the smithy. I nodded slowly "I'll be alright Greil." He put his hand on my shoulder and I turned to him "If ye need to talk I'm always willing to listen." I nodded with a slight smile and got to work pushing the day's events out of my mind.

When the day ended I was eager to get back to Thane and get some I get back I met Thane with a smile plastered on my face and greeted him. He was instantly sniffing me and stepped back with wide eyes. I sighed "Yes Thane I… I killed people today." I said choking at the end words.

He crooned and pushed his head onto my chest. I smiled slightly and rubbed the top of his head "Thanks buddy." I muttered out pushing him back away. I got some logs and set them up for Thane to light. When we got the fire lit I quickly brought out my bedroll and set it up next to Thane.

I sat down with him and put my head in my head into my hands. I wasn't expecting my day to go like this, hell I haven't expected my life to even take a turn like this. I felt Thane nudge my side and I looked over at him. I could see in his eyes that he was worried for me so I put my hand on his head "I'll be fine, I just need to sleep it off." He nodded and lied his head back on the ground.

I sighed and leaned back on him. But a few seconds later there was a flash of bright light and a man was standing across from the fire. Thane and I were on our feet within a second, he was growling and I had my sword drawn. The man turned around and I lowered my sword in shock. Standing in front of me was Loki. He looked around and grinned at me.

"Hello again David."


	5. Remeber how I said magic?

"Hello again David." The god said leaning against a tree. I was shocked to meet the god once more "What are you doing here?" I asked him with Thane still growling beside me. He looked at Thane and chuckled "Seems like you've made a friend." I looked down at Thane and back to him while nodding.

He looked around and turned back to me "Would you mind if we… talked somewhere else?" I was a little confused at the request but shrugged it off "Sure, we can go to the house if you'd like." He shook his head "No, I think I have a better place." He said with a glint in his eye. I was about to ask him what he meant until he snapped his fingers and we were enveloped in a flash of light. The familiar dissipating feeling went through my body.

My eyes blinked a couple of times and we were inside of a house. It looked like hunting lodge with animals mounted on the walls and a fireplace. The god jumped onto the couch and put his hands behind his head. I looked around confused and looked weirdly at the god lying on the couch "So uh… what is with the hunting lodge theme?" I asked confused.

He shrugged and sat up straight "This… is where I go to get away." I was still confused "Soo… what are we doing here?" I asked only getting more confused. As if all of the amusement came out of him he sat up straight and clasped his hands together "We're here to talk about why you are… well here."

I pulled up a wooden chair and sat down listening "You are here because I need a protector." I raised my eye "I don't think I'm exactly fit to protect a god." He waved his hands and shook his head "No not me, I need you to protect something… a little bigger." At this point I was getting annoyed with the riddles.

"Ok and what the might that be?" He gestured to Thane "Have you ever seen a night fury before?" I shook my head "Well ya, but it was in a movie." He nodded "Exactly, this in itself is an entire network of universes. Your job is to protect it." I laughed for a few seconds until I saw the serious look.

"You can't be serious. First off why would you choose me and second, what do you mean by network of universes?" He took a deep breath before leaning towards me "I chose you because I saw all of the qualities of a protector and you have a likeable personality." I put my hands up "You couldn't choose…... like a veteran or someone who knows what they're doing?" He smiled "You've already build a name for yourself with your current skill, dragon warrior."

"Dragon warrior? Where did that come from?" I asked confused "That was the name given to you by those you warded off today. I was watching and I do have to say, you are an amazing warrior, better than I hoped." I wasn't sure if I should take the compliment or question him further.

"As for your other question, have you ever read a book or watched a movie?" I nodded my head "Well, all of those universes exist. Any story is real, just not where you exist." I grabbed my head trying to comprehend the info and not really fully believing it "Along with those universes there are side branches consisting of, how do I put it… fanfictions I guess you could call them."

I was happy that I was sitting because my head was starting to spin "You're not kidding are you?" I asked hoping he was joking. He shook his head "I may be a trickster but it's true and to be honest even as a god I still don't fully understand how it works. I don't think anyone really does."

"Soo, what exactly and I protecting the universe from?" I asked still trying to grasp this concept. He started to fidget with his hands "That, is a long story." I gestured around us "Well I'm not going anywhere." He nodded and took a breath.

"I assume that you have heard of Thor and Odin before right?" I nodded my head and he continued "Well while fighting in a battle against the fire giants Odin was injured causing him to go into a coma. Thor is next in line if Odin was to go down so he is now controlling Asgard."

"I don't understand what that…" He cut me off "Let me finish." I shook my head and shut up "Well Thor has been running Asgard for quite a while now. Now you see I've watched mortals and all of their affairs so I know the look of someone power hungry but I brushed it off not really believing that he would do anything, but boy was I wrong."

He paused for a second taking another breath "One day I walked into my Odin's quarters and saw Thor there pouring something down his throat. I didn't know of any medicines that he was being given so I followed him and got my hands on the bottle, it was poison. Not lethal but enough to keep Odin under. He knew that if he killed Odin that the other gods would figure it out soon. So when I realized this I confronted him about it publically…"

I saw a look of sadness flash across his eyes "He called me a liar and convinced the other gods that I was only seeking to take the throne with my tricks. So I did use a couple of tricks and hid. I watched Thor for a couple of days and found him trying to break an enchantment on Gungnir, Odin's spear. Once I seen him doing that I knew instantly what he was up to. Gungnir is a weapon that once thrown will always find his mark. Odin has used it in his many battles and the spear's power is truly frightening. Only the King of Asgard may wield the spear for Odin once put a powerful enchantment on it.. If Thor broke it and got his hands on Gungnir then he would be able to take out any god disagreeing with him. I was there when the enchantment was broken and I did what I knew had to be done. I stole the spear out from under him and used one of my escape routes to leave Asgard."

He looked over at Thane "So I brought it to this universe chain and quite literally tossed it in, I have no idea where it ended up. Gungnir has an enchantment that prevents locating it by anyone other than Odin, so Thor can't track it. But he knows that it's in this chain, he can at least detect that. He could either find it by chance or... the reasonable way that he could find it for sure is by destroying the chain, something as powerful as Gungnir would remain. This… this is why I need you."

If I wasn't already confused or mind raped before I was now. I swallowed "So how would you destroy a universe?" I asked wondering how that is possible "Simple, by killing the story behind it of course. If he was to kill Hiccup in this universe the entire thing would collapse." That's reassuring that it was so simple to destroy a universe.

"I may be able to take on some raiders but I know for a fact that I can't take on a god." I said feeling like he was giving me an impossible task "That's the thing, Thor can't leave Asgard or other gods will learn of his little plan. So he will be sending in minions." I guess that was a little bit reassuring.

"Well… why don't you do it then?" I asked him. He shook his head "Because it would give Thor another thing to hold against me with the other gods, well… and because it's kinda hard to do that with a bunch of bounty hunters chasing me." I nodded in understanding and he threw up his hands.

"Plus if you think that I would send you out to protect a bunch of universes without either help or gifts you are crazy." I was confused, what kind of gifts is he talking about? He stood up and gestured me to do the same "I have already given you the power to communicate in any language hence why you can speak and understand norse."

I hadn't even thought of that "Along with that I will grant you, dragon magic." Yep, today has topped my confusion mark by about a million "What do you mean by, dragon magic?" I asked "You can bend the basic elements to your will and some other small things. Along with that you will be granted dragonic powers, the most notable being the night fury." I was about to ask what that meant but he touched his fingers to my forehead and I fell to my knees in pain.

"It'll pass in a minute." I gripped my head as a migraine shot through it. Next it spread to the rest of my body and I cried out in pain fully lying on the ground. I heard Thane start to growl. The pain lasted of few seconds before I stood up shakily "What the hell was that?!" I growled out still holding my head.

"Well giving a mortal magical powers kinda puts a strain on them." He explained casually 'Damn god.' I thought rubbing the back of my head "So how exactly does this…" I was cut off by the entire lodge shaking. I looked at him worried.

"Damn, thought I had more time." He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes "Learn to use your powers and protect Hiccup along with Toothless. If they die the entire thing will come crumbling down, now GO!" He snapped his fingers and once again we were enveloped a bright light.

The next time I opened my eyes we were back sitting around the fire. I looked around looking for the god but couldn't find him "Ok, I am officially freaked the hell out." I muttered to myself surprised that I haven't lost it yet "You can say that again. I wonder who Hiccup and Toothless are." I turned with my eyes widened and looked at Thane.

"Please tell me that you didn't just say that." He reeled back "Are you talking to me?" Yep I'm going crazy "I can understand you…" He looked just as surprised as I was "Must be that thing he did to you." I nodded freaked out by it "Probably."

We stood there in awkward silence until he spoke up "Well I guess you got your wish for wanting to understand me." I let out a short laugh "No kidding. Well at least this something that I can use." I said mumbling the last part still wondering how I haven't totally lost it yet "Didn't he also say that you could wield elements?"

I shook my head "If I can I'll try tomorrow. From his story, you talking, and me killing god knows how many people today I-I can't take anymore. Just let me sleep and I'll try to make more sense of it tomorrow ok?" He nodded "I can understand, are you sleeping out here?" I nodded and went over to my bedroll. Once my eyes closed the weight of the day caused me to crash almost instantly.

Next Morning

I woke up slowly to see Thane staring into the sky "I had the weirdest dream last night." I mumbled out rubbing my eyes "Ya, it wasn't a dream." He said looking down at me. At this point I wasn't even surprised anymore "Great."

I stood up stretching and groaned as my back cracked. I looked down at the smoldering embers of the fire and decided that I was still cold so I tossed some wood in and asked Thane to relight it "Why don't you try?" He asked.

I gulped and looked at the logs "How do I even start?" He shrugged "I don't know, I've never done this before." I looked back at the fire and stuck out my hand. I thought about fire and concentrated on the logs. After several seconds I pulled my hand back and walked away feeling stupid "Come on, try again. You'll get it."

I grumbled nonsense to myself and walk back to the fire sticking my hand out. I concentrated once more on the fire and stayed doing so. I continued to do so for about half a minute until I started to feel stupid once more "Come on this is ridiculous!" I half shouted walking away again.

I walked around the clearing several times until Thane stopped me "Are you alright?" I threw my hands up "I learned that I need to, quite literally, protect a universe, what do you think?!" I said loudly. He back up a few feet and I sighed "Sorry, this is just too much for me right now."

He nodded "It's alright, you have every right to be frustrated." I shook my head "I don't have the right to freak on you Thane. I'm just going to go to work to think things out ok?" He nodded "Of course, take your time." I put my bedroll back inside before heading off towards town "I'll be back tonight." I called before leaving.

When I made it to the smithy Greil wasn't there yet so the forge wasn't lit. I grumbled and brought out my flint and tried to ignite it but I was having trouble "Come on you piece of crap, light." I muttered out angrily smashing the rocks together hard. What I wasn't expecting was for the entire forge (AN: A forge is where the metal goes) to blow up.

KABOOM! I was thrown to the ground. I sat there for a few seconds groaning in pain before lifting myself back up. I stared at the forge and walked to it wearily. It was well lit now with heat resonating from it. Greil came in several seconds later "What in Hel's name was that?!"

I quickly started to think of ideas "I uh… dropped something in the forge." I said not knowing what else to say. He rolled his eyes "Try to mind your surroundings from now on." I nodded my head quickly happy he didn't ask what I dropped.

I looked back to the forge then to my hands 'No way I just did that.' I thought myself still staring at my hands "Come on lad, no need to dwell on it just get to work." Greil said grabbing himself an axe. Oh he has no idea and hopefully never will. I grabbed myself a shield that needed repairs and worked on it still thinking about what just happened.

When Greil went for lunch I tried messing with the forge a bit. I looked at the forge and stuck out my hand sighing. I stared at it and willed it to start to disappear. When the flames started to die I started to laugh. Then I tried to amplify it and I had a big fire in front of me.

I started to panic as the fire got out of control. I went over and started to pat out the excess flame with an apron. When I pulled away my hands were on fire. I tried to pat them out but it just stayed. The thing is that the fire wasn't burning me.

I lifted my hands near my face and watched the flames with amazement. The fire went into the palms of my hand and I clenched my hands closed. The flame was instantly put out. My hands opened and the fire was gone. I turned my hands over and back again.

I concentrated on my hands and watched as the fire came back slowly. I quickly put it out when I heard Greil coming back in. I quickly composed myself and grabbed another axe "Hey, where did my apron go?" I tossed it to him "Found it lying on the ground." I said going back to sharpening the axe.

Once it got near dark we put everything away once more and I went home. On the way back I continued to play with fire in the literal meaning. When I got to the clearing I walked over Thane "I think I've got it." I told him "Got what?"

I opened my hand and ignited my hand. His eyes widened a little "Awesome, what else can you do?" I shrugged "Honestly no idea. I kind exploded myself the first time." I said rubbing the back of my head "Exploded?" I told him how it went down and he laughed "Oh shut up." I said playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

He continued to laugh a bit before adding "Well you should try other things, like didn't he say dragon powers too?" I nodded "Ya, but what could I do that's dragon?" I said starting to think. Then I got an idea, one of the most basic dragon principles. Breath fire.

I tried to do it for about a minute and Thane just ended up laughing at me because all I looked like I was trying to do was puke "Shut up, I'm trying." I said feeling absolutely stupid "I'm sorry, it's just funny to watch you." He said with an amused look.

I shrugged his words off and continued to try. I looked at the firepit and concentrated. After several seconds I could feel power resonating in my chest and in what felt like a burp I released a huge blue fire blast. Thane jumped back a foot when it hit.

I turned to him feeling smug "How about now huh?" I told him with a smirk on my face. He started to shake his head "Nice… very nice." I started to all of a sudden feel like all of my energy was drained "Are you ok?" I was about to answer but the world started to spin.

I started to fall but Thane caught me before I hit the ground. Once the world stopped spinning I stood back up gripping my head "Thanks I…" I clenched over my mouth and felt like puking. I swallowed it and back leaned over "Uhh… I feel like crap." I muttered.

Thane nudged me "Are you going to be alright?" He asked looking worried. I nodded "Ya, I think I'll be fine. I'm just… tired." I said feeling completely drained. My vision started to blur for another couple of seconds and I had to close my eyes.

I shook my head a couple of times and it went away but the tired feeling didn't go away. I looked back over to Thane and let out a weak smile "Guess spitting out fire takes a toll on me." I said jokingly. He let out a little warble as a chuckle.

I walked over to a log and sat down "I guess I have limits." I said looking at the fire. I continued to look at the fire trying to keep myself awake. I felt a nudge on my side and I looked over to see Thane with my bedroll in his mouth.

I grabbed it and thanked him. After I got it all lied out I sat down and leaned up on Thane "If you practice you'll get it in no time." He said confidently. I nodded thoughtfully and decided that I would practice when given the chance "I think I have an idea to help me practice." I said thinking of ideas to practice.

"Well think about them tomorrow you look a little… pale." He said looking at me a little worried. I waved him off "Eh, nothing a little sleep couldn't fix." I told him lying fully on my bedroll "Ya, get some sleep… please." I nodded as my eyes felt like weights were clipped on them and then, sleep.


	6. Leaving my new home

Over the course of another three months I continued to practice with my magic and learned lots. I could wield all of the elements, though not for too long. If I used my magic for too long or too much I would get exhausted and probably pass out if I kept going. But I learned to control that for the most part. Along with that I could also do… dragon like things too.

I can breath fire, the easiest being plasma, gas, and acid. I tried water but I ended up almost drowning myself in the process. Along with that I have claws as weird as that sounds, I can summon them at will and it didn't take up hardly any energy too.

Thane also said that he has seen my eyes change a couple of times too when I was practicing with my sword on the dummies. I'm going to have to learn to control it or I could get myself in some trouble with that. Other than that I haven't learned much else but I try new things almost everyday.

Now I've been contemplating on what to do now. I don't know if I should keep practicing with my magic or go on a wild search for Berk. I have no idea where to even look for it after all, I even asked Asger who said he'd never heard of it. The only other person who would know is Johann and he isn't supposed to be back for another month or two. But he's all I got so I'll have to wait… or so I thought.

I was practicing with the fire by creating walls of fire and moving the fire through the air "I think I'm getting stronger." I said to myself as I willed the flame in a defensive circle around me. Thane shot a slow blast at me and I added it to the circle. Now I had a red circle with a blue streak in it, It looked really cool.

I brought all of the flames into my hands and created one blue and red fireball. I closed my hand into a fist and extinguished the flames. Thane was doing his "Dragon" smile and I grinned as well looking back at my hands "I think I'm done playing with fire." I told him walking over to a log and sitting on it next to the fire.

I sat there for a few seconds thinking and decided that I needed to talk with Thane about my problem of not being able to find Berk "Hey Thane, can you come here a second?" He walked over and sad down next to me "What's up?"

I took a breath "When do you think we should start this whole… protecting thing?" I asked wanting his input on this. He shrugged "I don't even know who those people he was talking about are." I only just realized my mistake and facepalmed.

I looked back up "Ok listen, this world we live in, it has a story behind it like Loki said. It's a movie called How to Train your Dragon." He gave me a stare "How to Train your Dragon…. Really?" I nodded and he laughed bitterly.

"Either way, the story is of a boy named Hiccup making friends with a dragon, same species as you, that he named Toothless. Soon after they bonded the two ended the viking war with the dragons by killing a gigantic behemoth of a dragon controlling the other dragons." He stared at me with wide eyes "Do you know how crazy that sounds?" I laughed.

"I was literally brought into a different universe… why does that sound crazy?! I'm speaking to a dragon, I can spit fire, and I've talked to a god, not much really surprises me anymore." He opened his mouth to speak but closed it and nodded.

"Soo… how does this story end?" I shrugged "Honestly no idea, there are two movies and the people who made it are… were, still making another movie but it wasn't out by the time that I got here." I explained but he looked a little confused "Also… what's a movie?" I realized how stupid I was and facepalmed once more.

I heard a voice behind me "A movie is a story you can watch." I spun around with my sword drawn only to see Loki walking over to me with a serious look. I lowered my sword "What are you doing here?" I asked not expecting to see him for another long while "Business." I was surprised at his tone.

"You two need to find your way to Berk soon… the story's about to begin." He stated before walking over and looking at my sword "Treat your blade with night fury flame, it has magical properties, without that you can't hurt Thors minions." I nodded but realized that I still had no idea where to go for Berk.

Before I could say anything about Berk he cut me off "Berk is Northwest… head out as soon as you can." I looked down a little bit just realizing something, I have build up friends here and now I had to leave. The god's eyes softened and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know that I'm asking a lot from you but… I don't have many options." I nodded before looking up at him with a weak smile "I'll be fine." I paused for a second before chuckling "Funny, I would have given anything to see a night fury in real life and now I'm friends with one." He nodded as well.

"Well, if you keep practicing with your magic and keep yourself combat ready you should do ok. Also, this should be a no brainer but try your best to not change the story to much. As long as the big things happen you will be ok." That made sense I guess "Ok… we'll head out sometime this week." I told him to which he nodded.

"I also have another… gift for you." I was about to ask what but he touched my head and pain shot through it. I gripped my head for several seconds until it passed "You have got to stop frying my brain man." I muttered out looking back up "This should be the last of it. Didn't give it all to you at one time because well… it would have probably killed you." I stare at him for a second "Seriously?" He didn't answer my question.

"Either way I just gave you two new powers, but first…" He walked over and did the same thing to Thane "What are you doing?" He put up his hand and we waited until Thane was back in working order "Now, I just gave the two of you a mental link. The two of you are now mentally linked meaning that the two of you can find one another at any time and may communicate mentally."

That is one thing that I did not think would happen "Along with each other you should also be able to find Hiccup and Toothless as well, you'll feel a slight mental pull towards them. Try to talk with one another." I laughed feeling confused "How?" He shrugged "I honestly have never done it before, never had anyone I wanted to be linked with people never wanted to try… But I'd assume that you'd just think of the other."

I looked over at Thane and sighed. I had a feeling that I would just feel stupid but I would try either way. I thought of trying to communicate with Thane and spoke er… thought 'Thane?' His eyes widened "I heard you." I smiled and gestured to him "You try." I watched him close his eyes.

'Is this working?' I laughed and clapped my hands together 'Yes it did.' I said amazed at this ability. Loki coughed and I looked back over to him "This is amazing." He chuckled "I still have the other gift to talk about." I already forgot about that and gestured for him to keep going "You have a link to another dimension."

I looked at him confused "What does that even mean?" He rubbed his neck "Well, I have set up a system so that you may store weapons, clothes, or whatever you want, inside of another dimension. It's simple, all you have to do is think about the word _Mulagh_ and access whatever it is that you put in."

"What the hell is _Mulagh_?" I asked confused "First off please stop using my daughters name in vain, and second, _Mulagh_ is the dimension that I set up for you." I completely forgot that Hel was the daughter of Loki "Did you set that up like an email account?" I said a little amused.

"Haha, very funny. Either way just try it." I sighed before thinking about the word "What do I do?" I asked him "Imagine putting something into it, whatever it is. But you have to be touching it" I thought of putting one of my throwing knives in "And there you go."

I looked down to see that the knife I was thinking about was gone "Well… that was easy… almost too easy." I thought of it again and brought the knife back "Cool, this doesn't work with living things… does it?" He shook his head no. I watched him look around before sighing "This will be the last time that we talk for a long time. But… we will speak again David." I stuck out my hand towards him.

"Even though you completely ripped me from my world… I'm kinda happy knowing that I'm someone that you trust with this and you know what, this has been a good adventure so far." The god grabbed my hand and shook it while smiling "You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would." I shook my shoulders.

"This isn't all that bad, I've made friends and I get to meet one of my favorite characters." He chuckled before letting go of my hand "It's been a pleasure to meet you Dave." He said before putting his hands in a snapping manner but stopped "Oh and I was just wondering, why did you name him Thane?" I shrugged.

"No idea, why do you ask." He chuckled before looking at Thane "Thane literally means a lord of Valhalla." I was a little surprised but the god chuckled again "Either way, we'll talk again but until then, stay safe the two of you." He said before snapping his fingers. I looked away as a bright flash appeared.

When I looked back up he was gone. Thane looked over at me "Soo uh… when do we leave?" I thought about it for a few seconds "We'll leave in two days, that'll give me time to collect stuff and say my goodbyes." He nodded and lied down before looking up at me "I think I'm going to sleep." I chuckled before grabbing my bedroll and putting next to him "I think I'm going to follow you on this one." I said lying down. Within minutes I was asleep.

Morning

When I woke up I quickly put my bedroll inside of my house. I walked out back to Thane "I'm going to town to get some supplies and let people know that I'm leaving." He nodded and I started to head to town. When I got to town the first place I went to was the smithy.

When I walked in Greil was working on an axe head "Hey Greil…" He turned around "Ah Dave, there's a couple of swords over there." He said before turning back to the axe "Greil, I need to talk to you." He stopped mid swing and turned back around "What about?" I sighed.

"I'm going to be leaving." His mouth opened a little but he closed it. He grabbed the axe head and put it in a safe spot before walking over to me "So you found your way home then?" I shook my head "No, but I heard of a familiar place that I'm going to." He nodded slowly "When will you be leaving?" He asked me.

"Tomorrow." His eyes widened a bit "How will you get there?" I cursed to myself mentally and quickly thought of an idea "I have a boat that I got on the shoreline." I lied smoothly. He stuck out his hand "Well it's been nice having you around Dave and I hope to see you again one day."

I smiled and grabbed his hand "I'll visit sometime don't you worry." I told the smith with a smile. When he let go of my hand he sighed "It will be lonely in here without you you know, but I'm happy that you found a lead on your home." He said sincerely.

"Thanks Greil. I'm going to get some supplies and say goodbye to people." He nodded for a second before putting his hand up "Wait a second I have something for you." He said before running into the back room.

He came back out a minute later "I figured you'd be leaving sometime, I just didn't think it would be this soon." He said pulling out a little box "Even if ye don't wear it I figured it would be a good reminder or your time here." He said handing me the box.

I opened it to find a necklace with a night fury head symbol "How did you…" I started surprised "I've watched you draw that several times, figured it meant something to ya. Never done jewlery before so..." It had a black leather string to it and the metal had a black tint to it as well. I looked up with a tear in my eye "Thank you Greil this… this means a lot to me."

He nodded with a smile on his lips. I put it on and adjusted it to size "How does it look?" I said letting it drop to my chest. He put up a thumb and I couldn't help but grin, I wasn't expecting it at all "Well you better be on your way, just come back and say goodbye before you leave." I nodded and left the smithy while tucking the necklace in my armor.

The next thing I did was I went to the market to get a few things for the trip. I bought a basket to hold the stuff I got. Along with that I got fabric, leather, food, water, mead, and other little things. When I finished I brought it back to the house and then went back to town.

When I got back I looked around until I found Asger. He was helping people down at the docks prep a ship. He noticed me walking over to him and wiped his hands on his pants "How may I help you today David?" He asked setting down a barrel.

"I have come to say goodbye." He looked a little shocked "You found out where your home is?" I shook my head "No sir, I found a lead though and I'll be heading out on it tomorrow." He nodded his head and stuck out his hand "Well I hope to see you again sometime. We are losing an amazing warrior and blacksmith."

I smiled as I grabbed it "Thank you, but I will come visit sometime in the future." I told him before letting go "Have you told Ase yet, I know the two of you have become friends within the past year." I shook my head no "I was planning on telling her tonight at dinner." He nodded "As I said, it's nice knowing you Dave." I nodded before walking off.

I also said goodbye to Drack while doing a walk around the village for the last time. I continued to just walk around until the sun started to go down and I decided that I needed to go to the mead hall to eat and say goodbye to Ase.

When I entered in I went over and got myself a plate of mutton with a tankard of mead. I walked over to our table and sat across from Ase "So how did your day go?" She asked taking a bite of mutton "I need to tell you something Ase." She swallowed and gestured me to continue.

"I'm going to be leaving tomorrow." I watched her freeze up a little before slouching her shoulders "Oh…" I rubbed the back of my head "Ya… I'll still come and visit though." She nodded slowly and I felt terrible.

"I'm going to hold you to that." She said looking back up with a weak smile. We continued to eat in silence for a few minutes until I spotted Asger walking over to us "Hey Dave, would you mind coming with me?" I looked at Ase who shrugged.

"You come with too." He said looking at Ase. We both got up and followed him to the other side of the room where I seen multiple people sitting at a table. I saw both Greil and Drack there as well "What is this?" I asked looking back at him.

He gestured Ase to sit which she did. Asger coughed for a second before speaking up "We set up a little going away party. You didn't give us a lot of time be eh, figured it's something." He said to me. I looked at everyone at the table and they raised up their tankards "To a good smith and a hell of a fighter." Greil said which was followed with "here here"

I was completely speechless "Figured we'd give ya a good time before you leave." Greil said walking up and patting me on the back. I let out a short laugh "This is amazing." I told him. Asger got my attention again as he pulled out a barrel "Let the party begin!" He shouted which was followed with laughter and cheers.

Over the course of another two… three hours? I don't remember, but I do remember there being lots of drinking, music, and laughter. The party was a blast but I knew that I had to get back home to prepare for the next day so I stumbled out of the mead hall and walked home.

When I arrived Thane was lying down in front of a fire "Hey Thane…" He turned to see me and sniffed the air "Ugh, why do you smell so bad?" I looked down at the spot that I spilt mead on myself "Ehh, might have had a little too much to drink." I told him honestly knowing that I was probably drunk. He gave me a funny look before shaking his head.

"Do you have everything you need?" I nodded "Ya, all I need to do is grab that basket and we'll be good." He nodded before laying his head back on the ground "I need something from you before you go to sleep though." He brought his head back up "What's that?"

I pulled out my sword and knives while (Fumbling while doing so) taking the handles off "I need you to heat these up really hot, just don't melt them." He nodded and let out a stream of plasma until all of the metal was white hot. I made my hands into claws which added black scales to them, it helped so I didn't burn myself. I quickly dunked them all in a little barrel of water that I had for drinking to quench them . As soon as they were cool the handles were put back on.

"There now I can kill these… minions." I said walking back over to Thane. He nodded "Good, completely forgot about that." He said before looking at the ground "So… can we please sleep now?" I nodded feeling tired myself from the alcohol in me. I set up the bed roll and was in it in under a minute. I fell asleep in even less time.

Next Morning

I woke up the next morning with a sense of sadness and excitement both... And maybe a hangover. Thane was walking around the little clearing when I got up. I ignored him and went inside to check if I had everything which I did. From blankets, clothes, food, water, and a few other little things. I brought the basket outside and put my bedroll inside "I've got everything packed."

He nodded "Ok, so when do we leave?" He asked. I pointed to the village "As soon as I finish my goodbyes." He nodded and I quickly went in that direction. I went straight to the smithy where I knew Greil would be.

When I entered I saw both Ase and Greil talking in the smithy "Um, hey." I called as I walked in. They both turned to me "So yer heading out now then?" I nodded and he stuck out his hand again and I shook it "Talk to you when I come back Greil." I said before releasing his hand.

I looked over at Ase who was looking down "Ase I…" She wrapped her hands around me in a hug which completely threw me off guard. I slowly wrapped my hands around her as well "I'll be back soon enough." I told her before she let me go "I hope so, you're my best friend you know." I smiled a little.

"All the more reason to come back then." I told her with a smile. She smiled back before waving to the door "Well then you better get on your way while you have daylight." I nodded and walked to the door before turning back in "Goodbye you guys." They waved at me "See you later Dave." They both said before I walked out.

I started walking back to my house with a heavy feeling in my gut. I'm leaving all of my newly acquired friends and home behind. It wasn't easy but I know that if I messed up my part that they might cease to exist all together. That alone was enough to get me on board with this whole thing.

When I entered the clearing I looked at Thane and nodded "I'm ready to go." He nodded as well before helping be get the basket on his back. I did one last sweep for anything else I might need and decided that I had everything and walked back out to Thane who was ready to go.

I hopped on his back while pulling up my mask and hood for the cold "I guess I'm ready to go." I told him while patting his side. He nodded and quickly took off into the air while I made sure nothing fell out of the basket. When we got up to our desired height I stopped holding onto the basket. After a couple of minutes of flying I looked behind me at the disappearing island of the spearhead tribe.

"I'll be back one day."


	7. Bad luck streak

We have been island hopping for three days and I still couldn't find anything familiar to the movie. Little known to me at the time that we decided to sleep on a rather… not so nice island that night. We had set up a fire and were ready to sleep but things started to go bad from there.

When we landed I quickly gathered wood and started up a fire. Thane went out and brought us back a couple of fish which I thanked him for and got to cooking. Thane finished his up across from me and asked "So what exactly are we looking for because I have no idea?"

I swallowed "Well, I know what the place would look like but I don't know much about the surrounding area." I said truthfully not recalling anything around Berk. Thane just lied down and muttered "I trust that you're right." I sighed before lying down myself and going to sleep.

oOo

I awoke to the sound of Thane mentally speaking 'Dave, slowly peek open your eyes.' There was two men standing there when I did "Dagur, we have a boy over here." I mentally groaned as I instantly remembered that lunatic 'Of course I get to meet him.' I thought dryly as he came into my view a few seconds later.

"Anyone with him, or even a boat?" He asked the other two to which they shook their heads no "No Dagur, from what we can tell he just...appeared." I watched as he rubbed his chin "Hmm… well I suppose you'd grab him. We'll put him in the cells and interrogate him later." It was time to go. I quickly rolled out of the way of the incoming hands.

Once I was out of the guys reach I rolled back and back onto my feet. I reached for my sword but couldn't find it because I left it in the basket on Thane "Well then, you're awake. Come with us willingly or we will kill you." Well wasn't that just blunt.

All I had on me was my wrist blade and I wasn't feeling confident enough to try and fight my way out with it. I sighed and slouched my shoulders "I'll come with you." The two guys with him walked over to me and grabbed me 'Don't do anything stupid Thane, you can't kill him. He's apart of this story too, as much as I'd like you to.'

He must have listened because Dagur wasn't dead. They brought me to, whatever the name of their town is. I looked around and saw almost the same things as the spearheads forge, shops, armory, ect… The only difference is that I never got to see the inside of the spearheads cells… glad I could get the experience somewhere else.

"You will wait here until we get you." One said as they pushed me in. I stumbled forward and turned around to see them walking away "Great, I've finally found something and end up in jail. "Wonderful David, just wonderful." I muttered before looking for a way out. I waited several minutes until getting an idea. I looked around outside to make sure that no one was coming.

I didn't see anyone so I let out a small nadder flame on the lock. It was melted within seconds and pushed it open before stepping out. Sadly, I didn't notice Dagur standing just feet from the door with wide eyes "Sorcerer…" I mentally groaned knowing this was going to be a future problem.

"GET HIM!" I could practically feel my eyes turn into slits as the first berserker ran at me with an axe raised above his head. I stepped forward into him and throat chopped him. He went down and I kicked him in the head for good measure. I looked back to see seven or eight more people running at me 'Thane, you need to get me out of here NOW.'

'Got it, where are you?' I started running and looked around me 'Uhh, no idea. Keep looking and I'll tell you where to find me once I know.' I told him jumping through a food stand. I ran through the village dodging multiple sharp objects until my luck ran out. A cliff was coming up in front of me and I turned to see them closing in. I was cornered…

I stood on the edge of the cliff and looked behind me 'Thane, I'm going to show you where I am just… catch me.' I said staring at the crossbows currently held by the Berserkers "Thought you could run sorcerer because you are wrong." He already knew that I had magic so why not put on a little show?

"What if I wasn't trying to?" I said now smirking. He laughed "If you weren't trying to escape then wha…" His eyes went wide as I brought two fireballs into my hand "This." I said shooting the fire close to them and causing it to explode sending people everywhere.

'Ok, I've got you.' I nodded because I was going to need it "Fire men!" Everyone still standing aimed their crossbows "Thane you better catch me!" I shouted before jumping off of the cliff "AAAHHHH!" I lost my breath when I felt Thanes paws grab me.

He spun upside down and flipped me onto his back. I looked back to see Dagur watch us fly off "Oh I've fucked things up now." I muttered while hitting myself in the head knowing that I messed up. I quickly looked in the basket on Thane's side to make sure nothing fell out, nothing did.

"I'm sorry I left you behind, I only noticed them at the last moment and went into the bushes." I patted his head "It's alright, I wasn't expecting it either." I told him "I know, but I should have smelt them or checked out the island before sleeping here." I shrugged.

"No matter now, the past is the past. I'm fine now." He grumbled under me and I continued to rub the back of his head "So now where are we going because I was tired before getting chased off." I shrugged "Dunno, just fly until we spot land I guess."

We did just that and ended up finding a little island about fifteen minutes later. Thane made sure that we checked out the entire island this time. Nothing but a little bit of wildlife and trees "Satisfied because I REALLY want to sleep after being shot at." I said as we looped the island for the second time.

He grumbled for a second before bringing us down into a clearing. I hopped off and took the basket off of Thane "Forgot last time." I mumbled setting the basket down "Eh, we were both tired. I didn't even notice. Plus, who knows what would have happened to it if I wasn't holding on to it."

Very good point I guess "Ok whatever. I'm to tired to build a fire so open your wings." I said finishing with a yawn. He opened his wings and I crawled in before he closed them again trapping the heat within "Night Thane, we'll get back to searching in the morning." I mumbled before drifting off into sleep.

oOo

Morning

oOo

I woke up and instantly noticed that Thane wasn't around "Thane?" I called out starting to look for him. I facepalmed and remembered the whole mental thing 'Thane, where are you?' I heard rustling in the bushes on the other side of the clearing "Dave… I think we have a problem." I heard from the bush.

I rose an eye "What do you mean? Get out here." I called in. I could feel something in the back of my mind that felt… scared? What could he possibly be afraid of, he's a night fury? "O-ok just… don't freak." I scoffed, I could breath fire and have a dragon friend… nothing freaks me out anymore.

I watched as something came out of the bush it was… a boy? "Uhhhh what?!" I said looking away because he also happened to be naked "Can you please tell me why I'm human!?" He growled. I kept my eye off of him and dug around in the basket for pants "Here put these on, you're making me feel uncomfortable."

I could feel the eye roll as I threw them "There, on." I looked over at him. He was about the same hight as me at about six foot, same muscle build too. But his hair was black, his eyes were acid green, and he was tanish unlike me.

He tried to step forward but did so wobbly "Cursed, only two legs. How do humans do this?!" I walked over and put my hands around him guiding him to sit up against a tree "So when did this happen?" I asked feeling extremely curious on how my dragon friend turned into a human one.

"Well… I woke up a little bit before you with my… arms wrapped around you rather than my wings." I felt my cheeks heat up and coughed nervously at the thought "Ok uh… any idea on why you're well…human?" He shook his head "No idea."

I shook my head "I don't understand, I know Loki gave me powers… did he give you some too?" I said knowing that was the only answer. He just shrugged again "Like I said no idea… but I do know that I'm cold though. Being human sucks." He muttered.

He stood up shakily and I reached for him only for him to push me off "I'm fine, just gonna light a fire." He said tossing some wood into a pile. I chuckled to myself "Thane you're human which means you can breath fi…" The words died in my mouth as a stream of fire came out lighting the wood.

"Ok, now this had peaked my interest even more." I said staring at the fire in awe. Thane just sat next to the fire keeping himself warm. I went back to the basket and grabbed a shirt and socks "Here, these will keep you warmer." I said tossing them to him.

He nodding in thanks before putting it all on. Then I heard him chuckle as he slipped the shirt "So much for finding Berk." That was true, but I think Berk can wait for a little longer "I think we need to worry about what's happening now."

He nodded "Ok, ya… how do I turn myself back?" I chuckled and shrugged "I have no idea." His face scrunched up in thought before I saw a spark in his eye "You're claws!" He shouted out "What about them?" I asked feeling confused.

You turn your hands into claws, maybe with the same technique I can become a dragon again." I hummed and nodded to myself, that was a good idea indeed "Ok makes sense, stand up." He stood up quickly and lost balance but corrected himself preventing a fall.

"Ok so… when I do it all I do is think about what you want to become and will yourself to become it. Don't want to be it, you ARE it." I told him. He nodded and closed his eyes for several seconds…. Aaannd nothing. He cracked his eye open and growled "Come on!"

I put my hand up calmingly "Don't worry, it took me a little while to learn too but you'll get it." He rolled his eyes "Fine, but you don't know how much being human sucks." I stared at him for a couple of seconds before he opened his mouth and looking way "Shut up." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes as well "Just try again." I said feeling amused. He took a deep breath before stopping mid way "You know… you have yet to turn yourself into a full dragon… you should try it with me." I put my hand up to my chin thinking about it.

"Seems like a fair idea." I said willing to try, to be honest I've been trying to get more than claws but only got as far as putting scales on my arms. No further than that though "Ok then, let's begin shall we?" He said closing his eyes. I followed suit and this became our day, trying to become dragons… never thought I'd be saying that.

oOo

Evening

oOo

After trying all day with only a break for lunch, we kept trying to turn. I made progress on turning more parts of my body dragonic but Thane was not having such luck. At least that's what I thought, becoming an actual dragon takes more mental power as I now know.

I was at the edge of the water looking at my face. It now had black scales covering it, yet my hair was still there with night fury flaps poking out of it. My face also had a slimmer look to it, and to top it all off my eyes were staying slitted.

I scratched the back of my ears, it gelt great for some reason. But I stopped as soon as a flash of blue occurred behind me. I spun around to see a laughing, dragon Thane "I did it!" I couldn't help but grin as well "Sweet, now you just have to practice between both." I said turning myself normal again.

He scoffed "Nope, unless I have to being human sucks. Too fragile of a creature." I stared at him for several seconds "You were human for less than a day, give it more thought." He sighed "Fine, but only because it I need it for some stupid reason."

I nodded with a smile "Good, now do you want to re-start out search since we have some daylight?" I asked wanting to find Berk already. He nodded "I suppose, also where did those clothes go?" He asked looking around.

"Well your saddle is still on so I assume your clothes on your human form are on too." I said pointing at the saddle. He looked around at his back "Huh, convenient." He muttered before walking with me to the clearing to pick up the basket.

When we got there I quickly tossed on the basket and changed back to my human self before hopping on myself "Is that everything?" I nodded looking around "I believe so, let's get back on our wild goose chase shall we?" He huffed out a little chuckle "No kidding." He said before taking off.

oOo

Night

oOo

Thane groaned under me "Are we ever going to find this stupid island?!" I shook my head and kept looking around us "We have to be close, that Dagur guy wasn't too far off from Berk… at least not at dragon speed." He sighed under me.

"Can we at least stop flying, I'm tired?" I nodded stifling a yawn of my own "I suppose, next island we see we'll stop and rest up, sound good?" He nodded "Sounds like a plan." He said before we started to search for an island to rest up on.

After another ten minutes we found an island, it was huge "Ok, now all we need to do is search." Thane said beginning to fly around the island. I didn't want to but I also didn't want a repeat of the night before.

My eyes widened when I saw lights up ahead "We need to check it out Thane, it could tell us how close we are." He grumbled something about me and my bad ideas. As we neared the village I leaned over trying to get a good look at it. But, lady luck was not on my side tonight.

"DRAGON!" People started to pour out of there homes within seconds "Oh boy, Thane we need to go." He nodded "Already on… AHHH!" I watched in horror as a bola hit his left wing. I quickly pulled out a knife out of the basket and cut them off.

We leveled out near the ground "That was close." He muttered. I tossed the knife back in the basket "Doesn't matter now, just GO!" He started flying faster but as I said before, lady luck is not with me tonight.

I was wrapped and knocked off of Thane with a bola "THANE!" I watched his head turn and fear was apparent in his eyes. But it was too late, he couldn't catch me even if he tried. So I did the responsible thing 'Thane just leave don't try to…" I never finished as I felt myself smash into the ground and darkness quickly took over. The last thing I saw was faint shadows of people gathering around me.


	8. This, is Berk

I awoke to the sound of voices "I don't know, the boy must have been nabbed by that dragon." I heard one say "Did anyone even see the dragon?" I heard a disappointed sigh which I assume means no "Well what are we going to do with the lad, toss him in jail? We have no idea where he's from or who he is allies with, maybe he's an outcast." Yep, I've heard this speech before.

I quickly shot up and reached out for the nearest person I could see. It was a bigger guy but it didn't matter as I put my left arm around his throat and kicking the back of his knee forcing him to the ground. Once he was down I brought out the hidden blade on my right arm and put it up to his throat "Don't move."

He listened and didn't struggle in any way. I looked up at the other man and instantly felt recognition but I couldn't place it "Whoa lad… easy." He said putting up a hand and...hook? I mentally groan 'DAMN IT!' I mentally screamed. After searching for Berk I finally found it.

And was currently holding it's chief at knife point "Think about what you're doing, that's the chief right there." He said "Great Gobber, how do you know that he doesn't want me dead?" Gobbers face went white as he stared at me.

I coughed "I uh… all I want is to not be harmed." I got out. Gobber shook his head "Ok ok, not exactly like we'd hurt you with our chief and all." I swallowed the spit that was gathering from nervousness before letting Stoick go and running to the other side of the room.

He got up rubbing his throat before turning around to me 'Oh please don't kill me, Oh please don't kill me.' I kept mentally chanting "Who are you?" Well, wasn't expecting that "My name is Dave sir… sorry for um, holding you hostage. Had a run in with a lunatic named Dagur not too long ago."

He nodded in understanding "Understandable after meeting that lunatic, but I wouldn't go around blade first if I was you." He said rubbing his throat. I nodded and looked down feeling a little shame "Sorry, just haven't met any good people recently." I said before my vision started to blacken "Oh dear..."

I muttered before falling over face first. Gobber and Stoick stood over me before looking at each other not knowing what to do. I put up a hand while looking up "I'm fine just a little…" All of a sudden there was two Gobbers and Two Stoicks. I blinked several times before Stoick grabbed me and put me back on the bed I woke up on.

"Gothi, I think out new visitor needs a little attention." Gobber called across the hut. It's funny, everyone looks different from their cartoon versions. Stoick looks way more intimidating and Gobber… well Gobber's about the same. Gothi looked a little older than she does cartoon like.

She walked over to me and lifted my head off of the bed. When she did so I felt a slight stinging feeling in the back of my head, I let out a hiss of pain. She started to scribble on the ground "She says that you hit your head on a laughing dragon, weird thing to hit your head on." *THWACK* Gobber let out a yelp of pain "A rock, ye hit your head on a rock when you fell."

I rubbed the back of my head to find a nice bump "Speaking of fell, why in the name of Thor did we hit you rather than a dragon?" I started to mentally panic but calmed down thinking of something "Well uh… I was traveling on a boat and… some things happens causing be to be grabbed by a dragon…"

His eye rose "Usually a dragon will just kill…" I was now completely freaking out inside "Well, who knows with those beasts right?" I said with a nervous laugh trying to convince him "Aye, that is true… where were you going, we may be able to help you get there?"

"Well, I was just trying to travel. You know, see the world a bit and maybe find a nice place to call home." He nodded "Well you're welcome to stay here for as long as you'd like. But don't be causing trouble or putting blades in people otherwise we'll have a serious problem… got me?" I nodded "Loud and clear."

He nodded "Good, welcome to Berk then Dave." He said putting out a hand. I grabbed it and shook it while smiling "Gothi says she wants you to stay here for a little while for a while." Gobber said from the side "Ok, you do that and after we'll find you a place to stay." I nodded and thanked him for his generosity.

"No problem lad, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." I nodded as they walked out of the building. Gothi went into a different room as well and I realized that I'm forgetting something...Thane. I quickly got on our mental link.

'Thane… are you there.' I waited a few seconds 'Dave!? Oh thank the gods you're ok.' I could feel the relief come through the link 'More than ok Thane, this is Berk.' He didn't respond for several seconds 'We found it? Awesome, now what do we do?'

It was my turn to stop for a few seconds 'Well, I suppose we just watch for anything that could be bad.' I replied 'Ok then what do I do since dragons are well… not really accepted.' That was a very good point but… we already have solved this problem 'Well… you can turn human…' I could feel him groan.

'But humans are soooo weird.' He complained 'Well it's that or you can stay in the forest for oh… the entire time.' I told him honestly not wanting to be alone 'Fine… but I hate you for this… and what are we going to tell them?' I brought my hand up to my chin and thought for a second.

'If you can turn human in the ocean… ride the basket to Berk and just tell them your name. It'll link our stories so that they can't deny it. Oh, and I told them that a dragon took me from our ship.' I said feeling more confident the more I planned this out 'Ok...ok, I'll do it. When do I do it?'

'The day after tomorrow at dawn. If people don't find you at first just keep waiting until one does.' I said also planning on asking the chief to help me find my "Brother" from my ship. It still had holes but it was a pretty good plan nonetheless. I smiled and closed my eyes feeling tired and relieved 'We'll talk more tomorrow Thane, I need to sleep, head hurts.' I told him starting to drift 'Night then Dave'

oOo

2 Days Later

oOo

I asked the chief to help me find him and he said that he would once I got better. I have yet to leave this hut but today she said I could go and I was honestly feeling nervous too. Anyone would if they were about to go into a MOVIE world.

It was already noon and no one had come into the hut to tell me they found him 'Thane… are you on the beach?' I asked making sure 'Sadly yes, I'm still on this godforsaken beach.' He said obviously wanting to strangle me. This might take a little more time than I thought. But those thoughts were pushed away as Gobber came into the hut.

"Ya ya, crazy old coot." He got hit again in the back of the head by Gothi who was following him "You're good to go Dave, I'll give you a good look around the place to help you familiarize yourself." He said eyeballing Gothi "Thank you Gobber." I said following him out.

I had to squint and let out a hiss not being in the sunlight for a couple of days. Gobber chuckled as he lead me down the ramp. In all honesty, now that I'm here I don't know how Gothi's hut even stays standing. But I could breath fire so whatever I guess.

Gobber showed me all around the village from the docks, the hall, market, and the smithy. We stopped next to one of the big torches and Gobber spun around "Now that you have the basics of the village, time to ask what you're good at for work."

"Well at my other home I was a blacksmith and usually helped…" I stopped mid sentence realizing what I was saying "Blacksmith eh… well I'll be. Hiccup and I always need a hand around the smithy… welcome aboard I guess." I mentally groaned.

'Just keep making the hole deeper Dave.' I said shaking my head. Gobber looking in the direction of the smithy "Eh, suppose I should introduce you to Hiccup… he's my apprentice." He said looking back at me "Be delighted." I said trying to not sound suspicious.

Just then I saw a crowd coming in from the docks "Huh, wonder what's that about." Gobber said bringing be with him. As we started to near the docks I could see it, it was Thane covered in a blanket with people all asking him questions.

I quickly ran over to him "Thane!" I called out nearing him. I went up and hugged him "I told them we are brothers remember… just tag along." I whispered in his ear "Sitting on a beach wet and cold was quite fun. Just thought I'd tell you before I kill you." He said giving me a light punch on the chest. I rolled my eyes before stepping away from him.

Stoick then walked over "What's going on here?" Someone walked over to him "Well sir, we found this boy on the beach out cold." He walked over to us and I coughed nervously at being the center of attention "Sir, this is my brother that I was traveling with."

He looked between us for several seconds "Well it looks like you two got lucky." I mentally sighed, it was going good so far "Get him to Gothi, she'll check him over for any problems." He said to me. I nodded "Thank you." Thane said playing along.

I put my arm around his shoulders to help him walk to Gothi. It wasn't for looks either, Thane still had problems walking. Gobber came on his other side and helped me "Thanks Gobber." I said over to him "No problem lad, might as well help out my new employee."

When we got there we put him on the bed and Gothi looked him over before scribbling on the ground "She says that he's flattened…?" She hit him once more "Fatigued… she says he's fatigued." Eh, if I was dragon turned human I'd probably have the same problem.

"She wants him to stay here for a couple nights like you did." I nodded and looked over at Thane "He can do that." He glared at me before putting his head on the pillow 'I'm going to go crazy in here.' He told me. I just rolled my eyes and followed Gobber out of the hut.

"Well then, that couldn't have gone better for ye." Gobber said as we neared the bottom. I just nodded silently "Also eh, my apprentice is a bit… different from most others. He's a good kid though and if I see you picking on him in the smithy you'll be out of a job." He told me seriously.

I put up my hands "I've met many different people Gobber, I'll be nice if that's what you're asking." He nodded "Good… and thank you." I rose an eye "Why are you thanking me?" I asked confused "Well… most judge him by his name alone."

"Well you know what they say, don't judge a book by it's cover." He smiled and patted me on the back "I'm glad you think that way lad, not many around here do." He said before walking me in the direction of the smithy "Might as well show you your new workplace." He said as we neared it.

I could hear the faint sounds of a hammer as we came up on it "That boy better be fixing a sword…" I heard him mutter under his breath. We went in a side entrance and I'm feeling nervous "HICCUP, I have someone I want you to meet." I heard the sounds of tools hitting the ground and a yelp or two.

Then standing in front of me was Hiccup, the first viking to tame a night fury and the one to make peace. He wasn't as lanky as the movie portrayed. That and he looked a little less… round in his face if that makes sense "Sorry what is it Gober I couldn't…" He looked up and saw me and stopped "Hiccup this is Dave, Dave this is Hiccup." He looked at Gobber and then back to me.

"You're the guy they hit off of the dragon aren't you?" I nodded and Gobber spoke up "And now he's going to be working in the smithy." His eyes widened "Y-you're replacing me?!" I quickly waved my hands around "No no, I will be working WITH you." I saw realization flash in his eyes and he blushed obviously embarrassed.

"Oh…" I mentally chuckled and stuck out my hand still not believing the situation"Nice to meet you Hiccup." He looked at my hand for a second as if it was a trap before walking over to shake it. Sadly lady luck doesn't like him either as he slipped on a pair of tongs and fell backwards.

But with my hand already out I quickly grabbed his collar and pulled him back to his feet "Oh ya, I feel like this arrangement will go smoothly." Gobber said before walking to the door "Show him around the smithy Hiccup, I need to go ask Stoick about getting more metal. Blasted idiots around here keep throwing their weapons into the ocean." He said before walking out.

We both stood there awkwardly with him rubbing his collar "Thanks…" He mumbled out "No problem, mind giving me a quick show around?" I asked wanting to know where everything is. He nodded "Of course of course." He said gesturing me to follow.

He lead me around showing me everything from the weapons pile, metal pile, tongs, hammers, and everything else. I looked at the back room and curiosity took over "So what's in there?" I asked "Well uh, I… it's where I make all of my personal stuff." I almost facepalmed but was curious at the same time "May I?"

He looked hesitant but nodded and led me in. My eyes were brought to the desk in there. It held countless blueprints for dragon killing "Whoa…" I never knew there was this much or that they were so complex. Hiccup was just rubbing the back of his neck supporting a blush "Ya it's… just…" He stopped not knowing what to say.

I looked over at him letting out a short laugh "This is amazing, you came up with all of this?" I said actually impressed with the complex drawings in front of me "Yes, but you r-really think so?" He asked sounding disbelieving "Well ya, an idiot would be able to tell that this is genius!"

I watched him smile before walking over "Well this is the one that I've recently created." He said pulling one of the papers out of the mess and handing it to me. I looked it over and instantly knew what it was, this shot down a night fury er… will shoot down one.

I looked over at hm with a grin "You said you made it already?" I asked to which he nodded before walking over to the corner and pulling a blanket off of it "This… this will get me the respect that I've always wanted." I stayed silent at the comment not knowing what to say.

He went into a trance staring at his creation before snapping out of it and looking back at me "So ya, that's everything." He said covering it back up. I nodded looking around the little room "This is really cool Hiccup I'm not going to lie." He smiled a little before bringing me out of the room.

Once out I walked straight into Gobber with a grunt "What the…?" I said stepping back staring at the smith "Eh, I asked the chief where you can stay and he told me that eh… you could stay in his home until a more permanent option is found." He said glancing over at Hiccup.

I nodded "Thank you for asking, I completely forgot in all of the chaos." I told him truthfully forgetting about it "No problem lad." He said with a smile. Then I realized that he was spying on Hiccup and I in the back.

"Well it's late and I think you've had enough for a day. You should walk with Hiccup, he'll show you where to go." I nodded and looked over at him "I'm ready to head out when you are." He nodded and put his apron up "Ready."

I followed him out and heard Gobber start closing up shop behind us. After only a minute I could hear chatter up ahead "Oh no…" I looked at him with an eye raised. When I saw the people in front of us I quickly understood. It was the teens, before he was friends with them.

"What's up pipsqueak?" I instantly recognized Snotlout's arrogant voice "Just going home Snotlout, leave me alone." I watched as Snotlout grabbed him and pushed him up on a wall "Now listen here…" He started.

I was NOT having this go down while I was anywhere near. I grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him off mid sentence "Who do you think you are?!" He said when I stepped in front of Hiccup "I'm the new guy, and he's a friend so beat it." I told him looking him dead in the eye.

Either he was intimidated or didn't want to "Waste" his time with us because they left "You didn't have to do that you know, now you're next on the make fun of list." I rolled my eyes "As of an hour ago you are my friend, and I don't let people mess with my friends."

He let out a small sad smile "Y-you really want to be friends with me… the runt… the mistake…. I don't think so." I grabbed his shoulders and shook them "Being big means nothing, but wit… wit can get you out of almost anything. And if anyone says otherwise ask them how to make a sword… not as easy as it looks."

He laughed a little and I could swear I saw a tear "So friends then?" I said putting out my hand. He stared at it before grabbing it "Friends." He said shaking my hand with a grin "Good, now that that's over let's head back." I said only now realizing how dark it was getting.

He quickly led me to his house and let me in. Stoick was nowhere to be found, He must have seen the look on my face "He usually stays out until way late." I nodded, Asger did the same thing not sleeping until everything was tended to.

"Where will I sleep then?" I asked looking around." He looked around too "Well… I don't know." I looked down "I guess the floor it is, got any blankets or furs?" I asked looking back up. He shook his head "No no, the least I can do is give you my bed until you leave." I chuckled.

"It's fine Hiccup, I'm going to sleep on the floor. Not to be mean but I'm a little less fragile than you and as long as I have a blanket I'll be fine." He nodded slowly before having me follow him upstairs into his room. There was also drawings here, but not blueprints, actual drawings. They were great for being drawn with charcoal on a stick.

He handed me a big blanket "Will this do?... Oh, we don't have another pillow, sorry." I laid it on the ground "No problem, I usually sleep on my arms anyways." I told him lying down. He looked like he wanted to say something but stopped and crawled into his bed.

"Thank you Dave." I heard him say "For what?" He turned in his bed to look at me "For sticking up for me and being a friend I… I've never had that before." I rolled and got comfortable "Well get used to it, cause I don't plan on stopping." I could almost feel the smile on his face "Night Dave." I smiled a little too knowing I just made his day "Night to you too." I said before drifting off into sleep.


	9. The Raid

"DRAGONS!" My eyes shot open in a panic. I saw Hiccup getting up and I followed suit "Come on Dave they'll need us tending to the forge." He said slipping on his boots. I nodded and shook off the sleepiness while following him out the door. He tripped down the stairs and I caught him again within 24 hours.

Once downstairs I could hear him mumbling to himself "The only problem are the pests…" My eyes widened, this was the night. He opened the door and I stood back knowing. The nightmare as expected shot at the door and Hiccup closed it putting his back up to it "...dragons."

After a second he opened it again and i followed him silently watching for dragons. I could hear the vikings around me telling him to go back inside "Ahhh, mornin." I looked back forward watching the man run off and Hiccup get off of the ground.

After another minute I saw the nadder fire but Hiccup was oblivious. I was about to warn him but his father picked him up "Hiccup?! What are you doing outside, what is he doing outside?!" He said asking people around him.

His eyes trained on me and I gulped "You, get him inside NOW!" He dropped him and I followed all the way to the smithy. But my mind wasn't on that, no my mind is on how much I'm changing everything. Nothing involving me is altering anything so far… but I guess bending it wouldn't be breaking it. Plus, maybe this is for the better.

We entered the smithy and Hiccup grabbed his apron "Ahh, how nice of you to join the party, thought you might have been carried off." Good things are going normally "Nah, I'm waaay to muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all...this." He shot back putting up a mace.

"Well they need toothpicks don't they? Who knows, maybe Dave here will keep you from being so." I rolled my eyes and grabbed a sword putting it in the fire. Hiccup continued to grab incoming weapons. In all seriousness though, why the hell so they need to fix their weapons at the START of the raid… makes no sense.

After about a minute I could hear the faint scream of a fire "Come on let's go!" I heard people run by and I peaked out to see all of the teens on fire patrol. They all threw their water on the fire and the last being what I assume to be Astrid because of the dramatic explosion behind her and the teens walking at her side.

I smirked at the lovey dovey face Hiccup was supporting… it was priceless to see in real life. Gobber grabbed the boy with his prosthetic tongs (How do those even work!?) and dragged him back in "Oh come on I need to make my mark!" Hiccup complained.

"Oh you've made marks alright, all in the wrong places." Gober said back poking the boy in the chest with the tongs… that he was just using in the red hot forge… how become I never noticed this before? "Please, I'll kill a dragon and my life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date." He said gesturing in the direction of Astrid.

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!" He said lifting a bola that another viking grabbed and downed a gronckle "Ok fine but this…" He walked over to the launcher "...Will throw it for me." He said patting it.

My fatal mistake was standing in front of it, luckily knowing it was coming I reached out and snatched it out of the air before it hit me. I let out a grunt of pain as the hammer lying on top of the launcher hit my hand and the bola wrapped around it. They both looked at me in amazement and I coughed nervously getting back to a sword.

Gobber turned back to Hiccup "See now this right here is what I'm talking about." He said walking closer to Hiccup "It's just a mild calibration issue." He tried reasoning with the smith "No Hiccup, if you ever want to get out there fight dragons you need to stop all… this." He said gesturing to all of him.

"But you just pointed to all of me?" Gobber poked him in the chest with a smile thinking he got through "Yes that's it, stop being all of you." Hiccup looked him in the eye "Ohhh…" He said shaking his head at the smith "Ohhhh ya." Gobber said back.

"You sir are playing a dangerous game keeping all this...raw vikingness contained...there'll be consequences!" He said getting in the smith's face "I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now." He said dropping a dull sword in his hands.

He brought it to the wheel and began sharpening it staring out the window the whole time. I walked over to him and nudged him on the shoulder. He looked at me surprised and I made sure Gobber wasn't near us "Don't believe him, be you. Otherwise what makes you different from anyone else." He let out a smile looking at his launcher "Thanks." I nodded and got back to work.

Another minute passed and then I heard it. The night fury whistle "NIGHT FURY GET DOWN!" As everyone else ducked Hiccup and I both went to the window to look as it unleashed fire on the catapult. To be honest, it was terrifying and amazing all at once. Hiccup went back in and I saw the look in his eye. I literally know what he's thinking.

"Man the fort Hiccup, Dave, they need me out there." Gobber said taking off his tongs prosthetic and putting on an axe one. As he was leaving he stopped and pointed at Hiccup "Stay. Put There… you know what I mean. Dave watch him." He let out a war cry before joining the others.

Hiccup looked at the launcher and to me. I looked at it as well, tonight would make history "Go for it, I don't see a thing." I told him. He started grinning and ran over to it "Thanks Dave, this means the world to me!" He said running out of the smithy with the launcher.

I could hear the sounds of people telling him to go back in and I chuckled walking up to them "I can take your weapons, just give me a minute." I said grabbing them all "Good, at least you can stay around unlike that little…" I cut him off.

"Hey, don't be talking about my coworker like that or this weapon is last on the list." I said glaring at him. He muttered something that I will not repeat but I got the message through as he waited silently. I put them all in the forge and started to sharpen an axe "I need some bolas over here!" I ran over and quickly gave the man some.

After another minute I could hear a cry of pain… from the night fury "How can I…?" I don't know how I could hear him but I peeked out of the window and with "Dragon vision" was able to see a shape falling out of the night sky "He did it…" I let out a mental sigh, I didn't mess the most important part up.

After another several seconds I could hear Hiccup yelling. He must have the nightmare chasing him so I (With a lot of willpower) Stayed inside knowing the outcome. But I couldn't help but look in his direction even if I did know what was going to happen.

But it wasn't a nightmare chasing him… no this thing was black with bright blood red streaks going through it. Along with that it had a… shadowy look to it, something is definitely up. I ran out of the smithy and heard complaints as I left but that wasn't on my list of priorities right now.

Once I was close enough I could see it better, this was definitely not a normal dragon "Hiccup over here!" I shouted bringing him over to me. The "Dragon" stopped and stared at me as I peeked around the torch pole "You, you are the warrior… pity you won't live long enough." Ok, bad guy alert.

Hiccup was hiding behind the torch with me and the dragon was about to fire so I did something absolutely stupid… I punched it in the face. It reared back surprised "Hiccup, your dagger now!" I said looking over him. He pulled it out and looked back at me "Dave look out!"

Too late, I was knocked into a building and I could feel the wood break behind me… or maybe a bone. I got up groaning but was still fast enough to roll out of the way of another attack "Throw me your dagger now!" He threw it and I nicked it out of the air putting it into a sabre grip.

"You think that little thing will help you? You really are dumber than we all thought." It said laughing and I realized now, this is one of those minions Loki talked about. If so then I need a night fury tempered blade… I looked down at it and over at Hiccup who was watching.

I ran off behind a building "Haha, he is a coward too. Now to complete my job." I heard it turning around and I hurried up. I put scales on my hand and let out a stream of plasma hoping no one would pass by. Once it was white hot I sprayed it with boiling water by using the scauldron thing. My hand turned back normal.

It isn't my best but it'll do. I walked out to see it rearing up once more to roast Hiccup "AHHHHH!" I ran at it with a war cry to distract it, it worked like a charm as it turned to me "What the…?" I gave it no time as I stabbed right into its chest. It let out a scream of pain and black fire.

I pulled down effectively killing… whatever the hell it is. I pulled out the dagger and moved away and it fell burning the torch as it fell. Once it hit the ground it turned into a cloud of black smoke and disappeared. I didn't care as I leaned over in pain from my back "That sucked…" I mumbled "Dave are you ok!?" Hiccup said running over to me.

"Just peachy, you?" I asked making sure he wasn't hurt "You get thrown at a house and ask how I'm feeling?" I nodded a little "I'm fine, thank you." I let out a smile and groaned "Good cause I feel like I've been hit by a boulder." I said sitting up against a house "Try a two ton dragon." He said playfully. I let out a little laugh but stopped when I saw Stoick and felt pain.

He came over and looked between us. Right after that is was almost exactly like the movie, from dialogue to the torch falling and releasing of the dragons "But I really hit one this time." He looked over at me with a desperate look and I nodded letting him know I believed him.

"Just get back to the house, Gobber make sure he gets there." Gobber grabbed him and gave him a light smack on the head before walking away from him "As for you…" Stoick said looking at me "Thank you for helping my son out of danger. He has good intentions but not the means to achieve them."

I let out a smile, he had more than just the means "No problem sir, the very least I could do." I said standing back up rubbing my left shoulder "I'd better get to the smithy, I assume tons of work needs to be done." He nodded his head and I walked to the smithy and got to work.

oOo

It was nearing dusk and I was getting nervous on how it turned out with Toothless. I turned to Gobber who was fixing a sword "Gobber, would you mind if I go check up on Hiccup, I haven't seen him since this morning." He looked up and nodded "Sure thing lad, he's probably at the house." I nodded and left.

But I know better, if everything went accordingly Hiccup is in the forest. I could feel that "Pull" towards Hiccup and Toothless like Loki said. It's that feeling like when someone is watching you, no way to prove it but you just know. With that being said I walked towards the pull.

It took me about twenty minutes of walking to find him lying unconscious on the ground, next to cut bolas. I couldn't help but let out a laugh of relief, he let him go. Only a couple "Big" events left to happen. I was about to turn and walk back but looked at Hiccup lying there.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him to wake him. Once I started shaking him his eyes shot open and he let out a sound of fear "Don't roast me." He said putting his arms up. I rolled my eyes again and grabbed his arm pulling him to his feet "If I did that I'd have to deal with Gobber on my own."

"Wait what… what are you doing out here?" He said obviously confused "Haven't seen you all day so I told Gobber I'd look for you and here you are." I said as if it was obvious. He looked behind him at the cut bola and back to me "It… it got away." He said looking down.

I shook my head "It's probably for the better." I grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at me "I want you to remember this Hiccup, once you kill something you can't take it back and with it come a kind of… guilt. What I did earlier was because I had no other choice, just remember that." I told him remembering the terrible feeling when I first killed.

"It doesn't matter Dave, I plan on changing my motives… maybe just sticking with being a blacksmith." He said looking back down. I patted him on the back "Whatever you want to do, now let's head back it's getting dark." He looked up and nodded.

We walked in silence with him obviously thinking about Toothless. Once the house came into view he put his finger to his lips in a "Shhh" before opening the door. I followed him in already knowing what would happen once we hit the stairs.

"Hiccup." I didn't even try to go up the stairs but instead leaned up against the wall with my arms crossed "Uh hey dad… I need to talk to you." He said crawling back down. They both said what they wanted at the same time "What?" I chuckled a little.

"You go first." "No you go first." Stoick nodded and clapped his hands together "You get your wish, dragon training first thing in the morning." He said with a smile "Oh boy I should have gone first cause you know we have a surplus of dragon fighting vikings but, what about small home repair or bread making vikings…"

Stoick dropped the axe in his arms "You're going to need this." Hiccup shook his head "Are you not listening to me?!" Stoick grabbed him "Enough no more of this." "You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup said bitterly.

"If you're going to be one of us you need to walk like us, talk like us, and think like us. Deal?" He said pointing to his head "This is feeling very once sided." He mumbled "Deal!" He said more forcefully. Hiccups shoulders dropped in defeat "Deal."

"Good, we're going for the nest. Train hard and I'll be back...probably." He said before walking to the door and stopping "Oh and Dave." I was caught off guard "Yes sir?" I asked "You will be joining him in training, you seem the right age. Oh, and watch Hiccup for me will ya?" He said before leaving "And I'll be here… maybe." Hiccup said with a sigh before walking past me upstairs.

I was frozen in place, this wasn't supposed to happen. I'm not supposed to join the training "God damn it." I muttered shaking my head following Hiccup upstairs. I went over to the furs and lied down "You have no idea how much I actually don't want to do this." Hiccup said staring at the ceiling.

"Trust me I do, because I don't either. I don't like to kill things… only if I have to." I said back to him knowing exactly how he felt "Well it seems like we have a little more in common then." I heard him say with a chuckle "Eh, if it's any consolation I'll do my best to make sure you don't get fried."

He laughed again "Thanks but it's probably going to happen anyway, I'm very accident prone if you haven't figured out." I chuckled with him "That you are, but you have yet to fall when I'm near so don't worry about it too much." He hummed "I'm not worried about the dragons…" I stayed silent realizing what he meant until I heard him roll over to sleep. I sighed and followed suit hoping to actually get some sleep.


	10. Welcome to Dragon Training!

When I woke up the next morning Hiccup told me that dragon training was in the afternoon. So I went and got the basket that Thane had and pulled my sword and knives out to carry with me. Now that I know that things are after Hiccup I want to keep myself armed.

After working all day now I'm walking across the bridge to the arena "Welcome to dragon training!" I heard Gobber say up head lifting the gate. The teens went on their rant "Ya, only fun if you get a scar out of it." I looked at Hiccup knowingly "Yep pain, LOVE IT."

I couldn't help but let out a little laugh "I think I'm good, you can have all the pain." I said to him. He just rolled his eyes "Oh great who let them in? Can I transfer to the class with cool vikings." Snotlout said walking further in with the twins snickering.

Gobber went alongside Hiccup "Ahh don't worry about it, they'll see you as sick or insane and go for the more viking like teens instead." He said pushing him into line. Gobber started to talk but I wasn't listening to him, no I was listening to the dragons.

"Oh no, who do you suppose is going out today?" I looked around and realized that it was literally the dragons that I'm hearing "I don't know so will you all shut up already!" I looked over and knew that the last comment came from the nightmare. The bickering went on for a minute until I heard "I believe in learning on the job!"

My eyes narrowed as the gronckle came out at full speed hitting the wall eating rocks as it landed "Ohh, so good." I backed away feeling freaked out "Quick what's the first thing you need?" Gobber shouted out.

"A doctor?"

"Plus five speed?"

"A shield!"

"That's right. A shield, if you ever have the choice between a sword or a shield take the shield." He said putting the shield into Hiccup's hand. I didn't pick one up though, a shield would only slow me down and I learned that speed is key, for me. The twins were hit and Gobber called them out.

"Those shields are good for another thing too, noise. Make lots of it, it throws off a dragon's aim." My vision started to blur and I realized that my eyes changed 'Bad Dave, you're gonna get yourself killed.' I scolded turning them back. Vision was fine, for the most part, once I did.

"Now how many shots does a gronckle have?" He asked us "Five?" "NO SIX!" Fishlegs called over Snotlout "That's right six, one for each of ya… err most of ya." He said rubbing his chin. Fishlegs got hit and quickly ran out of the arena.

"Hey I was wondering if you work out, you look like you work out AHHH…" The gronckle blasted Snotlout to the ground and Astrid ran over by Hiccup. But the dragon turned to me "Dave…" I heard Gobber try to warn me. My entire body tensed up waiting for a shot.

It came too, I brought my legs out from under me and fell under the blast. Once it passed I pushed myself back to my feet and readied for another shot. The gronckle moved on though to the other two "So just us then eh?" I heard him try.

"Nope just you." She said before rolling out of the way. Hiccup's shield was ripped out of his arms from the gronckle ramming into him and I cringed watching him spin "HICCUP!" The gronckle cornered him and I was about to do something until Gobber passed me with lightning speed that I didn't know was possible for a man with one leg.

He pulled the gronckle up at the last second "And that's six. Go back to bed you overgrown sausage." He said throwing the gronckle back in it's cage. He walked over to Hiccup "Remember a dragon will always… always go for the kill." He said looking Hiccup in the eye.

"Class dismissed." Gobber said walking out of the arena "Do everyone a favor and get hit by it next time." Snotlout said passing by us following Gobber. I growled a little but stopped feeling a hand on my shoulder, it was Hiccup and he was shaking his head "Don't let him get to you." I looked back over at Snotlout and nodded.

Then he walked around me staring in the direction of the forest. I followed him for a few seconds until he turned around with his mouth open before closing it and shutting his mouth "What is it?" I asked him. He took a deep breath and turned around "Can you keep a secret?" I nodded "Unless you were to say otherwise, yes."

He looked around and rubbed the back of his head "That night fury I hit, it went down in the forest… and it did get away… after I cut the ropes." He said looking around. He must really trust me to be telling me something that could get him killed… guess I've left an impression.

"What happened?" I asked trying to be curious "That's the thing, Gobber told us that dragons always go for the kill… it didn't." I looked in the direction of the forest as well "Well… maybe there's more to it than we think." His eyes widened "Y-you're not surprised, I was half expecting you to run off to tell someone."

"Well, you told me to keep it secret and I'm not a lier. Plus it's not like anyone would believe me anyway." He nodded his head "Follow me, I want to go back… unless you don't want to?" He said turning back around "No no, I'll come." I said beginning to follow him. His shoulders relaxed in what I assume to be a relief.

We walked back out to the spot and when we got there he instantly grabbed one of the bolas "But not you…" He muttered before looking up and walking forward. I followed him silently and blindly wondering if I should have accepted to come out here. In my own thoughts, I ran into him.

"Sorry." I mumbled getting my head back in its proper place. He didn't say anything but instead leaned over and picked something up. It was a night fury scale. I looked just in time to see Toothless's attempt to fly out. Hiccup jumped back into me in surprise.

I let out a grunt keeping us from falling over. He didn't say anything but instead went over to the cliff and looked over it. I stayed my distance but looked over his shoulder to see him drawing Toothless and erase the left tail fin. I cringed as he dropped the charcoal pencil.

Toothless looked up at us and turned his head. Hiccup copied him turning his head as well. I could hear the purr from where I was standing behind him. I didn't dare move a muscle as the two looked at each other. Only when the thunder crackled did the two look away from each other.

"C-come on Dave… it's going to rain and get dark soon." He mumbled taking one last peek at Toothless. I didn't say anything but just followed him silently. After a minute of walking back he looked at me "Please say something, I want to know what you're thinking." He said.

I gulped "Well… I… my views are changed how about that." I said not wanting to make him not go back "Nothing else? The night fury looked at us and didn't kill us… it seemed curious like us." He said going into thought. I continued to stay silent the entire way back. But of course the rain hit us halfway… it sucked.

When we entered the hall we were soaked and getting a lot of stares from the teens. Hiccup grabbed his plate and Snotlout moved making no space for him. I grabbed my food and followed him "Now where did Hiccup go wrong today?" I could see the cringe on his face before it even started.

"Uh he showed up?"

"He didn't get eaten?"

"He's never where he should be."

"Very good, and what about you Astrid?" He asked her "I mistimed my somersault which threw off my balance." She said with no emotion… it was kind of creepy "No no that was soo… Astrid." I looked at Hiccup and put my finger in my mouth in a puking gesture. He giggled until Gobber looked back over.

"And what about Dave where did he go wrong?" He asked. It was silent for a few seconds "He didn't grab a shield like you said." Astrid said looking at me with a look of… I really can't tell what she thinks "Ahh, but what if I wasn't going for a shield?" I countered.

"Gobber's the teacher, we do as he says." She said back. I can't believe I'm arguing with Astrid about combat "True, but everyone has a fighting style. Mine just so happens to be speed and I know I can dodge better than using a shield." Gobber chuckled "Aye that is true, everyone does have their own style. I can only give you what I know but that doesn't mean you need to stick to only that." Astrid looked back at her plate and I felt my cheeks heat up as I saw nearby tables listening in.

"Either way, you need to live and breathe this stuff. The dragon manual, everything we know about dragons is in this book." He said putting it on the table. All of a sudden he looked up at the sound of thunder "No attacks tonight study up I'm off to bed." He said before walking away.

"Read… while we're still alive?!" Tuffnut said sounding disgusted "Oh, I've read it several times there's this one dragon that buries itself for weeks, and another that sprays boiling water…" Tuffnut cut him off "There was a chance I was going to read that…" He looked at his sister "But now?" She finished.

"You guys read while I go kill stuff." Snotlout said getting up and walking away. Everyone else followed "Soo wanna share?" Hiccup said looking at Astrid "Read it." She said rudely pushing it towards him "Oh wow all to myself I'll see you…" The doors closed "...tomorrow."

He let out a defeated sigh and looked over at me "You wanna read it with me at least?" I nodded "Sure." I pulled up a chair and sat closer to him. He got up and went over to a table to grab a candle. Everyone else left about the same time the teens did.

We read over the book and everyone knows how it goes "Bla bla bla Kill on sight, bla bla bla extremely dangerous bla bla bla." He flipped to the last page and took in a breath "The night fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Your only hope is to hide and pray that it doesn't find you…" He tossed the drawing on the book.

"Well I lived to tell the tail… something's not right about all of this." He mumbled before turning to me "If dragons always went for the kill I'd either be eaten or fried but I'm neither… I don't get it." He said staring back at the drawing.

I stood up and patted him on the shoulder "You can figure out more tomorrow, for now we need sleep." He nodded and pulled out his drawing and closing the book "There is something I can feel it in my gut… and I will figure it out." I nodded with a smile knowing where this determination would lead. I followed him back to the house and we both got some well needed rest.

oOo

The next day I worked in the smithy once more until it was time for dragon training. I'm currently standing in front of Gobber who was pushing down on a lever "Today is the deadly nadder. It's quick and light on its feet. You need to be quicker and lighter." I heard a scream from Fishlegs "I really question your teaching methods!"

I chuckled in agreement but stopped and pushed myself up against a wall when the nadder came round. Slowly but surely I crawled my way over to where Hiccup was standing in front of Gobber. I could hear the twins being attacked just before I got there "I know I know, but hypothetically." I let out a grunt as Snotlout and Astrid pushed their way past me.

"Hiccup…" I watched Astrid bring her and to the ground. He got the memo because he joined us in our crouch. I watched Astrid roll then Snotlout then… oh boy. I cringed as he stopped midway and the nadder turned towards us "Viking!"

Well I can say that the nadder had us running for the hills. We split off a few seconds later and it decided that I was a better target than Hiccup "Oh come on." I groaned twisting and turning through the maze. But I hit a dead end.

I turned to see the nadder closing in fast and glanced up 'These walls aren't too tall.' I took a quick breath before running up the wall, jumping to the other side and pulling myself over . Once I was on the other side my legs started running again but this time the nadder went for someone else.

I kept myself hidden until I heard it, the maze was falling and I'm still in it "Shit…" I sprinted around the corners until I could see the outside. Of course I was just a second too late and one of the walls landed on my right leg "Ahhhh…!" Using some "Non-human strength" I lifted it enough for me to get my leg out.

"Very well done Astrid." I looked over and instantly felt pity knowing "Is this some kind of joke to you!? Our parents war is about to become ours, figure out what side you're on." She said putting the axe in his face before leaving muttering to herself.

I walked over and pulled him up. He had a tear in his eye but quickly wiped it away "Let's get out of here, I have an idea for that dragon." He said leading me out. I internally panicked, I could not be around for this one. Too much bonding for another person to be around.

"About that Hiccup… I think you should go alone." He stopped and stared at me "Why? You're gonna let me go alone?" I nodded "I feel like this is something you need to do on your own. Plus I haven't checked up on Thane… he might be a little cranky." I said realizing that we haven't talked in awhile.

He nodded slowly "Ok… but if I'm not back tonight… assume the worst and stay away." Wow, he's very optimistic "It'll go fine, if not I'll bring you back to life so I can go with ya next time. Sound good?" He let out a little laugh before shaking his head "I suppose… see you tonight then."

I nodded and he walked towards the docks while I went to Gothi's hut. When I arrived I could hear him before entering "Hey OW… that's my hair lady. Gods I'm gonna kill Da…" I pushed open the door to see Gothi examining Thane.

He stared at me "Please tell me that you're here to get me out… please?" I chuckled and looked over at Gothi "Is he alright to leave?" She nodded yes and Thane was out of the bed faster than a lightning bolt "Good let's go!" He said going for the door just to fall. I caught him so he didn't smash his face into the door.

"Hey, take it slow." I said putting my arm around his for support "Ya ya whatever let's go." I turned to Gothi with amusement clear on my face "Thank you Gothi." She nodded and I brought Thane out of the hut "Never thought I'd be so happy to see the sun in my life."

I rolled my eyes "You're such a dramaqueen." He looked at me "What's that?" I couldn't help but laugh while shaking my head "Don't worry about it." I said amused. He started to look around "So this is what we were searching for… doesn't seem like much." He said mumbling the last part.

"Not yet but motions are in play and the story has already begun. That boy I told you about is, as we speak, befriending a night fury." I told him as we got off the ramp "Hmm… never seen another night fury before." I chuckled "How do you think I feel?"

We walked for a little bit before coming up on the smithy "This is where I work now." He started to sniff the air "Smells like you when you came home." I rose an eye "You can smell that?" He nodded "Well… ya. Kinda comes with being a drag…. Oh… right." He said stopping half way.

"Either way yes, this is the same line of work as last time. But, now we have to find you a job." I said before he stared at me "I can't even walk… how am I supposed to work?" That was a good point "Well, you practice walking and I'll search for you. Here, let me show you where we're sleeping for now." I said heading in the direction of the house.

"Bigger than your house." He muttered as we got close "Oh haha. This is the chief's house so of course it's bigger." He let out a snicker and I punched him in the shoulder "Shut up. Also, I need to get a few things done in the smithy so you're coming with." I said turning us back around to the smithy.

When we entered Gobber was working on a sword. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he turned around "Ah you must be Thane. Your brother's a good worker here." He said putting out his hand. Thane looked at me and I gestured to his hand. He got the memo and grabbed it.

"Good to hear that uh…" He turned to me "Gobber." I said to which he nodded "Well Gobber nice to meet you too." He said shaking the smith's hand. I coughed "Uh Gobber Thane is still having problems with his legs so is that alright if he sticks with us in here while I work?" He nodded "I don't see why not. Also, have you seen Hiccup?"

I nodded "Ya I have. He went for a long walk after the whole… Astrid thing." Recognition went across of his face "Oh… ok." I picked up a sword and tossed it in the forge "She was too harsh on him." I said pushing on the bellow.

"Aye she was but that's just how she is." He said pounding on the sword. After about ten minutes the smithy was filled with the sounds of hammers on metal. It wasn't until I glanced up did I see the look on Thane's face "Are you feeling ok?" I asked setting down the hammer.

"It's nothing just… everything's a little blurry." He said shaking his head. I quickly understood and glanced at Gobber "It's your dragon side. Try to think… human." I said making sure I wasn't heard "Easy for you to say. I've been human for almost three days now… I can't handle it."

I let out a short sigh "Ok ok… I can solve this." I walked over to Gobber "Hey Gobber… would you mind if I try to get my brother's legs working again?" He nodded "Sure, not much here anyways." He said before turning back to his sword. I grabbed Thane and went in the direction of the forest.

I brought him far in not wanting anyone to find us. Once I felt we were out far enough I let go of him "Ok change." He was a dragon within seconds."Oh soooo much better." He said stretching his wings out. I leaned up against a tree "You're gonna have to get used to being human because I don't have any other way."

He nodded while stretching "Ya ya I know just… let me enjoy having wings again." He said before taking off and circling the trees above me "You wanna go for a flight?" He said landing. I looked up and figured we had another hour or two before dark "Sure, but we stay on the far side of the island. And no going in that direction." I said pointing towards the cove.

"Ya ya whatever let's go!" I rolled my eyes and got on "Ok you needy lizard." I said gripping onto the saddle. Good thing too because he shot straight up like a bullet "WOOOHOOO!" I shouted squeezing my legs tight and waving my hands in the air.

oOo

Once it got dark Thane turned back human and followed me back to town all on his own. I went for the house but ran into Hiccup literally. It was more like me knocking him over but I grabbed him before he hit the ground again "S-sorry abou… Dave." He said realizing who I was.

"So far the one and only." He glanced at Thane before grabbing me and pulling me away from him. For how small he was he did have a little strength. He made sure that Thane couldn't hear "The night fury I… he… we're friends now I think." He said keeping an eye on Thane who was leaning on a building "So… how did that happen?" I asked trying to be curious.

He told me the entire story and it all checked out the same way that it should "Are you two done with your secret meeting or am I going to sleep right here?" Thane said impatiently. I looked over at him and sighed "Fine I'll get you ready for bed." I muttered.

"Um Dave, Gobber said that those in training are to go to the catapult." I sighed and nodded "Ok I'll be there just… let me get him to bed." He nodded before walking off. I turned to Thane annoyed "You couldn't keep quiet?" He just shrugged "I'm tired, changing forms is tiring, you should know that." I shook my head slowly before leading him inside and showing him where to sleep.

Once I did that I quickly ran to the catapult. When I arrived Gobber was talking about how he lost his limbs "...that another one took my leg. You're a bit late." He said looking at me. I shrugged and sat next to Hiccup "I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful arm and leg by chopping them off of every dragon I see… with my face."

Gobber swallowed a piece of chicken "Mmm, no it's the wings and tails you wanna go for. A downed dragon is a dead dragon." Hiccup shot up from next to me and quickly ran down the catapult. I glanced at Gobber before following him down. I passed Astrid who was standing by the exit.

I quickly ran up beside Hiccup who was speed walking "What's up?" I said slowing down "I downed him… I downed the dragon by tearing off his tail fin." He said before walking into the smithy "Now I plan on fixing it… by making a new one." He said while starting up the forge.

"Ok… need any help?" I asked looking around "No…. actually yes. Start taking those metal bits off of that broken shield." He said pointing over to it. I went over and started to pull them off "So… you have this fin planned out?" I said grunting "All in here." He said pointing to his head. I continued to help him with it all night until it was done.


	11. Let's fly

I felt a hand on my shoulder and my eyes shot open grabbing it "Whoa whoa easy there." Hiccup said. I looked to see that I was grabbing his hand "Sorry." I mumbled letting his hand go. He had an amused look on his face "What?" I asked looking around.

"Nothing just… how did you sleep while standing?" He asked with a small smirk forming. I didn't even realize it until he said something "Well I practiced a lot in choir class… boring as all get out, the other kids were hopeless." He rose an eye "Choir class?" I shook my hand "Don't worry about it."

He shrugged and showed me the tailfin "Soo… do you by any chance… wanna help me get it on him?" He said looking desperate. I was about to tell him no but I just couldn't so I nodded. He air thrusted "Yes! I need to get some fish first."

"I need to find someone to babysit my brother." I said walking in the direction of the house and realizing that my legs were a bit stiff "Ok I'll meet you there." I nodded and tried to formulate a plan in my head as I walked to the house. Once there I ran up to him "Come on get up." I said shaking him awake.

"Don't you have some metal to be pounding on?" He grumbled as he got up rubbing his eyes. I rolled my eyes dragging him up to his feet "I'm not going to be around for a while. So you're gonna be on your own." I said walking down the stairs.

"Wonderful." He grumbled as we exited the house "You can hang around the smithy or just walk around I don't care just… don't do anything stupid." I said showing him how serious I was "Ok ok I get it. I'll try to get these damn legs to work." He said smacking his right leg.

"Ok, try to build up strength and get a layout of the village will ya?" He nodded and Hiccup was on the path we were walking on "Aaannd that's my cue to leave, be back later." I said giving him a pat on the shoulder and running up to Hiccup "Ok ready… actually wait." I ran back over to Thane.

"Now what?" He asked as I neared him "Bring these to the smithy and make sure that no one else gets them. They have special metal in them remember." I said giving him my sword and knives. He rolled his eyes before nodding. I ran back over to Hiccup "Ok now I'm good."

"Huh, it's almost like you know." He said steering us to the forest "Well I assume me coming in all decked out in armor and weapons might spook him." I tried reasoning "True enough." He said with a shrug. The rest of the trip was rather silent because I had no idea on what to say.

A cold sweat started building up on my brow as we neared the crack in the cove. We neared the entrance and I saw the shield that was stuck in it. He gave me a sheepish look "I uh… got it stuck." I rolled my eyes as he stepped over it. I followed but once I got to the other side I gave it a good kick popping it loose "Thanks." I heard him say I as I turned around.

"Huh, where's he at… Toothless!" He shouted out. I looked around but even with "Dragon vision" I couldn't find him 'Oh I've messed something up haven't I?' I mentally groaned until I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around "AHHH!" He leapt at me and pinned me to the ground.

"I've got you." I heard him say. His voice was that of a teenager, deep but not very deep "Nononono he's a friend. A friend." Hiccup said waving his hands frantically. Toothless looked over at him then back to me and started to sniff "You smell like me." He said while continuing to smell me "Toothless…"

I put up a hand to Hiccup "He's not roasting me or eating me… please just let him be." He may bee nice later but for now death doesn't sound good. A few seconds later he got off of me and I got up slowly brushing myself off. Toothless continued to stare at me "You smell different than the rest." He said continuing to eyeball me.

I clapped my hands together "Ok so now that we've met and almost getting roasted, do you still want to try out the fin?" I said looking over to Hiccup trying not to show that Toothless scared the absolute shit out of me "Uh… sure. Toothless look what I've brought." He said lifting the basket.

It seemed to get his attention off of me and I let out a breath of relief. As I've said you've seen the cartoon version from your living room. I just got pounced on by a living, fire breathing dragon… for your information that is absolutely terrifying, I wouldn't advise trying it.

"I've got some icelandic cod, some salmon, and a whole smoked eel." I took a step back as Toothless went berserk "Nonono, ya I'm not a fan of eel either." He said tossing the eel backwards… where I was standing "Oops, sorry." He said as I took the eel off of my face and tossed it down.

"That's right just keep watching that." I heard him mumble as he went behind Toothless. My eyes were starting to have problems as my vision was starting to blur and eyes started to burn. I kept rubbing my eyes to no avail. I walked over to the water and knelt down putting my face in washing my eyes out trying to get the burning sensation to stop.

I pulled my head back out and the burning feeling disappeared but they were still sore "Note to self, no eels for me." I muttered drying my face off "WHOA!" I almost went into the lake as they flew over me. They were starting to fall until Hiccup grabbed the fin and opened it "I DID IT!" I heard him shout. Toothless did a sharp turn making them both go into the lake "YA!" I heard him shout as he popped back out of the water.

They both swam in and Hiccup got the fin back off of Toothless. He walked over to me with a grin "So… what do you think of our work?" He asked looking at Toothless "I do believe it needs improvement." I said also looking at him.

"I'll bring a rope next time to steer." I nodded and turned to look at the eel. It affected me, not sure if it does the same thing to real dragons but I assume that does "Are you alright you look… out of it." Hiccup said snapping me back to attention "I'm fine just… amazed." He nodded and tossed the fin and eel in the basket.

"Well, we should probably get back… Gobber told me some work needs to get done before training today so… let's head out. See you later Toothless." He said over to Toothless before walking to the exit. I followed him and Toothless followed me. Just before I left I heard him speak "I'm watching you."

When we got back I couldn't stop thinking about Toothless. He could actually smell the night fury on me…. That's the opposite of good. I sighed as we neared the smithy. Hiccup put the basket in the back room and I looked over to see Thane leaning up in the back if the room.

"So you did decide to come here eh?" I asked grabbing a dull axe "No I just got here. I think I can walk on my own now." I nodded as I got the grinder wheel going and putting the axe to it "Good, I'm getting tired of carrying you." I said mumbling the last part.

He punched me in the back of my shoulder causing me to drop the axe "Come on…" I said glaring at him. Gobber started to chuckle across the room "What's so funny?" I said with slight agitation that the axe was now even duller "Nothing just… I can tell you're brothers that's all." I let out my own chuckle at the fact that we weren't actually.

"Oh Thane, you should join me in watching your brother fight some dragons." I cringed at the fact that I never told him about that "Oh he is is he?" He said glancing over at me. I set down the axe and walked up beside him "Not the time and it's not what you think. It was kinda… accidental." I said sheepishly.

"Sure… I'll come watch, you better not be lying." He said while directing the last bit to me "Of course it is, god I thought you'd trust me by now." I said annoyed at his tone. He froze up bit before nodding "Ya… sorry… just don't like this form is all. It's making me cranky." He said sounding sincere.

"It's fine. Plus I'll try to get you in the forest everyday to change." He nodded before I went back to the axe "Ok… sorry." He said to which I waved him off "What was that about?" Hiccup asked needing to use the wheel after me "Just a misunderstanding." He nodded as I continued to grind an edge to the axe.

oOo

After a few hours Gobber told us that we needed to go to the arena. When we went there I could see Thane eyeballing Hiccup the entire way. I walked up beside him and nudged him "Hey, you're kinda watching him a little closely." He looked at me before returning his gause.

"I can smell it on him." I rose and eye "Smell what?" He looked back at me "You can't smell the eel on him? It's absolutely revolting." He said with disgust in his voice. I let out a little chuckle "Funny how something so harmless does so much damage."

After a few seconds I realized something "Soo Thane… if that stuff was to get in a dragon's eyes are there any side effects?" He looked at me with a weird look "Well ya… it gets all itchy and it burns. Oh, and my vision went blurry when it happened to me once, nasty little cratures. Why?" I took a quick peek at Gobber.

"Well I did and that describes to a point the feeling. Just making sure I won't die or something." He nodded "Ya you'll be fine, just DON'T eat it. Interesting how you have dragon weaknesses though." He said starting to stare off in thought. But he must have been pulled out of it as we neared the entrance.

"Ok you lot line up, today is about teamwork.!" Gobber shouted. We followed his orders and lined up. Once we did he paired up Tuffnut and Snotlout, Ruffnut and Astrid, Fishlegs and Hiccup, and left me alone because apparently I can handle myself according to Gobber "A wet dragon head can't light it's flame." He said before opening the cage. The Zippleback came out spewing out gas which quickly filled the entire arena.

'Oh dear god… one spark and…' I shivered at the thought of the entire place going up. Don't ask why but I got an amazing idea that I would have to work on after getting out of this life or death situation. A canister of zippleback gas, both a smoke screen and an explosive. I shook my head and got my head back in the game.

Very soon all of the teens were being picked off one by one. I was almost taken out as well but I jumped over the tails as they came by. I backed away as the smoke started to clear only to see Fishlegs hit the wrong head "Oh wrong head… heh heh…." He screamed as he was hit with a stream of gas.

"Come on Hicccup!" I heard Gobber say. Obviously he missed, that's just how it goes "HICCUP!" Gobber started to run in his direction but stopped as he pushed the dragon back "Back Back! That's right back… now think about what you've done." I heard him say before tossing the eel into the cage. My head turned when I heard a bucket drop "I uh… I've got something to… ya." He said before leaving.

I followed him out "So… what now?" I asked with and eye risen. He turned his head to me "Well uh… I'm going to need a saddle if I want his fin to work." My eyes lit up, I really wanted to know how he made his so I could make one for Thane that wasn't… well terrible "Ya ya, I'll help." He nodded before heading out for the smithy.

Once we got there he then went into the back "Ok grab me that leather over there and I'll get the stitching kit." He said climbing a ladder into the loft. I grabbed the leather and laid it out on a table. He jumped off of the loft and landed with ease. I gava look at the unathletic teen and he shrugged "I may have slept up there a few nights." I hummed then he clapped his hands together and pulled out a hammer and a punch "Let's get started then shall we?"

I still wonder where he learned to make a saddle, I never actually asked him. But that's besides the point, I know how to make a saddle and Toothless's saddle was made after a few hours of work, a lot faster than I thought it would take "There, all done." He said with a smile lifting it up. I gave him a thumbs up "Come on I want to test it." He said grabbing a long rope and running out.

I was surprised at his speed considering that he was carrying a saddle but I was able to keep up "So… where can you buy leather around here anyways?" I asked wanting to make my little side project. He slowed his speed a little feeling the weight of the saddle get to him "We get ours from Bucket and Mulch." I nodded slowly at the useful info.

The rest of the trip was wordless until we got to the cove "Ohhh Toothless…" He lifted the saddle and Toothless's eyes went wide as he ran off. Hiccup followed him with the saddle above his head. I couldn't help but let out a laugh as the two were running around the lake/pond in the cove. After several minutes Toothless slowed down and let him put the saddle on.

Once he got it on he looked over at me with pride in his eyes "It fits… ha ha!" He air thrusted and I couldn't help but smile at his small victory that would change everything "It doesn't look to bad does it?" He asked me to which I shook my head "Nah, it looks great." He smiled before going back and tying the rope to the fin.

After it was tied on he got on the saddle "We're gonna try to fly now alright bud?" He said patting Toothless's back "Thank you." I heard Toothless reply sounding sincere "Ok ok… let's go." He said pulling the fin tight. Toothless took off and right away went above the lake. I could hear him laughing from where I was standing. That is until he pulled on the string and went flying off "AHHHH!" He landed in the lake with Toothless.

I walked over to him "You alright?" He mumbled something about a safety strap. I thought for a second at the fact that I never added a safety strap "Ok I'll be back, I need to add something to the saddle. Just wait here for me." He said before grabbing the saddle and running out of the cove soaking wet.

I looked over at Toothless who was watching where he left. Not wanting things to get weird I walked away from him. But to my luck he came over to me and started to sniff me "There it is again, you smell of dragon." He said still sniffing me "Will you stop that please, you're weirding me out." I said taking a step back from him. He continued to come closer to smell me so I gave up and let him. After a few minutes he stopped and walked away mumbling about how he could smell night fury on me. That could be a problem in the future.

Toothless lied down while we waited for Hiccup. Thankfully it took Hiccup a little less than a half hour to get back "Ok Toothless I have another idea." He said jolting me out of the light nap I was taking and gripping one of my knives. Toothless got up and walked over to him "Ok here's this aaaand done." He said getting the saddle back on.

He turned to me "So uh… mind bringing me back if I break something?" He said with a little humor "I don't know I could carry all of that raw vikingness." I shot back with a smirk. He rolled his eyes letting out a little laugh "Hardy har." He said before getting on the saddle "Ok Toothless… let's go." I heard him say before tying the rope to his leg.

They took off very quickly and the fin was holding. Then they started to do a lap around the cove and it started to waver. They went straight over the side "AHHHHH!" I ran as fast as I could out of the cove and to where they landed. I was there within half a minute pushing my way through 6 foot grass.

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that he was ok and saw Toothless rolling around. But sadly that dragon nip was also affecting me, not bad but I could feel a pull towards the grass. Purely out of curiosity I grabbed a little bit and took a whiff. My knees about gave out as soon as I did. I froze as I heard Toothless growling "I KNEW something was off about you!" He said walking towards me.

Being slightly terrified I walked backwards and about tripped off into the cove "Toothless what are you doing?!" Hiccup said running over to us "You didn't see his eyes turn into slits, I know I did!" He growled to Hiccup. I almost facepalmed at my mess up, of course my eyes would change in front of him "Just calm down Toothless, he's my friend." He said putting his hand out while standing in front of me.

With his eye's still in slits he jumped passed us and back into the cove "What in Loki's name was that about?" He asked looking at Toothless "He is the one who caused this." I mumbled thinking of the god "What?" I shook my head "No idea, maybe he just likes you more than me." He shrugged "Makes sense I suppose."

"I'll be back tomorrow bud." He called in before dragging me with him back to the village. On the way back he looked to be in thought "Why did he do that… maybe I shouldn't leave you two together alone." I nodded in agreement, after all getting killed would end this very quickly and well you know… kinda suck. Once we got to town we went straight to the house because it was late.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something coming at me and instinctively grabbed it pushing upwards. It was Thane's hand so I let go "You ditched me." He deadpanned "Ohhh…. Oops…." I rubbed the back of my head letting out a nervous laugh "Whatever, let's just sleep. People kept asking me to help them move stuff at the docks." He grumbled annoyed.

I nodded and we all went to the house "I'll uh… sleep in the chair." I said going over to the firepit and sitting in a chair "Nonono take my bed." Hiccup said waving his hands. I kicked my feet up onto the fire pit "Nah, just got comfy." He sighed before getting me a blanket "Fine, but I'm not going to have you freeze." I took the blanket and thanked him before going to sleep.


	12. Whoops

Over the next two days we fought the Gronckle, Nadder, and the Terror. He took the Gronckle out using the dragon nip, the Nadder by giving her a good scratch, and the Terror with a little light. Funny how easy it is to bring a dragon down without even using a weapon. Toothless still gives me looks when we go to the cove but he's yet to kill me so I'm good for now.

Now we are going back to the cove to put the final rig onto Toothless, the one that works. But I forgot what who waiting for us in the forest "Do you think this one will work?" He asked lifting the rig. I nodded of course I do, it's genius Thanks Dav…" We were cut off by the sound of a war cry "AHHHH!" I pulled out my sword and turned to the direction of the cry.

Astrid was rolling and aiming an axe in our direction. She stopped mid swing and looked at us both confused. I nudged Hiccup and we quickly continued on to hide behind a rock that was right next to us. We pressed up against it and moved as she did to stay out of her view. Only when we heard an annoyed huff and footsteps did we continue to the cove.

"That was way too close." He mumbled as we entered. I nodded in agreement "Toothless… I've got some food." Toothless came over to us with wide eyes, but he still gave me the stink eye. Once he started eating Hiccup quickly set everything up putting metal cables through the fin and to the pedal.

"Ok and… done! Now I just need to get the directions sorted out." He said getting on the saddle "Um… are you going to follow us or wait here?" I told him that I was going back to the village to get some stuff done in the smithy. He nodded "Ok, see you tonight then." I nodded as I walked back to the village.

It was a short I got there I pulled out the leather I was hiding and pulled out the stitching kit 'If he can do it in one night I should be able to get it done in a day.' I thought before getting to work on punching holes.

I was going at it for about an hour until I heard a voice "What are you doing now?" I jumped slightly and turned to see Thane. I grinned "I'm making a saddle, not that crappy one that we have now." His eyes lit up "Really?! Please tell me we are going to go flying soon I'm starting to go freaking crazy grounded like this." I nodded "How does tomorrow sound?" He nodded his head quickly "Ok then help me with this will ya?" He agreed and started to help me.

We were working for a good four hour or five hours until we finished, it was now night time "So… what do you think?" I asked lifting it up. He nodded "I like it, looks comfortable." I grinned before setting it back down "One final touch." I told him lifting up some black dye. Figured it would blend in better on him if I did that, and it would look nice.

As we were applying the dye I heard someone about to come in. In horror I remembered that they needed to come to the smithy to get the safety cord off. In under a second I put out all of the candles with my magic. Thane was giving me a confused look but I gave him the 'Be quiet' finger. Slowly I had him follow me into the loft with the saddle.

Just then they entered "Ok where are you…" I heard Hiccup mumble searching through tools. Toothless started to sniff the air before his eyes went wide "TWO night furies?!" Where are you?" He mumbled looking around the smithy, in doing so he also pulled Hiccup to the ground "Oh come on, work with me here Toothless." He said trying to pry the hook straight on the saddle.

"Hiccup, are you in there?" Everyone in the smithy stopped breathing until Hiccup jumped out of the window "Astrid uh, hey Astrid hi Astrid." I felt Thane facepalm next to me "I normally don't care what people do but you're acting weird." Toothless started to pull on him looking over at a sheep "Well weirder." I could hear his nervous chuckles until Toothless pulled him through and out of the smithy.

She pulled open the shutters and I could hear them take off behind her "I'll find out what you're doing." I heard her mumble before walking off. After a few seconds I realized that I hadn't breathed for a full minute and took in a breath "That was a little close… for everyone." I heard Thane mumble.

I crawled down the ladder and lit all of the candles again with magic once more "Ok let's get this finished and we'll hide it in the forest ok?" He nodded and we went into overtime dying the rest of it black. Once we were done we brought it to the forest, opposite side of the cove, and hid it. After that we went back to the house.

Hiccup made it back the same time we did "Where were you guys?" He asked as we entered "Eh, we went for a late night stroll… couldn't sleep." Thane explained. He must have believed us because he just went straight up stairs. Thane followed him and I took the chair again and went to sleep.

oOo

The next day I woke up to see Hiccup eating breakfast "Morning." I mumbled standing up "Morning… I think today is the day we're going to fly." He said sounding excited. I smiled and nodded "I'm glad to hear, tell me how it is when you get back." He finished his meal and walked over to me with his hand stuck out "Thank you Dave… for everything."

I grabbed it and shook while chuckling "I haven't done anything, everything was purely you." He let go "No you're keeping this a secret which means everything to me." I chuckled again "Well you're giving me a place to stay and a place to work, I'd say we're even now." I said putting a hand on his shoulder "Now go fly." He grinned and walked out of the door.

"So… are we going too?" I heard Thane ask from the stairs right as he left "Yep, let's go." He followed me out of the back door and we went to where we hid the saddle. Once we got it we went further into the forest where we were sure that no one would see us. We found a little clearing that would do the trick.

As soon as I gave him the ok he turned back into a dragon "Ohhhh yeeeeeeessssss!" He started to stretch. I went over and took the old saddle off before putting in in my... storage dimension I guess I can call it 'Still really weird.' Then I put on the new one "Fit alright?" He moved around and nodded "Fit's perfectly, way better than the other one." I was happy that it worked.

"Ready to fly?" He nodded and I hopped on. We were in the sky within a second "YAAA!" I threw my hands into the air squeezing my legs tight "We have to stay on this side of the island." I told him "No problem." He said shooting straight up causing me to put my hands back on the saddle.

We flew around for a long time, it was almost dusk by the time we were done. Of course we flew of the island and explored a little but not too far. Now we are on our way back and I wanted to check on Hiccup and Toothless "Just bring us close to the cove, then turn back human." He nodded and we flew close to the cove but not too close and landed.

Once he turned back we quietly walked over to the edge of the cove and peered in. Hiccup was scratching Toothless on the back of the head "We did it bud… you can fly now." He paused before looking away "Sadly you'll need me to fly." I could hear Toothless croon and rub up against Hiccup "It's alright… you're making it up to me."

He smiled and patted the top of Toothless's head "Thank you Toothless." He started to purr before Hiccup pulled away "Ok I've got to get back, I'll be back tomorrow." He said before walking out of the cove. Thane and I stood where we were for a little longer. Right as I was about to leave I saw something on the other side of the cove on the ledge. It was five figures but after I blinked they were gone.

"Did you see that?" I whispered to Thane "See what?" I turned back to the spot where they were "Nothing… you go back I want to check something out ok?" He nodded "Ok I'll see you tonight then." He said before walking away quietly. I proceeded to walk around the lip of the cove to where I saw the figures.

Once I was over there I looked around and found footprints… five pairs. 'Oh boy those were real.' I thought with a sense of dread in my gut. I continued to follow the footprints. I only made it about 50 yards until I ducked under an axe that would have taken a little off of the top. Instinctively I pulled out my sword and took a step back.

There standing in front of me was five guys with the same shadowy look to them as that one dragon "Ahh, so it is true that Loki got himself a little guard dog." My eyes narrowed watching him "You three get the dragon, we'll handle the mortal." They started to laugh and three of them went in the direction of the cove. I tried to follow but the other two blocked my way "Oh come on, what could Thor possibly offer you to do this?" They looked at each other and shrugged "None of your business." One said before rushing me.

I narrowly countered the sword blow sending it to the ground "Well I hope it's worth it." I grunted as I stabbed forward into it's chest. Within a second it turned into a black smoke and faded "You're going to regret that." The other one growled. I sighed before getting into a stance waiting for him to strike.

"AHHHH!" As expected he ran at me with his axe above his head. As quickly as I could I used my left hand and grabbed his throat before pushing myself against him not allowing the axe to come down onto me. He knew that he was completely vulnerable as his eyes went wide. I stabbed repeatedly and very soon he turned into smoke as well.

I quickly ran in the direction of the cove. I peered over the edge to see if I could find them but I couldn't "Where are…" I heard the footsteps behind me and quickly turned to see another incoming attack. I lifted my sword only just in time. Sadly the blow also pushed me off into the cove "Son of a…" I landed in a roll so I didn't break anything.

"YOU?!" I looked over to see Toothless standing up "Not now Toothless!" I yelled at him grabbing my sword that dropped. The other three jumped down right after I did so "I guess we underestimated you dragon warrior." I threw my free hand up "Where did that name even come from seriously?" I didn't get an answer just three people surrounding me.

"Right… time for a little fight." I muttered gripping my sword with two hands. Two of them rushed me, one with an axe and the other a sword. I jumped into a roll to get out of the way of the first swing and quickly spun back around hitting the leg of the first attacker. He let out a howl of pain and the other one swung his axe. I stepped back narrowly missing the first swing "We. Will. Get. That. DRAGON!"

He said swinging every word. I continued to stay out of range and noticed the slight fatigue in his next step. Taking advantage I stepped to the right and stabbed into his right rib cage into his heart. His axe hit the ground and right after he turned into a cloud of smoke as well. I turned to the other two and taunted "That's it? You really thought you could beat me… so pathetic."

It was immediate as both of the remaining rushed me. The first one to get to me I spun around and pushed him in the back causing him to fall over. The other one on the other hand got me tackling me to the ground. As I fell I dropped my sword and had to guard my face as he repeatedly punched me in the face "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S PATHETIC YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

He lifted his arm back further for a heavy punch and thankfully my mouth guard was down so I spit out a plasma blast into his face not able to take the repeated blows to the head. He went flying off of me and I quickly got up with my vision being slightly blurry. He ran at me again and I threw one of my knives hitting him in the neck. He instantly turned into a smoke cloud.

"AHHHH!" The last one let out a war cry as he was a few feet from me. I was too slow to be able to block the incoming sword so I tried to turn my armor into him so I didn't take as much damage. ***BOOM*** The last attacker went flying into the cove wall exploding into smoke. I looked over to see Toothless who just shot him "Thanks." I muttered before darkness crept up on me and I fell over.

oOo

I woke up to a wet feeling on my face "Uh yuck." I muttered opening my eyes and wiping slime off of my face. Toothless was standing in front of me and it was already night. With the events coming back to me I quickly stood up looking for any threats "They're all gone." Toothless said. I sat back down feeling a god awful headache coming on.

"So what are you?" He asked taking another sniff of me "I'm what's going to be keeping you alive apparently." I said rubbing my eye knowing it was going to bruise. He shot back "You can understand me?!" He half shouted. I nodded slowly "Yep, every word." He shook his head "No wonder I could smell dragon on you."

Once I felt confident enough I stood up again "Hiccup doesn't know does he?" He asked me all of a sudden. I shook my head "No he doesn't, neither were you but those… things were going to kill you and me so I had no choice." His head turned "You just spoke like a dragon rather than viking." I shrugged "Sorry, don't understand this whole speech thing yet."

We stayed silent for a little bit "So are you going to tell Hiccup?" I shook my head "No, unless I have to it's better if this is kept a secret… from everyone including other dragons. Please tell me I can trust you with this, it could mean many lives, especially you and Hiccup's." He nodded his head "I'll keep it a secret, but if you put either Hiccup or I in danger…" I put up my hand "Ya ya, you'll roast me or eat me or claw me I get it." He shook his head "Good, then I will keep this a secret as long as you keep that up."

I nodded before deciding he might as well know it all "One last thing, the reason you could smell two night furies last night is because I have also bonded with a dragon." His eyes went wide "So… I'm not the first?" I opened my mouth before pausing for a second and laughing "Believe it or not I only was able to bond because I was able see you two bond before you did so you and Hiccup taught me how."

He looked confused "Trust me I know it's weird but… trust me you're basically the first." He almost looked prideful after I said that "Now, I have to get back. Take care Toothless." He nodded as I walked towards the exit "One last thing Dave… can I by any chance… meet this other night fury, I've never met another?" I nodded "Maybe one day." He nodded back and I left.

I sprinted through the forest because, to be honest I was afraid of more lurking in the shadows. I was back at the house in record time. Once I was there I walked in breathing heavily. Both Hiccup and Thane were sitting next to the fire "Great Odin's beard what happened?!" Hiccup half shouted as he looked at me. Thane looked to and had a look of surprise on his face.

"I eh… got into a fight with a tree root… and a hill." Hiccup got up and went into the kitchen. I took the time and went over to Thane "Those minions, they attacked Toothless and I. We were able to take care of them." I said "We?" I nodded rubbing the back of my head "Ya… they got to the cove and I may have had to use some magic." He grumbled and I shrugged "Sorry, it was that or die."

He didn't respond because Hiccup came back in with a wet rag and handed it to me "Here, put this on your eye it'll help." I muttered out thanks sitting down in a chair. The door swung open behind me and I turned to see Stoick "Welcome back sir." I said before turning back to the fire.

"Ah it is good to be back." He said before looking at my face to which I shrugged. He also shrugged before taking a chair next to me "So, I hear you are doing well in training as well." He said taking a drink from the mug he had with him. I nodded "Yes sir, just trying my best to survive." He let out a chuckle and smacked my back "No need to be modest boy, brag all ya want. Surprised Hiccup hasn't yet being on top."

We all stayed silent and Stoick stopped "Huh… competitive ones this year then eh?" He said chuckling before downing whatever was left in the mug "Well I'm off to bed, you boys should too having your final test tomorrow. Also Dave, I'm still looking for a place for you and your brother to stay, it's a little bit of a pain right now. Until then I hope you don't mind sleeping here." I shook my head "No sir, thank you for everything it means a lot." I said to him before he went upstairs.

"Well I suppose we should get some sleep too then eh?" Thane said standing up "Agreed, night you two." I said grabbing the blanket and getting comfortable. They went upstairs and I was so happy to sleep, after all it's been an… interesting day. I turned my body and closed my eyes before the welcoming embrace of sleep took over.

AN: Ok so this is my 2nd AN for this story because I didn't want to ruin the flow until now. First off MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR for all of those reading this as it's coming out. Secondly I would like to recommend my other story Volkin if you haven't read that one yet, it is a Toothcup but I tried to be unique with it. As for this story, later on (A lot later) I'm going to be collaborating with other authors on FF for something… that I've never seen before. I'm excited for it and honestly wish I could write faster so I could get there already but it will come in time. To everyone reading thanks for supporting this so far and I hope to see you all every friday.


	13. Calm before the storm

AN: I'm SOOO sorry about not getting this up yesterday, the FF servers were down or something because it wouldn't let me even upload my documents. I checked and multiple authors were having this issue as well. Hope you all enjoy anyways.

I woke up the next morning feeling like… well like I had the crap kicked out of me. Groaning I sat up and rubbed my eyes "Long day yesterday?" I looked over to see Thane and Hiccup eating "Ya… just… training out in the forest and you know… tree root." I said standing up and walking over to grab some bread that they had with some yak butter as well as putting a hand on my sore face.

We ate in silence until we were done "Well… I suppose we have to go for the final exam." He said standing up. Thane and I followed him out of the house "What is he talking about?" Thane whispered. I looked over at him forgetting that he wasn't apart of the whole training thing "Today is when they decide to um… well decides who gets to kill a nightmare." His eyes widened.

"You can't be serious!?" I nodded "It's true but…" I took a glance over at Hiccup "...he should win and from then on… things will get complicated. When everything goes south promise me that you won't do something stupid, cause if it goes according to how fate planned it out things will get better." He let out a humorless laugh.

"Oh why do I feel so left out in this situation." He said to himself shaking his head "But yes, I won't do anything stupid." I did feel a little pity for him, after all he has no idea what will happen unlike me. But I guess that doesn't matter now because he's in for the ride now "Also your eye looks fine now, only minor bruising." My dragonic powers must help me heal as well.

The closer we got to the arena the more people we saw. Thane nudged me "Please tell me that none of these dragons are killed." I nodded my head and put a hand on his shoulder "No they will all live just… don't do anything to change that." I told him as we neared the gate. I told him to go up in the stands and wait until it was done.

We stepped into the arena along with the other teens and Gobber "Today is the determining test to see who will slay the nightmare!" Multiple cheers occurred "Let the fight begin!" I heard Stoick shout before sitting down "Welp, let's get this party started!" I heard Gobber call out before pulling on a lever.

Letting out a surprised yelp I dove behind a barricade narrowly missing a fireball 'Great, now I have to deal with this.' I thought bitterly looking over the barricade to see Snotlout being bludgeoned in the head "Well he's the one who enjoys pain." I about jumped out of my skin hearing Hiccup behind me.

Before I could say anything Ruffnut came flying over the barricade landing on top of me. As quickly as I could I slid out from under her and jumped out of the way of the incoming Tuffnut who landed on each other.. I could hear Gobber telling them that they are out as I sprinted to the other side of the arena as fast as I could go.

Taking a quick peek behind me I could see the gronckle following. Cursing my luck I quickly dove over a barricade and hid behind it. But as one would know by now luck and I aren't on good terms as it blasted the barricade throwing me forward. I turned around and felt my eyes narrow at the charging gronckle. I began to sprint at it which must have surprised it because it slowed down a bit.

I jumped up on a barricade and jumped over it placing my hands in the middle of its back and pushing off into a flip. Once I landed I got behind cover one more 'Where did you learn that!?' I heard Thane ask telepathically 'Honestly no clue… but it felt exhilarating.' I confessed feeling my heart pounding in my chest. But my thoughts left once I seen Astrid grabbing Hiccup and talked to him.

I lied low so history could take its course. After about thirty seconds I could hear Astrid's war cry and peeked out only to see Hiccup disable the gronckle "No! Son of a half troll…." I couldn't hear the rest from the cheering and was glad I didn't. "Dave get over here!" Gobber shouted. I trudged my way over.

"Quiet, the elder will make her decision!" Gobber shouted to which it got quiet. He raised a hook over Astrid's head and Gothi shook her head no. A few gasps from the crowd and a death glare from the blond two feet from me. Next Gobber put his hand over my head and Gothi just stared at me 'Oh please don't choose me.' I begged in my mind.

After several seconds of looking at me she shook her head no and I let out a sigh of relief but at the same time I could see the fear in Hiccup's eyes. Once his hook was above Hiccup she nodded yes "Oh Hiccup you get to kill the dragon!" Gobber said picking him up and a crowd coming to meet him "Oh ya great I'm so… excited." I heard him struggle out.

They began to carry him out of the arena. I followed quietly in the back only to be grabbed from the back and pushed into a wall. Automatically I grabbed my attackers hand twisting it behind their back. It was Astrid surprisingly enough "What the, what are you doing?" I asked pushing her away from me "You've been training him haven't you, obviously you could have won that fight if you tried."

"Who knows maybe I have been maybe I haven't, what does it matter to you?" She huffed and walked away following everyone else. Thane came up beside me "You seem great with the ladies." I couldn't help but let out a short laugh "You could say that." I said with a small smile "But in all seriousness what was that about?" He asked.

"She's ah how do I say it… not a very good loser." He nodded before gesturing in the direction of the hall "Suppose we should follow." I nodded and we started to walk in that direction "I assume he's gonna have me go to the forest and you're once more gonna have to stay behind… sorry." I said feeling bad that I was leaving him out of everything.

"It's fine Dave, I'm perfectly fine sitting around eating food." He said hitting me in the shoulder lightly "Ok, also no transforming for the next couple of days cause it's gonna get chaotic unless you go out on your own tonight and do it." He nodded in understanding. After another minute we reached the hall and we split up with me trying to find Hiccup.

I found him with his dad and went over to them "Just wait until you mount your first nadder head on a spike." I heard Stoick say with a laugh. Hiccup was turning green and I slightly cringed at the sadistic demeanor. Once his eyes met mine he looked over at his dad "Hey dad Dave and I are going to um…" He stopped to think "Train, I want to help get him in shape for the fight." I finished for him.

"Well don't let me stop you, give him your best." He said raising a tankard. I think that was the fastest I've ever seen Hiccup move to get somewhere. I followed him silently out of the hall. He was quiet as we walked in the direction of the house "Meet me in the cove." Was all he said before running into the house.

Slowly I turned and walked in the direction the of the cove. I couldn't help but wonder if I have changed anything yet important, so far everything has been going smooth but you never know fate can be a bitch. After fifteen minutes of walking I made it to the cove and walked in. Toothless as nowhere to be found "Toothless!" I called out.

No response. I could feel my blood run cold as I slowly unsheathed my sword "Seriously if you're here I need to know. I said walking around the cove "Little help." I looked over to see Toothless upside down in a tree "I'm kind of stuck." I sheath my sword and let out a sigh of relief. Taking a look at the branch I noticed that the wire from the tailfin was stuck on a rather thick branch.

"Ok ya just… one second." I said looking at him with a slight bit of amusement before taking a few steps back before running up the side of the tree and grabbing onto a branch swinging myself up onto it. Once I was up I looked at it for a few seconds "You're going to fall." I said before grabbing the wire and disconnecting it "What do you mea… ahhh!" I grimaced as he face planted.

"Well I did warn you." I said before jumping off and landing in a roll. Once I was down I quickly reconnected the wire to the tail fin "There, everything should be in working order." He thanked me before walking to a cave and lying down. After about a minute I heard Hiccup's voice "Ok we're leaving." I turned to see Hiccup walking in the entrance "Just us taking a little vacation… forever."

I took three steps towards him before hearing rock on metal 'Oh ya… I forgot. Wait… when did she get here!?' I thought in pure terror not knowing how she snuck up on me. Hiccup dropped the basket he had "Uh I uhh… Astrid hi Astrid… what are you doing here." He said with a panicked voice "I want to know what's going on and how you all of a sudden got so good." She said jumping off of the rock "Well I…" She tilted the axe head towards him "Are you training with someone… Dave maybe? It better not involve this!" She said grabbing his flight suit.

"Ok ok ya I uh... I'm making outfits! I know right, drag me back tell everyone OW!" She twisted his hand "Why would you do that?!" He half shouted "That was for the lies and this…" I cringed at the sight of an axe going into his gut "... is for everything else." I turned to see Toothless growling "Oh no." Astrid turned to see him "HICCUP GET DOWN!" She shouted throwing him back to the ground.

Toothless ran up on them and Astrid lifted her axe. Hiccup quickly intercepted grabbing her axe throwing it a few meters away and sticking his hands out "No no, she's a friend." Astrid's eyes widened as she stepped back "You scared him." He tried to explain "I scared him… who is him." She said unbelieving "Astrid this is Toothless. Toothless this is Astrid." Toothless growled louder. She shook her head and ran.

"Dadada we're dead." He said turning around to see me "I assume you seen all of that." I nodded and he groaned "Come on Toothless… I see that look and I don't care we're going after her." He said getting on Toothless's back. Once on he looked at me "I'd lay low incase we don't find her." He said before taking off.

I stared at the direction they took off and realized that I couldn't do anything else here. Feeling kind of stupid that I even came to the cove I walked out slowly wondering what to do next until I got an idea 'Thane where are you?' He responded a few seconds later 'In the hall still why?'

'I think we may be able to get one last flight in.' I told him. He told me to meet him in the same spot that we start off at so I began to go in that direction. After several minutes I arrived at the little clearing and waited for Thane to show up.

It took a few more minutes until he showed up "Ah good finally I can get out of this form." I squinted as the familiar blue flash enveloped his body. Once he was in dragon form I quickly hopped on "Ok, just stay away from the village side of the island." He nodded before taking off.

We flew around casually for about an hour until I noticed that he was acting strange "Thane, what's up?" I asked noticing that he was flying shakily. He didn't respond which worried me "Um Thane… you're worrying me." I said putting a hand on his head. He looked at me and I jerked my hand back noticing that his eyes were in slits. He did a roll almost throwing me off and turned in a different direction.

I didn't move an inch and he continued flying. Sadly I couldn't tell where because of the clouds under us. I wasn't until I heard the growl of other dragons did I realize what was happening "Thane snap out of it." I shouted. He didn't even acknowledge I was even there 'Oh don't keep a grudge.' I thought before hitting him in the back of the head with a fireball.

His flight went shaky for a second "OW, who… what…?" I let out a sigh of relief "I shot you in the head." I told him bluntly. He looked back at me "Um… why?" Before I could say anything I could hear a noise. It was soothing, calling me, it wanted me to come closer… wait what? I shook my head and felt my eyes go from slits to normal. Then noticed that we were somewhere different.

"What just happened?" I asked looking around noticing that we were… IN THE NEST!? If it was possible to shrink I would have 'Good you're out of it, it's the queen's siren call. Most of the time I can avoid it but not that time, thanks for pulling me out of it. Guess it affects you too.' He said. I looked around wondering how that much time can be forgotten or go so fast. Then my eyes turned to see dragons dropping in food 'We have to get out of here.' I urged.

'Can't, she'll see us and probably kill us.' Well isn't that a cheery thought. We continued to wait for about ten minutes until I noticed another certain night fury with certain passengers land rather close to us. I tried so hard to make myself smaller. But that wasn't the worst part, not even close.

That final Gronckle came in and dropped the pitiful amount of fish into the pit "UNACCEPTABLE!" My very bones shook at the sound of the gigantic head coming out and snatching up the Gronckle. Let me tell you something, this thing was a hell of a lot scarier looking when it's real and it smelt like death and rot. She started to go upwards towards Hiccup 'Thane now!' He nodded before shooting straight for a side tunnel.

We began to fly around her but we were hit by a falling rock caused by the queen smashing into the edges throwing me off of him and into the side of the cave. Not gonna lie I screamed as I fell toward the fiery bottom. But fear didn't take over and I grabbed the ledge of a side tunnel. Letting out a hiss from the rocks scratching my hands as well as the impact I pulled myself up onto the ledge.

'Thane are you…' He landed in front of me 'Just get on now!' He didn't have to tell me twice as I hopped on and we went down the tunnel that eventually led us outside. Once we were out he flew up into the clouds hiding us from anything that could be following. When we were in the clouds he steered us back towards Berk.

I was looking at my hands that were shaking uncontrollably and bloodied from grabbing the ledge as I was falling "Dave are you alright?" Thane asked quietly. Looking up from my hands I nodded slowly "Ya… I'll be ok. Just a little shaken up…" I said taking a deep breath "I'm sorry." He said all of a sudden.

"For what?" I asked to which he shook his head "Everything, for falling for the call, not seeing the boulder… I almost got you killed." He said with his head falling a little. My hand made its way to his shoulder "Thane don't, you didn't know. I'll be fine trust me." He nodded slowly and the rest of the trip was quiet until we landed.

He turned back into a human and followed me back to the house. I pushed open the door to see Stoick and Hiccup both staring at the fire. He turned once I stepped in "Dave, where were… what happened?" He asked sounding worried while looking at the blood on my hands and armor. I looked at my hands then back up to him.

"It… it was nothing… just an accident is all. I'm a lot more clumsy than I look." I said avoiding eye contact and washing my hands from the blood and sitting in a chair across from them wrapping my hands "I'll just go up stairs." Thane said before doing just that. Hiccup got up as well and followed him. I kicked my feet up on the fireplace and began to close my eyes.

"What's bothering you boy, I can see it in your posture?" I cracked my eye open to meet Stoick's "Nothing sir, just been stressing over getting him ready for tomorrow." I said letting out a yawn at the same time "I'd like to thank you for that, it's obvious from today that you are an experienced warrior and I'd like to thank you for helping my son to the top."

I brought my legs off of the fireplace and sat up "I didn't really do anything, I've just been giving him support and that's all. He's a very talented boy, he just needs a little motivation is all." He let out a sigh "I've known that for many years but… he's different. I've never met someone like him… sadly that prevented me from giving him the motivation he needs… thought tuff love would toughen him up… guess I was wrong."

I couldn't help but let out a little smile "He doesn't think with his muscles, he actually puts thought into his actions unlike most… no offence." I added quickly. He chuckled and waved his hand "Don't worry, I know we vikings think with our fists before our brains." After several seconds of awkward silence he stood up "Well off to bed with me, sleep well Dave."

He passed by me and went up the stairs. I stared at the fire for another couple of minutes rubbing my hands which were sore before kicking my feet back up and closing my eyes. Tomorrow was going to be chaos and I needed all the sleep I needed. Sighing quietly I slowly drifted off into a comfortable sleep.


	14. Final test

AN: Ok two quick things. First off "This" means words 'This' is mentally done. Secondly Doragon Ji is looking over my chapters and looking for spelling errors and pointing out anything that doesn't make sense. Also I would like to thank my friend Vala411 for reading over the first half of this story as well and checking it over.

* * *

"I'll see you later on today Hiccup, try to save your strength and fight hard." Cracking open an eye I saw Stoick leaving Hiccup and Thane. He turned to Thane "Suppose we better wake your brother I have to tell him a few things."

Taking my legs off of the fireplace I slowly stood up cracking my back as I stood up "No need, I'm up."I said rubbing the gunk out of my eyes. He turned towards me "Good I um... I need to speak to you alone." He said glancing at Thane.

He must have got the point because he walked to the door "I'll see you two in a few minutes." I nodded as he walked out of the door then turned to Hiccup "Ok what is it?" He dragged his foot across the floor a bit "I um… Astrid knows… about everything."

I nodded slowly "I know." His eyes widened a little "You know… how?" My eyes rolled "Because my friend, you and I aren't dead." He laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck "I guess you're right… also what was it that happened to you yesterday?"

My eye twitched a little at the memory "Just slipped and cut my hands on a rock." He nodded before waving me to follow "Ok just wondering, also I have an idea for the fight but… not sure how well this will go." He said pushing open the door.

I followed swiftly as we made our way to the smithy. When we made it into the back room he turned to me "I'm going to show them all the truth." He said with a confidence you only get when it's your only option.

"You know that's crazy right?" He nodded and took a breath "You think I don't know that, it's my only option." Slowly I put an arm on his shoulder "You'll do fine, after all you've gotten this far right?"

"I really hope the gods are on my side today… well it's not going to do me a lot of good thinking about it, let's get some work done." He said picking up an axe and bringing it to the grinding wheel. I shook my head, it wouldn't be easy with that thought roaming in your head all day.

oOo

We were in there for a couple of hours before he was called down to the arena. As quickly as possible we cleaned up and started our trek to the arena. He seemed to get slower with every step but I stayed at his pace "Hey, don't think for one minute that you won't be able to do this." I said giving his shoulder a baby punch.

"I know… still hard not to though." He said with a dreading voice. I didn't dare say anything in fear of pushing him over the edge into a nervous breakdown. When we made it to the entrance Astrid was already standing there with almost the same look as Hiccup.

She greeted Hiccup then me "So this is it… I'm going to show them the truth." He said to Astrid. She slowly nodded and looked away. With more force than I thought possible from him Hiccup placed me next to Astrid "You guys have to promise me something, if things go wrong you have to take care of Toothless."

I didn't expect him to ask ME that question, but before I could say anything Astrid spoke up first "Ok just… promise me that nothing will go wrong." He was about to say something but Gobber opened the gate and pushed him in "Knock Em dead!" Gobber shouted before slamming the gate shut.

He turned to us "You'll get a better view up top." He said before walking up. I turned to Astrid who was staring through the bars and placed a hand on her shoulder "It'll all work out." She didn't say anything. Letting go of her shoulder I followed Gobber to the top.

I found Thane standing right next to the edge of the cage "Don't get caught in the fire." I whispered to him meaning it both literally and figuratively. He nodded and then we proceeded to watch.

Hiccup was now standing in the middle of the ring "I'm ready." He said just loud enough to hear. One of the many doors swung open and a vat of flames came pouring out along with the nightmare. It began to run around the top of the arena until…

… Until it looked at me "You viking, I know that scent!" It shouted before crawling to our part of the cage "Thane move." I whispered loudly. He slowly backed up with me "How do you like it!" The nightmare shouted while shooting a column of flame at us. While pushing Thane out of the way I dropped to the ground allowing the flame to fly over me.

Looking back up I seen the nightmare going back down towards Hiccup 'Always something trying to kill me.' I thought pulling myself back off of the ground. When we both got back to the edge about ten seconds later he was already calming it down 'Damn that was fast.'

"It's ok, it's ok… I'm not one of them." The atmosphere immediately dropped as soon as his helmet hit the ground "Stop the fight…" My head turned toward Stoick who was standing "NO! You all have to see this, they're not what we think they are…" He said reaching out his hand.

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Even my dragon senses could feel the echo of the hammer making me slightly dizzy. I pushed it out of my mind as the nightmare tried to turn Hiccup into a chew toy "AHHHH!" Every fiber of me wanted to go in and help but I know that I can't.

Thane took a step but I put my hand out "Don't, we can't interfere. This is a turning point and I really don't want to eff this up." Slowly he stopped pushing and watched with me. Astrid was already in the arena taking the heat off of Hiccup.

"Come on this way!" I saw Stoick at the door already opening it. The two of them started to sprint at max speed to the door. But we all know that he doesn't get there "HICCUP!" Astrid shouted in terror. I looked around behind me for Toothless to be coming at any moment now….

I waited about seven seconds and then I knew something was wrong. Quickly looking back in the arena I could see the nightmare about to roast him and everyone was mortified at the sight "God damn it." I shouted before leaping over the cage with a war cry to distract the nightmare.

Landing with a roll I came out of it sprinting "Come on you overgrown lizard!" I shouted throwing a knife so that it just grazed the side of its face. It did the trick as it stopped holding Hiccup 'You NEED to find Toothless and find out what the hell is happening!' I mentally shouted at Thane.

He nodded and ran off in the direction of the cove "Ok now it's just you and I big boy." I said grabbing a little personal invention out of my pocket, dragon nip balls. It's just tightly bound dragon nip that would come loose on impact.

Grabbing one I chucked it at the things face "Ha what did you think tha…. That… wo…" The nightmare's eyes went half lidded and it collapsed 'Ok… that went better than…' All of a sudden he started to get back up and I mentally cursed at the short duration.

'Dave, I found him on the edge of the forest… with a net over him.' I evaded a flame and quickly replied 'Free him, and anything that is there… kill it.' I could feel the nod and quickly pulled out another Nip ball. Sadly grass doesn't move far or fast when thrown so it was easily evaded.

Cursing my luck again I pulled out my sword "NO!" I turned to see Hiccup running up to me much to the displeasure of the people behind him. He made it up next to me "Don't… kill him." He said catching his breath.

I grabbed him and pulled him out of the way of another shot "I'm not gonna kill him, this is purely for defence." I whispered loudly keeping us back. He looked around the arena "Oh gods I'm so dead when we get out of this." Sadly I had no idea what would happen after this mess up.

But fate must like to fix itself as the deadly whistle that will instill fear into all vikings hearts was heard 'Oh god thank you Thane.' I mentally cheered. The side of the cage was blown open and in came a night fury tackling the nightmare.

Multiple screams and gasps could be heard when the smoke cleared. Toothless fought with the nightmare for several seconds until the bigger dragon realized that it wasn't going to win and flew into its cage.

Vikings now began to pour into the arena "Toothless go… get out of here!" Hiccup shouted but Toothless wasn't having any of it and began to knock around like rag dolls. Then came Stoick, he tackled him to the ground and I could see the gas building in his throat.

"No… NOOOOO!" I heard Hiccup shout next to me. Toothless closed his mouth and looked back at us with a sad croon before getting thrown forward with a dog pile to follow "Oh gods please just… don't hurt him." I heard him say with a defeated voice.

Stoick's axe was lifted in the air already for a killing blow. I had a hand on my knife to throw at any second… slowly Stoick stopped mid chop and aimed it towards the ground "Put it with the others, I have something to deal with first." I heard him say glaring in our direction.

He walked over to us with his axe still drawn and grabbed Hiccup with one hand lifting him "Hey!" I shouted to which he glared at me "You follow me… NOW!" He said beginning to walk with Hiccup still in his hands. Knowing I had no other choice I followed .

He stayed at a fast pace while staying silent. I decided to use my time wisely 'Thane you did it whatever you did.' I waited a few seconds before getting a response 'I had to kill… one of those things you told me about.' He said with the sound of disbelief 'Are… you alright?' I asked slightly worried. A mental chuckle could be heard 'Nothing a night fury can't handle.'

Before I could respond we were at the hall and I watched him practically throw Hiccup into the room "How could I have not seen this." He started mumbling. Hiccup started to speak but no real conversations could be understood. Until Stoick turned to me.

"You… you gave him this idea didn't you!" He shouted while walking up to me. Slowly I backed up "I've done nothing wrong, I've merely just encouraged him." I stated staring him in the eye. He reached for me but I was too quick and pushed it out of the way while hitting him in the chest with my palm pushing him back.

"Please don't hit me, I really don't want to fight you." I half asked half begged. Thankfully luck was on my side for once and he turned back to Hiccup "So you've thrown your lot in with them, they've killed hundreds of us!" He shouted "And we've killed thousands of them." Hiccup said back gesturing in the direction of the arena.

"They don't want to attack us they have this… thing on their island that…" "The nest?" Stoick said cutting him off "Umm did I say nest?" He grabbed his shoulders "How did you find it?" He pushed his father's hands off of him "I didn't Toothless did he… oh gods." I could see the realization in his eyes as Stoick started to walk away.

He chased after him "No dad you don't understand this this is huge, you won't win this one… LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!" The sound of a smack echoed through the hall. Silence ensured for a couple of seconds "You're not a viking… you're not my son." I closed my eyes as I cringed at the stab at his heart.

"READY THE SHIPS!" I heard him shout before the doors slammed shut. After a couple of minutes Hiccup got off of the ground with tears falling as well as a red hand mark on the left side of his face. I walked over to him not knowing what to do. He fell back to his knees and stared at the ground.

"They're all going to die… my dad, Toothless, the village…. All of them." I kept quiet as he wiped his nose "They're all going to die and I couldn't do anything." He said closing his eyes. After about a minute he got up silently and walked outside. I followed of course.

We walked to a cliff overlooking the docks and immediately I felt bad. Toothless was being loaded onto the lead ship and his cries could be heard from here. The tears could be seen by anyone that would pass by in his eyes. On top of it all anyone that did pass by called him names… not very nice ones either, I don't remember that part about the movie.

We continued to watch the war party assemble in complete silence. Then they started to leave, he still didn't say anything. After about thirty minutes the ships were out of view. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Astrid. She walked up beside him.

"I can't imagine, you've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend…" He turned to her "Thank you… for summing that up." He said dryly while shaking his head "Why couldn't I have just killed that dragon when I found him in the woods, would have been better for everyone."

"Yep, anyone would have done it, so why didn't you… why didn't you?" She asked him "I don't know… I couldn't." He said turning away from her "That's not an answer." She shot back "Why is is so important to you all of a sudden?!" He half shouted back.

"Because I want to remember what you say right now." He turned back to her sharply "Oh for the love of, I was a coward, I was weak, I wouldn't kill a dragon." "You said wouldn't that time…" She slipped in "Oh whatever I wouldn't! 300 years and I'm the only viking that wouldn't kill a dragon." He said turning around and silence taking over.

"First to ride one though… sooo?" His eyes widened a little and his posture got a little straighter before turning back to her "I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was… I looked at him, and I saw myself." he said looking down "I bet he's pretty frightened now, what are you going to do about it?"

"Eh… probably something stupid." He said with a shrug "Good but you've already done that." His eyes lit up all of a sudden "Then something crazy." He said before running off "That's more like it." She said before chasing him. I of course followed once more.

We caught up with him rather quickly and he pointed to Astrid "I need you to get all of the teens to the arena and Dave… follow me." She split off towards town and we ran across the bridge in the direction of the arena.

"So what's the plan?" I asked as we were nearing the main gate. He chuckled as he grabbed the lever "I plan on showing, hopefully, the teens so that we may turn the tides of this fight." He said while walking in "Ok hopefully this should do the trick."

He grabbed a fish out of a barrel on the side of the arena "When was that put there?" I asked confused "Well dragons need to eat too, otherwise they're not in fighting condition for us to train." Made enough sense to me so I grabbed a couple and followed him in "You get the Nadder and the Gronckle. I've got the Zippleback and the nightmare."

I nodded and went over to the nadder cage "Hi in there um… I need your help." I said right next to the door "Like I would help a viking." She growled on the other side "Please don't kill me, I'm going to open the cage." I said before pulling the lever hoping I wouldn't be fried at the hostile sound in her voice.

Surprisingly enough she walked out without trying to kill me "Hi there, I'm not here to hurt you…" She started to eyeball the fish in my hand but also the sword on my back which I tossed as far from me as possible."You want this? Here, this is hopefully enough payment not to murder me right out." I said tossing her the fish to which she snached out of the air.

Her head tilted sideways when I slowly began to near her "I don't want to hurt you, all I want to be is friends." I said stopping while extending my hand and looking away. After a couple of seconds I felt a warmness in my hand and turned to see her head on my palm.

I couldn't help but grin, this always feels good to do "Ya see, not gonna hurt you." I said giving her head a nice scratch on the side which she leaned into. After a few seconds I stopped and she whined at the scratching stopped. Letting out a chuckle I backed away "No worries, there's more to come in the future." I said before going to the Gronckles cage.

It ended up almost exactly the same as the nadder except that she licked me once or twice. It really is gross stuff. While (trying) to wipe it all off of me the teens showed up right after Hiccup was done with the nightmare.

They all lined up about 20 feet from us on Astrid's orders. Hiccup walked up to them but they all started talking first "If you're gonna kill us, I'll go with the gronckle." "This plan is soo amazing." Hiccup was trying to get a word in until Ruffnut went right up next to him.

"This is crazy… I like that." She half purred into his ear. I could see the redness start to set in until Astrid pulled her off "So what is the plan?" He grinned and clapped his hands together "Who want's to ride a dragon?" All of the teens stared at us like we had two head except the twins.

"Ya dragons! Imagine the chaos we could cause with one of those dear sister." Tuffnut said punching his sister in the shoulder. They both started cackling until they realized that everyone was staring at them "What?" They asked at the simultaneously. Most of us just started shaking our heads.

"Either way, Snotlout come here." I could see the surprise in the boy's face as his name was called. As he was walking over to Hiccup I heard my name "Dave uh… can I borrow you for a few minute?" I turned to see Thane standing by the gate clutching his stomach… where there was also blood.

Without a second thought I sprinted over to him "What the hell happened!?" I asked grabbing him and lowering him to the ground to sit "Well uh… I was able to remove the net rather quickly but I kind of got jumped by one of those things. He got me good with a knife." He said lifting his shirt for me to see a stab.

"Ok um… I'm going to get you to the healer." I said pulling him back up giving him my body to lean on. After he was up I took his shirt off and used it as a makeshift a glance back they were bonding Snotlout and the future dubbed Hookfang. Knowing that everything was fine for now I began to bring him to Gothi's hut.

It took us almost ten minutes to get there. While knocking on the door I took a peek back under the bandage. It wasn't too bad as long as it gets treated right. A few more seconds later she opened the door and immediately her eyes widened at the sight of blood.

"Please help…" I begged. She nodded and gestured us in quickly. I set him down on a cot and waited as she went over and took off the poorly made bandage. My hands were caked in blood, more than I thought there was. Not letting it get to my head I waited patiently.

After a couple of minutes she had it cleaned and stitched up. Thane was well asleep already thankfully. She turned around and started to write on the ground. I looked down at it " _What happened to him?"_ I had to take a second to think about what to say "It was an accident, he got in the commotion when people were running around but found strength to come find me."

Her eyes widened as she started writing again to which I read again " _Where did you learn to read this?"_ I mentally wanted to backhand myself, only Gobber knows how to read this stuff. Taking a few seconds to think again I came up with an idea "It resembles a language that I learned a long time ago." She stared at me for a few seconds before letting it go.

I walked over to Thane and whispered to myself "I'm sorry for dragging you into this." After a couple of seconds I turned to Gothi "Will he be alright in your care?" She nodded and I knew I had to go before the teens left so my legs began taking me back to them.

The time it takes to get there without someone wounded is about two minutes. When I made it to the arena everyone was on their respective dragon and looking like they were ready to go "Wait, Dave are you coming?" I nodded and he gestured everyone to stop. I quickly thanked him and hopped on Hookfang.

"Next stop, the nest."


	15. Fighting the Queen

"Soo… how exactly big is this thing again?" We all groaned "For the hundredth time Snotlout, think of the size of a mountain now stop asking!" Hiccup said also getting annoyed with the boy. The fog was finally coming into view and we all took in a breath "This is it, the nest." Hiccup said but before anyone could say anything flashes of light could be seen in the distance "Oh no… we're too late… hurry up!" He shouted with fear evident in his eyes.

All of the dragons went into overdrive and flew faster than I'd ever thought they'd fly. The twins started to cackle again for no reason which was… unnerving to say the least 'They are crazier than what I thought.' Very soon the fog cleared and there was the queen "Aim for her head!" All of us did a dive and struck the queen right in the side of the head effectively pissing her off as well as saving Stoick and Gobber.

"Ya look at us we're on dragons, whoohoo!" Snotlout shouted while lifting his hands up effectively hitting me in the face "Watch it!" I growled at him. He let out a girlish squeal at my tone before nodding rapidly "Ok fishlegs, break it down for us." Fishlegs almost seemed happy to.

"Ok so, boulder class dragon so I'd advise staying clear of tail and head. Strong jaws designed for crushing and chewing. Not a very good eyesight, relies on sound and smell." He said doing a quick break down "Ok everyone distract it. Ruff, Tuff… make it mad." The two stared at each other.

"No problem after all everyone knows that I'm the more annoying one see." Tuffnut spun around and started making noises "Just… do as you're told." Hiccup shot back. Hookfang as well as Meatlug both went near its face "Snotlout, bash your shield, make lots of noise." Hiccup called before leaving.

Him and fishlegs did and it was affecting me as well as Hookfang and Meatlug "Whoa… AH!" Snotlout and I both were tossed off. He grabbed onto a spike and I followed suit just barely not wanting to fall to my death, be a rather embarrassing way to go out "Losing power on the Gronckle … Snotlout, do something!" Fishlegs called out tossing the war hammer with ease hitting him in the chest making me cringe a little.

He ran over and began to bash her eyes "What's wrong, got something in your eyes?" He said taunting the giant. A few seconds later she shook her head almost tossing the both of us to our death once more. Thankfully she had spikes otherwise we'd both be dead. Once it was stable enough we both ran behind her head plate and held on.

"So eh… this is how big it is." I stared at him for a second before letting out a little laugh "Ya, a literal mountain with legs. We weren't joking." He slowly shook his head "No you were not." Taking a chance I peeked my head out to see Hiccup and Toothless shooting up into the air 'Ok good, everything's as planned.'

"He's up!" Astrid shouted before cheers could be heard. Within seconds Hiccup was next to her "Ruff, Tuff get Snotlout… then come back and get Dave." They nodded and flew straight at us. Snotlout did a run jump into the V of them "Haha I can't believe that worked!" Tuffnut shouted as they passed me by. They made it near the ground when they got hit by a rock kicked by the behemoth under me.

"And there goes my ride…" I deadpanned. Astrid and Stormfly were starting to be sucked in until the queen was hit by a plasma bolt… with me still on it "Son of a bi…" I was cut off as the ground under my feet was taken out from under me. My head bashed into one of the spikes and stars started to appear as I was dangling there.

After several seconds of holding on I looked over to see Stormfly back up in the air. As soon as I seen her I used a little bit of magic and skill both to make a nadder call. She instantly picked up on it and looked at me "Come on I need a little help here!" I begged the dragon. She chirped and flew at me 'Oh thank god.' I thought before jumping onto her as she got close.

"Now let's get out of here!" I shouted not wanting to be here any longer than I had to. She didn't either I suppose as she flew at max speed down to the vikings below. Once we made contact with the ground we were surrounded by vikings "Oy no touching them, Stoicks orders!" Gobber shouted.

Hopping off of Stormfly only did I notice that the queen was chasing Hiccup and Toothless already "Isn't this just peachy." I mumbled while running to the main group of spectators. Hiccup started to bring them upwards into the clouds "Please don't make me have to interfere." I mumbled not having Thane to help me do so.

Multiple blue and yellow flashes could be seen from the ground as we all held our breaths. A solid stream of flame could be seen spraying everywhere. Only when I heard an ear shattering roar did I know that the dive had begun. My fingers were crossed the entire time praying that everything went fine.

After a few seconds they all could be seen coming out of the clouds at dangerous speeds. The two flipped around and shot into her mouth. Toothless opened his wings and they started to go up the side of the behemoth. Sadly I know the outcome and could only cringe as the bludgeon of a tail hit them.

Multiple cries of fear could be heard "Hiccup…" Astrid whispered to herself with wide eyes. Toothless could be seen flying into the flames just as predicted. No one even tried to move forward because of the intense heat radiating off of the burning carcass of the queen. Even with slight heat resistance I could still feel the extreme temps getting to me.

It took several minute until a few of us ventured into the hot wastelands. It was only Stoick, Gobber, and I out there. Everyone else it was too hot for, even for me but a little magic can help that situation. We searched for another few minutes and it rapidly cooled off making it bearable for everyone else as well.

"Hiccup…" Stoick whispered a few feet from me before sprinting off. Toothless was up ahead about thirty feet and I followed slowly not wanting to interfere. He slid to his knees in front of the obsidian colored dragon "It's all my fault…" He muttered with a small sob following it and looking down. Toothless eyeballed him for a second before unfolding his wings revealing a beaten up looking Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" He shouted before throwing his helmet off and placing his head on his chest. With a few tears in his eyes he stood up "HE'S ALIVE…. You brought him to life… thank you." Toothless warbled back at him "Eh… well most of him." Gobber said coming up behind us pointing at a charred and bloodied leg.

Not gonna lie, I about lost my cookies. Turning away I got my stomach back in working order and turned back to them "So, what are you guys gonna do?" I asked knowing the sad looked it over a bit before sighing "It's gonna have to go." He said with a saddened voice.

Stoick reluctantly stood up "Spitelout, how many ships do we have left?" He asked his brother. Spitelout just looked down "None sir, the dragon destroyed every one of them." I looked over at the ships began to walk over to them. Pushing my way through people I made it to the shoreline where Fishlegs was also standing.

"You know that ship looks like it could be fixed enough to be seaworthy." I said pointing to a ship that had a hole but was on shore so it wasn't filled fully with water "That could work… let me go get the chief." Fishlegs mumbled before wandering off towards Stoick.

I walked to the ship and got a running start before running up the side of it catching the railing only just barely. With a grunt I pulled myself on board. It was pretty messed up the sails were practically burnt away, the entire deck was black from the flames, and there was a big ass hole in the side to top it off.

"Hmm… maybe we can get some of the debris from the other ships and patch it up." I mumbled to myself. I began to check for other damage on the deck but everything else seemed fire "OY Dave!" Looking over the railing I saw Gobber with a few other men "Will she float?" He asked.

Taking one last peak at the deck I nodded "She'll float, but we need a sail and to patch up the hole on the side. That and well…. Get it back into the water." I said noticing that it was a distance in onto the shoreline "Ok you heard the lad, start collecting any boards that might be useful!" He shouted to the small group around him.

I turned around and started my way to the back of the ship which was almost underwater "How are we going to get the water ou…. AH!" The boards under me must have taken too much heat as they broke as soon as I was on top of them. Thankfully I grabbed onto a board that wasn't fragile. Will a grunt of effort I pulled out a knife and used it as a pick pulling myself back up.

I mumbled about always falling before continuing to check out the back. It was all fine except for the little fire it took, but it would float if needed. Making my way up the the front I climbed over the edge and dropped down to the ground. Fishlegs was waiting for me twiddling his thumbs looking nervous "What's wrong Fish?"

He jumped before looking up "I-I was thinking about something… about your mask." He said still fidgeting. My hand made its way to my face and began to touch the mask "What about it?" I asked pulling my hand away again "Well… no one has ever seen a night fury before yet… you had that mask the night you were rescued from a dragon."

'Shit.' Mentally I started to panic, what could I say to him. He cocked his head "So um… did you see a night fury before Hiccup's?" I was trying very hard to come up with an idea, until one made it's way in "Yes I have… I saw one awhile ago in the forest, but I had no clue that it was a night fury. I made this because I did know that it was a master of stealth." I lied smoothly hoping that adding a little truth would make it more believable.

"Wow, can't believe you weren't killed after all it's the most deadly dragon known to viking kind." He said sounding kind of excited "Can you tell me anything about it?!" He said with the same enthusiasm "Uh no… that's why I said master of stealth. All I saw was his face." I said blocking the question "He?"

I stayed silent for a second "Or she I don't know." He eyeballed me for a second before looking behind him "No matter I guess, let's get started on repairs shall we?" I nodded and followed him to the water where people already had a nice pile of lumber going 'Ok… just a little fix is all.' I thought before joining them in the shallow water.

oOo

We had a change of plans, I was put in charge of bringing Hiccup back to the village safely. Only with a little convincing from me did we get him from Toothless, I let him know that it was needed but he wasn't happy about it. I rode with Stormfly, she for some reason really likes me. Astrid rode with Fishlegs, much to her displeasure. Along with that Gobber was coming along as well to be proof that Stoick doesn't want people to kill dragons on sight, it would be pretty bad otherwise.

And sure enough as soon as we were within eyesight multiple men and women came out weapons drawn. They stayed behind just in case it hit the fan and everyone died at the nest, happy thought. We circled around above for a minute before landing out of range of bolas. The crowd was upon us within a few seconds "Simmer down you crazy bunch we're not here to kill ya." Gobber shouted out in his usual sarcastic voice.

They stared gobsmacked at the smith before looking at the rest of us "From here on out, on chief's orders, no dragon shall be harmed." With Gobber saying it the crowd went from "Hostile mob mode" to "WTF is going on" mode. Thus the questions started about why, what happened, ect.

"We can answer questions later, I need to get to Gothi's NOW!" I shouted letting them know I was serious. Turning I gently took Hiccup off of Stormfly and slung him over my shoulders army style 'You sure are heavier than you look.' I thought before walking through the crowd that split for us. Slowly but surely I made my way to her hut in the sky and started to climb the ramp.

Once I got to the top of the stairs for the second time in twenty four hours I gently set him down and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed and Gothi opened the door and gestured at Thane on a cot. I shook my head "I'm not visiting, we have a problem." She looked where my eyes were looking and her eyes widened before rushing back inside.

With a struggled huff I lifted the boy onto my shoulder once more and followed her into a different cot before laying him down on it. She went to the bandage that we put on and gently unwrapped it sucking in a gasp. It was definitely bad. She grabbed her stick and started writing a simple message "Get Gobber"

I was out of the door in under a second running down to where we landed. It took way less time getting back without the extra weight on me. Gobber was trying to speak to the crowd but failing miserably as they didn't listen. I pushed my way through to him and patted on his shoulder "Gothi needs you, I don't know why." He had a solemn look in his eye before letting out a sigh and following me.

He still had a peg leg so it took a little while until we were in front of the wooden door to the hut. Gobber just shook his head muttering before pushing open the door and walking over to Gothi. She started to write in the sand again "It needs to go" My eyes widened, even knowing what would happen I never thought to be in the situation.

"Aye I figured so… poor lad. He's too young for this…" He said trailing off looking at his own missing leg. He turned to me and seen my expression "I assume you can read that." He said with the same solemn look. With a gulp I nodded slowly. He turned back to Gothi "You have any concoctions to help with the pain?" He asked. She nodded before grabbing some plants as well as roots and mashing them together.

She put the paste in his mouth and gently washed it down with water. As soon as she was done with that she grabbed gaws, a bucket of water, and… a bone saw. I was starting to feel sick and leaned up against the wall closing my eyes. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I opened my eyes again to see Gobber "Trust me lad… don't stick around. You can't unsee this." With a slow nod I opened the door and took a peek back to see Gothi getting a leather bound stick and putting it in Hiccups mouth

I walked out of the door and down the ramp trying not to think about what was about to happen behind me. After several steps I could hear it, screams. Clenching my jaw I made haste in getting away. After a couple of minutes I could no longer hear the screams but I was upon a crowd wanting questions. The teens had no idea what to do, even Astrid was overwhelmed.

Taking in a deep breath I shouted "EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Surprisingly it worked and everyone did in fact shut up and all eyes were on me. Taking in a breath I pointed at random at someone "You, ask a question and only him!" I said making sure chaos didn't ensure "Ok… what in the name of Thor is happening and why are dragons sitting around not attacking us?!" People let out murmurs of agreement.

"First off, the attack on the nest was a success and the raids will now end. Second, the war didn't just end, no peace was achieved and the dragons won't attack you." Everyone started to get rowdy again "SHUT IT!" I half shouted half growled. But of course the vilest thing on the island showed its face, the one, the only, MIldew.

"Peace with the dragons!? Haha that will work about as well as insulting Thor himself." He said to which people started agreeing with him "Thor's a little spineless baby." I said with an unamused tone. Multiple people just stared at me for a second almost expecting me to explode "Yep, not much happened so your point is invalid. Unless you want to say something intelligent please shut your mouth because I'm sure people want real answers and I'm NOT… in the mood."

He stared at me "Why you little…" He started "Oh shut it Mildew, all you do is start a ruckus." The man that asked me a question said to the elderly man. If it were possible I would bet money on seeing a tick mark on his face. It must have shut him up though because he stopped speaking "Ok, now how do we know that this peace will work after all, they attacked us." Someone else asked.

"Because they had too, there was another dragon controlling them… ask the chief when he gets back." I added looking at Mildew. Everyone started to whisper among themselves and giving looks "What about those dragons, are they safe?" One asking pointing directly at Hookfang. I nodded and walked over there where both the dragons and the teens were standing.

"I need to borrow her, that alright?" I asked Astrid. She nodded and I scratched Stormfly under the jaw "I need you to follow me for a second, is that alright girl?" She chirped and stood to attention "Anything." She said. Gesturing her to follow I brought her with me back to where I was standing. People stood further back and had weapons drawn.

Stormfly let out a worried chirp but I calmed her down "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you." I said soothingly before going back to the people "Lower your weapons, it's worrying the dragons." They looked at me as if I was crazy "What if they attack us?!" One shouted. With roll of my eyes I scratched under her jaw again just in the right spot causing Stormfly to collapse. Astrid took a step but stopped seeing the tongue sticking out of her mouth.

"What… what did you do to it?" One of them asked amazed. I just shrugged "Gave her a scratch is all, they aren't hostile naturally… well most of the time after all they are still dragons. But these ones are under control." I said rubbing the top of Stormfly's head again gently.

Slowly weapons started to go down or being sheathed. WIth a relieved sigh I took my hand off of her head. 'The screams… Dave what's happening over here?!' Oh right… Thane was in there. Quickly walking over to Astrid I tapped her on the shoulder "Take care of this, I think I've calmed the storm a bit. Now I've got to go check back up on Hiccup and my ah… brother." She nodded and I took off back to the little hut in the sky.

No screams could be heard as I walked up to the door so I pushed it open slowly. They were wrapping his leg… what was left of it anyways. Not wanting to see any of it I went over to where Thane was in his bed with wide eyes "What is going on!?" He whisper shouted to me. Sitting in a bed next to him I looked him in the eyes "Well… we killed that queen, Hiccup lost a leg, and Toothless's fake fin is all burnt up."

His eyes got even wider "Lost… a leg…" He said trailing off "Ya, and as terrible as it sounds I knew he would. It's all a part of the story, not that I like it." I quickly added looking down feeling a slight wave of shame come over me. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it and silence ensured except for the shuffling of Gobber and Gothi.

After a minute I decided to break the silence "So um… how's that doing?" I asked pointing to his bandages "Not nearly as bad as I thought, it should be healed within a week or two." He said lifting his shirt showing me a fresh bandage "So did you see any more of those… things?" I shook my head "No, and that worries me because this is the most vulnerable he'll be for a long time."

Now that I thought about it, it didn't make sense. His "minions" should be all over this place right now. My hand was on my chin as I thought about it "Don't look too hard into it, if anything happens we're not too far away." Thane said now swinging his legs over the bedside and stretching his legs.

"Plus, once you get Toothless in here he'll take care of it." He said rubbing his hand over his bandages "How is it, does it hurt too much?" I said feeling a little guilty sending him to get Toothless. He shook his head "Ah it's good… just stings a little." He hissed as he rubbed over the top of the bandage.

"So you'll heal fine?" I asked hoping for the best. He nodded "Ya, I think she was trying to tell me that… I think." I'd have to ask her about it later. With a shake of my head I walked away from him back to where they were treating Hiccup. He was covered up with a blanket and was sweating profusely.

"He's going to be fine… right?" I asked glancing at Gobber who simply nodded. With a sigh I took a seat on the cot across from his "If ya'd like you can help me rebuild that contraption on that night fury of his." I looked up at him "I'd like that."

With another glance at Hiccup I walked back over to Thane "Come on, time that I get you fully up to speed on what's going to be happening." I said before looking at Gothi "He's good to go right?" She nodded and I grabbed him and walked out of the door.

"Get well soon Hiccup."


	16. End of the First

AN: I'M SOOO SORRY. I wanted to post on Friday I really did but… my play practice went ALL day. Along with that Saturday I had my competition VS other schools. We made 2nd place subsections and the top 2 get to go on to sections so YAY. Then today I was pretty burned out but I am forcing myself to take time tonight to do this. Things are going to get a little chaotic for me within the next couple weeks so please bare with me and try not to be too harsh with me if I miss dates.

* * *

It's been ten days. Ten days since the downfall of the behemoth dragon now being called the red death and ten days since Hiccup went into a coma. The village was in pure chaos until Stoick got back and settled things down.

They got the ship repaired and sent back 2 more that they had in reserve to get back the rest. Stoick had a large meeting in the great hall about the dragons and that we are at peace with them. Of course things got heated but with a little help from Toothless's cuteness and Gothi's influence helped that quickly. On top of that dragons just started to move in once they realized that no one would attack them.

Very quickly any doubt anyone had disappeared once they realized that dragons have more practical uses by helping around the village. Stoick assigned me, for some reason, to take charge in handling the dragons. It was an absolute pain but hey, I enjoyed every second… for the most part.

But after a week passed I didn't need to do anything else because at that point people knew what to do. So, I helped Gobber in the forge with weapons and Toothless's tail rig as well as a fake leg. Never thought I'd be doing that in my lifetime. But alas I did and I was more than happy to help with it.

But every day, no matter how busy I sit with Hiccup for an hour. Usually Toothless and I would have short conversations about whatever came to mind. He really is an interesting character. Today was no different, I did my work and came here for my lunch break. The only difference? He decided to wake up on me this time.

I was sharpening my sword with a whetstone when Toothless started to freak out a little "What are you…?" Out of the corner of my eye I noticed an eye flutter before they opened slightly. Slowly he came to and looked around for a second before Toothless shoved his snout into the boy's stomach "Yes yes I'm awake and OW!"

I cringed at the groin stomp done by Toothless "Wait you're in my house…. Wha… does dad know!?" He said before swinging his legs over the side "Toothless will you…." He stopped mid sentence and stared at where his leg used to be. I stayed silent not wanting to freak him out or something.

He looked up and over at me with widened eyes "What… happened?" He said,I blinked in surprise at him noticing me, with trepidation starting to lace his voice "Well… you got knocked out by the tail of that dragon and…. Well…" I gestured to his leg.

Toothless came up alongside him and looked at him "I'm so sorry… I wasn't fast enough… I hope you can forgive me for that." He said before looking down. Hiccup placed a hand on his head and started to lightly rub "Bud… there's nothing you could have done. No one could have known. Plus… this makes us even now eh?" He said with a little chuckle.

Toothless just purred before backing away from him and looking him in the eyes "Thank you Hiccup, you truly are the best." Hiccup just nodded a little and I was amazed at how well he could understand the dragon even without knowing the language.

I heard him take a deep breath before slowly standing up and getting balanced. He took another few breaths before taking a step and crying out in pain heading towards the floor. Toothless was there immediately to catch him "Thanks bud." He muttered before walking with him to the door.

Drawing strength from somewhere I watched as he started to walk on his own and opening the door only to meet Hookfang. With a yelp he slammed the door and pressed his back to it "Wait here." He said to Toothless before opening the door back up again and walking out.

I moved from my spot beside the bed and followed him out. Toothless followed out silently behind me "I knew it, I'm dead." Hiccup muttered in front of me. Stoick came around, seemingly out of nowhere, and chuckled before placing a hand on his shoulder "No, but you gave it your best shot."

He gestured out to the village "So, what do you think?" Hiccup was stunned looking around at the transformation "Hey look, it's Hiccup!" Someone shouted before a crowd started to form around us. People started giving compliments, thank yous, and get well soons.

Stoick turned to Hiccup "Turns out all we needed was a little more of, this." He said gesturing to him "You gestured to all of me." He said back with a grin. I felt someone push by me "Well, most of you." Said Gobber as he pushed by me with something in his hand.

"That's bit is my handy work, well… and Daves. With a little bit of a Hiccup flare added to it, think it'll do?" He half told half asked the boy. He lifted the prosthetic and shrugged "I might make a few tweaks." He said to which he earned a few chuckles. I didn't even notice Astrid until she was already punching him in the shoulder.

"That was for scaring me." Astrid said now standing in front of him "Is it always gonna be this way, because…" He was cut off as she smashed her lips into his. A few wolf whistles and hoots followed…. I may have joined them. She pulled away and he had a lopsided grin "I could get used to it."

Gobber lifted up the saddle rig that we worked on for many hours trying to perfect "Welcome home." He said with a grin to which Hiccup returned "Night fury, get down!" Someone shouted out playfully as Toothless jumped up on the crowd of vikings. I was slightly amazed at the fact they were able to hold him up as long as they did before toppling over.

He landed in front of us eyeballing the new rig with his tongue sticking out and shaking quite a bit. Hiccup grinned before tossing the rig onto Toothless "Ah we should probably help him." I whispered to Gobber who chuckled and nodded. We went over and showed him the little improvements we made and how to connect everything together.

Once we were done Astrid was there with Stormfly and Hiccup was already on the saddle "You're good to go." I said with a thumbs up. He took off along with Astrid and they both started to shoot through the village. I couldn't help but let off a small smile watching the other teens join him.

The crowd dispersed slowly until it was only Gobber, Stoick, and I. Gobber turned his eyes from the sky and down to me "You know lad, for how good you are with dragons how become you're not riding one yourself?" He asked curiously. Without looking away from the sky I replied "I think I'll manage Gobber, I like dragons but I don't think any of the ones here are for me." He shrugged "Meh, I think you'll find one someday. It's obvious you and Hiccup both have some kind of connections to the beasts." Well he wasn't wrong about that.

I noticed as Hiccup and Toothless did a barrel roll before shooting into the clouds indicating that part one was now over. All of a sudden I felt as if something had just passed through me and fell onto one knee "Dave? Are you alright?" Gobber asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded shaking off the funny feeling "Ya… I'm fine."

I stared at my body for a second wondering what just happened "Don't worry about it Gobber." I said standing back up and turning towards him "What in the name of...?!" I whispered to myself noticing that Gobbers mouth was open and he was reaching down to me but frozen. Looking up I noticed that everything from birds, to people, and even the dragons were suspended in mid air.

"Well done so far, couldn't have done a better job myself." I spun around at the sound of a familiar god. He looked a lot more run down from the last time I saw him "You look like you've been hit by a truck." I pointed out. He looked at himself before shrugging "Not one for subtlety are we?" He said with a slight chuckle.

"Also you should really warn me before freezing time, not something that happens on a daily basis." He shrugged before taking a seat on a barrel "Sorry bout that, but I've come to inform you that things are getting a little worse." Not being able to contain it I groaned while looking up.

"You see some gods are suspecting that I am right and Thor is now increasing his destruction tenfold… well trying." He said with a chuckle. I stared at him for a few seconds "It that all or do I need to know anything else." He put a hand to his chin "No that's all, but I had time so I figured I'd stop in and see how everything's going." He said before standing back up.

"Hey before you leave I have a question." He nodded and gestured for me to continue "Why are those… things calling me The Dragon Warrior?" I asked not know what that was all about. He gestured to my clothes "When you defended yourself against those invading the Spearheads the survivors claimed you did it with the strength, speed, and the face of a dragon." He said pointing at my facemask tucked into my neck.

I kinda felt a little pride at that, being able to make a name for myself already "Thanks, it was kind of bugging me. Kind of cool actually." He nodded for a second "No problem, keep up the good work David. We'll speak again." He said before snapping his fingers and vanishing.

All of a sudden everyone started to move again and the village was filled with noise once more "Whoa… how did you…." I turned back to see Gobber looking at me. I was about ten feet further from him then a second before "How did I what?" I asked trying to play it off. He looked down in front of him and then back up before looking at a little flask in his pocket and mumbling about bad mead.

"Dave, we need to talk." I turned to see Thane walking up to me. I turned to Gobber "I'll see you later Gobber." He waved me off and I walked over to Thane "Let me guess, time freeze." He blinked a few times "You too?!" With a hum I nodded over at where Loki was sitting "Our godly friend came for a visit, just a check up he said."

His eyes widened for a second before he shook his head "A little warning would be nice." I muffled a short laugh having the same thoughts "Ya, but nothing's changed. We are still doing the same thing." He nodded slowly before looking up in the sky "So what's gonna happen next?"

I shrugged "Dunno, the next thing that I know is gonna happen is Snoggletog which is when snow falls. I'm shooting in the dark until then." He stayed silent until we made it to the docks where he was now working with the sailors load and unload the ships.

"So now what, do we just wait?" I nodded as we stopped next to a little storage shed "Just live the way you'd like I suppose. We'll go flying and still do stuff like that just… a little more covert." He nodded before looking off into the harbor "We'll keep an eye out for any of those things and until then, we just do whatever I suppose."

He wrapped one arm around my shoulders and shook me for a second "As long as you and I can fly and I could care less." With a short laugh I did the same as him wrapping my arm around his shoulders "We'll get back up in the air and make ourselves a schedule for flying."

He agreed and said that he was needed for transferring fish from the boat to storage. Once he left I made my way back to the forge and sat down on a little stool outlooking the window wondering how my life came to be like this. With a small smile I watched as Hiccup and Toothless were doing flips in the air with the teens watching them.

"Not too bad of a life in my book."

* * *

AN: Welcome to the end of Httyd 1. From this point I will be doing Snoggletog and the TV series. No Boneknapper because that's mostly Gobbers memory. Oh, and the next chap is quite large and I'm still going so if next week is delayed a little it's because of that and my busy nights. Most night last week and the next two weeks I don't get home till 10-11PM and that's without homework. Please try to understand that I will do my best. Thank you all of those for sticking with me with this experimental story. In the future I will be playing with fire and trying something new so stick around to find out what.


	17. Happy Snoggletog

2 MONTHS LATER

oOo

Remember how Hiccup said it snowed and hailed all times of the year? Ya it wasn't a joke. Snow fell about a month after he woke up and let me tell you something, I've seen snow but that was ridiculous. Within 5 hours of the first snowfall we had a half a foot on the ground. That's a lot of damn snow for 5 hours. But nonetheless it happened and now Snoggletog was just around the corner.

I groaned as I heard the stomping on the roof… again. Hiccup groaned as well as Thane and I "Please… for the love of god get up." I muttered not getting a good sleep the night before working on a personal project that would make my flights a little more fun. I'll give a hint, it appears in the Httyd world just not yet.

The stomping continued and I got up groaning "Hiccup, get up please before I either kill you or Toothless." He sighed before sitting up and reaching for his helmet multiple times before finally getting it off of the bedpost. He quickly stretched before walking out of the door to go to the needy dragon known as Toothless.

A few minutes passed until I realized that I wouldn't be able to sleep "You're getting up… aren't you?" Thane muttered obviously not ready to wake "Aren't you supposed to be like Toothless and getting up in the wee hours of the morning?" I said putting my knives and sword in their place "Ya, and aren't you supposed to be gone already? Also why were you back so late?"

"Meh, I was working on a project and got a little absorbed." He muttered about wanting to sleep again and did exactly that. I just shrugged and walked down and out of the house myself. As soon as I stepped out and rounded the corner a big black mass shot up into the air causing me to slip on the ice. I did a full 360 before gaining my balance back.

"Bloody flying lizards." I muttered now fully awake and adrenaline pumping from my little trip "Nice moves Dave, hehe." I turned to see Gobber chuckling to himself "Well you can add spikes, I on the other hand cannot." He stared at me for a few seconds "Does this wooden peg look like it has spikes to you?" He deadpanned.

"Now who's fault is that?" He rolled his eyes before grinning "You know Dave, I've never asked ya. How was Snoggletog in the village that you grew up in?" With a nervous laugh I rubbed the back of my head "We ah… we didn't celebrate it. Actually I don't even know what it is." I told him honestly.

"WHAT?!" He half shouted now coming closer to me "YOU'VE NEVER CELEBRATED SNOGGLETOG!?" He said almost horrified at the thought. I shook my head and he came over and wrapped his hook around my back "Now listen here lad, we are gonna have a loooong chat about this one." He said before starting to go into details. I had no choice but to follow him and listen.

oOo

He went on for about thirty minutes until I made the excuse of helping put up decorations. I watched as Astrid and Stormfly were putting up colored shields on a tree in the middle of town. Gobber went over to some vikings putting up decorations on houses and ordering them around telling them where to place things.

"Everyone gather round!" I heard Stoick call from the center next to the tree. Slowly everyone moved over to him and waited. He started to chuckle and gestured outward "Well done! Well done. All of you! I never thought I'd live to see this day: peace on the island of Berk. This will surely be the greatest holiday we've ever seen!"

He shouted to which everyone, including the dragons, started to cheer. All of a sudden a bunch of loud roars could be heard and my eyes turned to slits. Quickly looking down I turned them normal again wondering what the hell did that.

Looking back up I noticed the dragons beginning to leave as a swarm flew over us "Oh dear…" I muttered forgetting about this until now. Stormfly, than Hookfang, eventually all of the dragons flew off. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Hiccup and Toothless landed. Immediately people crowded him.

"What's happening?" "Where are our dragons going?!" "ENOUGH, LET HIM SPEAK!" Stoick shouted before walking up to him "Son, where are the dragons going?" He looked around frightfully "I… I don't know dad." He said before looking over at Toothless who was standing up on two legs looking at Stormfly.

"Come on everyone, get back to what you were doing. Nothing we can do now." Stoick said causing everyone to grumble and slowly go back to what they were doing. I walked up to the group of teens "Come on guys, the dragons will be back. We'll just celebrate like we always have."

The teens all walked away from us seeming depressed and I placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder "They'll be back." He nodded numbly before patting my hand "I hope so. People were really looking forward to spending the holidays with their dragons. After all, this is probably one of the best times of year."

I patted his shoulder before taking my hand back "Well don't get too caught up in it, you can't do anything about it." He nodded before turning in the direction of the smithy "I'll see you tonight, I just want to think for now." I nodded as he walked off and continued myself to help others put up ornaments.

oOo

"Snoggletog is ruined!" Someone called up to Stoick who was now standing in the great hall "It's not ruined! We're Vikings! We've been perfectly happy celebrating without dragons for generations. And there's no reason we can't do it again. Now, we don't know where they've gone off to. But we have to have faith that they'll be back again soon." He finished off trying to calm down the crowd.

"You're right we're vikings, we are tough!" Gobber shouted while wearing reindeer horns and bells on his prosthetic "Eh… most of the time." He said to which a few chuckles followed. "I say we sing some Snoggletog songs!" Someone shouted randomly to which people broke out in song.

"Well that was depressing." One of them said "I know, I was really looking forward to spending time with Stormfly." Astrid said looking down slightly. Fishlegs had this not so sad look to him and I knew exactly why too. All of a sudden Astrid piped back up "What if we come up with new traditions ya know, to bury the sadness?"

Multiple people groaned until Hiccup stuck up his hand "Whoa whoa now wait a second, maybe she's onto something." He started until Tuffnut spoke up "Ya easy for you to say, your dragon can't fly without you. Must be nice." He said before walking off along with the rest of the group.

He sighed sadly before looking down "He's right you know, It's obvious Toothless wants to leave

as well and he can't because of me." With a small shake of his head he walked out of the door. I followed and caught up to him "So what's your plan?" I asked knowing exactly what he had planned.

"By tomorrow Toothless will be able to fly on his own." He said confidently. With a thumbs up I followed him into the smithy "I uh… I kinda want to do this on my own. I took his flight from him and I… I want to give it back to him." He said honestly.

"You do what you need to, I have my own little project that I'm working on." I said reaching into the attic/loft to pull out a bundle of cloth "I meant to ask what that was… what is it?" He asked. With a small chuckle I tucked it under my arm "This is one of the few things I'm gonna keep secret… I'll tell you one day though." He shrugged "Ok, enjoy I suppose."

I walked out of the smithy and thought to Thane 'You ready for a flight?' A few seconds passed 'You bet, meet me in the spot.' With a grin I secured the little black bundle of cloth and sprinted towards our little clearing in the forest.

I must have beaten him there by about ten minutes. He showed up with an eye raised "How long have you been here?" He said probably because I had gotten comfortable next to a rock "No matter, what's that?" I looked in my arms and grinned.

"This…. Is gonna be fun." I said before unrolling it. It looked like a tunic that went over my armor that also let my pockets and sheaths show. Along with that at my waist it had a belt to keep the bottom from getting caught in the wind "Ok… and what is that supposed to do?" He asked obviously missing the best part.

I slipped it in and fastened the belt testing the size "Yep… fits like a glove." I muttered before looking back up at him "What is it?" He asked once more. With a smile I pushed my arms into 2 little loops around my waist and pulled upward after unhooking them from the restraints.

"Whoa…" He said sounding genuinely surprised. When I pulled up on the loops they tightened around my wrists and used a small rail system going up my side to pull up a pair of wings. I can now officially say that I've made a wingsuit. I let down my arms and the belts loosened right up also placing the wings in a position that didn't restrict my movement too much. I put the the little buttons on the straps back into the restraints keeping the wings from coming open by accident.

I had no idea how to implement legs wings while being able to keep them hidden as well as keep myself mobile "What do you think?" He let out a short laugh before shaking his head "I think you're crazy… but I kinda like it." He finished with a small grin. Not able to contain my excitement anymore I hurried him to change so we could get going.

"Ok, ok wait a second geez." He said before he was enveloped in the blue light and turning back into a dragon. Without warning I jumped into the saddle "You're more eager than I am." He muttered before taking off abruptly shooting straight into the air.

Won't lie the air is way colder now this time of year and because it was night but the mask and the added wingsuit made it a bit warmer. We flew straight up until we hit the clouds and hung right under them "So how is this supposed to work?" He asked looking over his shoulder at me.

"I should be able to control myself as well as be a little bit slower in freefall. Not a lot but enough to make a difference" I said back before looking down at the island. He warbled out a chuckle "I want to see how bad this goes." My eyes narrowed in confidence as I looked over the side once more "Well I'm not going to give you that satisfaction." I muttered.

Slowly I pulled my feet up and balanced on the saddle "Dave please tell me you're not going to jum…" I let out a laugh before doing a backflip off of the saddle "DAVE!" He shouted annoyed and partially worried before I started to fall. Once I was clear of him I quickly pulled the straps out of the restraints and lifted up.

It worked like a charm. As soon as the wings opened I was able to steer where I went as well as a slower decent. Pull up on the right wing as well as down on the left makes me go to the left and vise versa. I was still falling pretty fast but it was slower and I had a forward momentum due to the angle on the wings. Thane flew up alongside of me with a deadpan look to his face "Told you it would work." I said before doing a barrel roll.

He rolled his eyes "Ok it worked, I'll give you that." He said while moving to my other side. I was able to steer myself all around until we started to near the ground. I quickly retracted the wings and clipped them in place before grabbing onto the saddle and placing myself on top of it. "I'd say that was rather successful how about you?" He nodded before flying back upwards We flew for about an hour testing out the suit before we decided to get some sleep back at the house.

oOo

I woke up later than usual because a certain dragon wasn't jumping on the roof. Once I was up though I went down and towards the smithy knowing that's the most probable spot that the two would be. Thane stayed in bed not to my surprise, lazy dragon.

Hiccup was tinkering with his new tail rig "So how is it?" He looked over his shoulder before back at the tail "Well, it should work. All the tests say so." He said muttering the last part. All of a sudden Astrid came in "Hey Astrid." We both said greeting her.

"Here. Happy holidays." She said handing Hiccup and I a mug "Thank you, Milady." Just as I was about to take a drink I remembered the infamous yaknog. It smelt… musky, it was kinda gross. Though I won't lie, I was curious. With a muster a courage and a little stupidity I took a little sip.

It was pretty bad. The taste would be hard to describe but I can say that it was very thick, maybe chunky, and had hair in it. Turning aways from them I spit the fowl thing back into the cup. I turned back and he was describing the fin to her "I was thinking about what Tuffnut said last night. Toothless can't come and go like the other dragons and I think I've found a way to change that." He said before taking a drink.

"Amazing, so now he can fly on his own." She said to which he let out a high pitched wide eyed "Mm-hmm". I couldn't help but chuckle at his situation, he gave me a slight glare. She looked amazed "What a great gift. But what if he doesn't come back?" Hiccup looked back at her and down a little "Ah what am I saying, of course he'll come back." He nodded back to her "Ah well, I'm going to go spread more holiday cheer. You're amazing!" She said before leaving.

Yaknog violently exited his mouth onto the smithy floor "Ah gross… you're picking that up." I told him matter of factly before wiping some of it off of my boot. He looked down sheepishly "Sorry… you can really taste the yak." He said muttering the last part.

After wiping his mouth on his sleeve he lifted up the fin "I'm going to go put it on him, mind joining me?" With a nod I followed him outside and over to the house where Toothless was resting on the roof "Can you come down for a second bud?"

Toothless jumped off of the roof and started to be affectionate "Ok settle down, I've got something for you once you stop moving." He said scratching the underside of Toothless's chin calming down the overeager lizard. Slowly he went to the back and replaced the fin while I scratched the top of his head.

"Ok and done. You're going to love this." He said before standing back up. Toothless looked at it before attempting to smash it into the ground multiple times "Nonono!" Hiccup shouted walking towards Toothless. All of a sudden the tail opened up and a look of confusion shot through the dragon "See there you go, got it?"

He started to adjust the fin and looked at Hiccup with an amazed look. Hiccup raised his hand out to his snout "I will return." Toothless said shortly before taking off abruptly. The look was obvious on his face, he felt abandoned. I placed my hand on his shoulder "Trust me, he'll be back sometime." He nodded slowly "Y-ya… he's probably just giving it a test flight…"

He stayed out of the smithy all day keeping his eyes on the sky. I did have pity for him, his best friend seemingly just left him in a moment. I informed Thane of everything going on and he told me that he knew why the other dragons left and forgot to tell me. I told him I also knew why they left and for us to keep it quiet.

It's now night time and he is sitting in his bed staring out of the window "He'll come back, I know Toothless." He muttered to himself. Looking down a little I said quietly "Hiccup you and Toothless have the greatest bond of everyone in the village combined. Trust me, it may take time but he'll be back."

"I know but… how are you always so calm and confident about this stuff, you never doubt things for one second, how?" He asked now sitting up straighter. With a shrug I lied down properly "Because good things happen to good people. That and I can't think of a stronger bond in the entire village if I tried." I said truthfully while also keeping my secret a secret.

"You're right… sorry… and thank you." He said before lying down but still keeping his eyes on the window. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned towards Thane who whispered to me "Night furies don't have the same mating cycle as normal dragons, I have no idea where Toothless went."

Shifting my body towards him and keeping quiet I responded "I do, he's out looking for something for Hiccup." He gave me a funny look "His helmet." I finished. He nodded slowly before rolling back over "As long as you know what you are doing I'll trust you, just try to keep me in the look a little more." I told him I would do my best. Staring at the ceiling I tried to sleep myself.

oOo

3 Days Later

oOo

The days have been slow compared to most others, nothing really happened without the dragons. It was kind of depressing, they made the village more lively compared to what it was now. Nothing happened in the smithy except for Hiccup staring out of the window most days.

This morning we all woke with a start as a loud pounding sound started coming from the roof. My hand was already on the pommel of my sword which was lying next to my bed until I realized what was going on and let go of it before letting my head rest back on the hardwood floor with a groan as Hiccup shot out of bed and down the stairs.

"It's not him is it?" Thane said from beside me. Grimly I shook my head in a negative "Figures…" He muttered before rolling over and closing his eyes once more. I got up putting my sword and knives back into their respective places before heading downstairs and outside where Hiccup was picking himself off of the ground.

"Glad you're up, I've been looking for your helmet." Stoick said nailing up some decorations "Helmet?" Hiccup asked weakly "Odin needs a place to put your goodies." Stoick said back cheerily "Ya… I'll get right on that." He said looking down. Stoick stopped and dropped to the ground.

"Ok out with it, what's wrong?" He said putting a hand on his sons shoulder "It's just… it's been three days. I thought Toothless would have been back by now." He said continuing to look at the ground "I'm sure he's with the other dragons." Stoick said trying to comfort him "I wish I could be that sure."

"Listen, I know what it's like to miss someone you love this time of year. But what do we do when they can't be here for the holiday? We celebrate them… and I imagine that's exactly what Toothless would want you to do, right?" Slowly Hiccup nodded "You're right." He said almost sounding defeated "Good now find your helmet, there's been enough disappointment around here."

With that he nodded before looking back at me and gesturing me to follow him to what I assume to be the smithy "What do you think Dave? You've never given me a reason to doubt you." He said waiting for my answer "I've told you already Hiccup, you and Toothless have an unbreakable bond and I know deep in my heart that he will return." He let off a small smile before giving me a nod.

When we got to the smithy Gobber handed Hiccup a set of oars "They needed a new pair at the docks, go put them in the storage." Gobber explained sending us off. We turned back around to the storage house. I could still see that he was occasionally looking into the sky. He looked back to me as if to say something.

But as he was looking at me he ran into Fishlegs "Oh Fishlegs, you hungry? There's enough fish there to feed a dragon?" He said looking at the big basket of fish in the larger boys hands to which he started to laugh nervously "Haha a dragon that's…." He quickly scurried off.

"Ok I'm not the only one who feels weirded out right?" He said looking at me then to the retreating figure of Fishlegs. He let out a long sigh before following the boy to which I followed. We showed up on a little storage house overlooking the sea. We hid behind a pillar and waited until Fishlegs left. He set down the oars and stood in front of the door.

We looked at each other with only me knowing what was behind those doors. He opened them up to see Meatlug and Fishlegs standing there "Meatlug?" Hiccup asked curiously before she flew at top speed at us breaking a chain off of the wall, faster than one would think for a Grockle. Hiccup got scooped up onto her and I was pushed off of the edge of the cliffside.

Without even thinking I grabbed the edge preventing my probable injury or death "Where are you going!?" Fishlegs called out something but I couldn't quite hear what he said do to me dangling off of a cliff. Fish looked at me and let out a yelp before grabbing both of my hands and lifting me effortlessly into the air and onto solid ground.

Once he let go of me he looked away sheepishly to which I sighed and contacted Thane 'Ok you lazy lizard we have some work to do.' A few seconds passed till he responded 'Fine…. What is it?' He asked even sounding mentally tired 'I'll meet you at the house, just wake up will you?'

Fishlegs was about to say something but I put a finger up "I don't care Fish, you work this out with the others. You solve this problem yourselves." I said before running to the house. I passed by Astrid and Snotlout who was attempting to hit on her but got a face full of fist. Once I showed up I saw Thane stepping outside "Forest now." I stated.

Some of the tiredness disappeared from his features once he heard my tone "Ok what's wrong?" He asked walking with me quickly into the forest "Hiccup was taken by Meatlug to the dragon breeding grounds, which I need to be sure there is no threats waiting for him. So please tell me you know the way?" He nodded and I already felt better.

Once we got to the clearing he changed instantly "It's probably nothing so try to stay hidden, only interfere if something happens." I said jumping on and taking to the sky. Once up he turned in the direction of the breeding grounds and sped up while keeping himself high off of the ground.

It took about two hours until he said we were nearing it. The air was warmer here, it felt nice and made sense for laying eggs I suppose. Once the island was in sight I knew something was wrong from the cloud of dragons in the air and some flames as well "Thane… is that normal?" I asked hoping I was wrong "No, the island is a peaceful place. Rules that dragons have made throughout the ages is that no matter the rivalry, no violence would happen here. Even the queen honored this rule, after all we need our next generation."

That surprised me slightly but at the same time it made sense. I would probably ask him a little more about it in the future but for now for the task at hand "Ok I guess this qualifies as something to intervene." I said to which he understood and quickly flew up to the cluster.

Down on the ground were two "Shadow dragons" as I'm going to call them ruining nests "Ok this is bad, this is very bad." I started to panic as we neared them. Thane looked back at me waiting for instructions "Ah come on…. We need to take care of this, we don't have a choice. You take on the right one and I'll take on the left one got it?" He nodded before both of our eyes narrowed into slits locking on to those on the ground.

His wings closed and we went into the infamous night fury dive before he let out a plasma bolt hitting the right one throwing it away from the nest. He looped around and slowed down just enough for me to jump off safely. Landing with one knee and hand on the ground as well as my right pulling out my blade.

Slowly standing up I looked over as Thane landed to the right of me to me and let out an impressive roar while flaring up his wings. The two stopped causing havoc with the other dragons and looked at us. They looked like something straight out of a nightmare, not looking like the other one I defeated. No these two had more tattered wings as well as a more… decayed look to them. The scales looked like they had mold growing over them and the eyes… they were a milky red as if they were dead but not.

One of them hissed out at us before taking off "Thane…" I muttered to which he was in the sky as soon as it was. The remaining one let out a growl but kept its distance. I didn't know quite what to do but I let my instincts take over and took a step forward " _You are much younger than what I would have assumed."_ I froze at the sound of it speaking. From what I could tell it was a male and his voice was very creepy sounding. If you've ever heard the sound of someone who's lost their voice speaking that was how it sounded with a little bit of a creep factor in there.

The dragons surrounded us curiously " _But unlike the others I am no fool and know power when I'm around it."_ He said coldly with shivers running up and down my spine. But this was a surprise to me at the fact that this thing wasn't as dumb as the others, it slightly scared me. But I felt confident enough that I could handle what was thrown at me.

"The others eh… you know, what exactly is it that you're being given to even do this?" I asked curiously not fully understanding why these…. things were doing what they are. The dragon just cocked it's head to the side "You don't have a clue on what we even are do you?" He said stating the obvious.

I said nothing but moved my sword in front of me defensively. It cackled slightly before looking to the right of me for a second. Letting my eyes stray I could see Thane and the other one taking shots at each other in the air, this issue is that the shadow dragon was evading Thane by flying straight at me.

Not letting it get the better of me I quickly pulled down my mask and spat a plasma blast right in its face right before it could make it to me. Its eyes widened before it hit making it crash straight down into the ground. The other one I was talking to started to spray a blackish fire towards me to which I jumped out of the way. The one I hit got up and scurried over to the other one.

The two sneered at us and I glanced over at Thane before getting on our link 'Remember how I used to catch your fireballs for fun?' He looked confused but nodded 'I say we give it another try and make a more practical use for it.' I said forming a plan in my head. The rest of the dragons backed up a bit knowing something was wrong but the shadow dragons started to come closer.

"Do it." I muttered to which he shot a slower speed plasma blast at me that I nicked out of the air and started to slowly spin around myself. Every creature on the island took a step away from me including the shadows "Again." I muttered to which he added another one to the circle of blue plasma so that two glowing balls were floating around me.

The one I was speaking with let out a growl "Get him before he does something!" He hissed before rushing me with his partner. Thane shot off like a bullet and intercepted the same one he did before tackling it but the other got past and right next to me but couldn't come closer because I put the plasma balls in front of me. He sprayed more dark fire at me but I manipulated the plasma to block the incoming flames.

"Impossible…" He said with his mouth open taking a step back. Feeling power rush to my hands two fireballs formed in my hands which were now supporting claws and scales. I could even feel scales that were beginning to form all around my body in spots that spread outwards. My eyes narrowed on the other dragon.

"What are you?!" The one in front of me said stepping back. Connecting the two balls of glowing plasma I lifted both hands pressed together tighter "I'm your worst nightmare." I growled before a straight beam of solid plasma into its face. It exploded into a cloud of black smoke and the one on Thane stopped wrestling with him and stared at me wide eyes.

Recollecting myself I added a little more plasma my own mouth to the ball of flames and primed myself. It quickly got off of Thane and took off to the sky but it wasn't nearly fast enough to get away from me. With a loud half yell and half growl I fired the remaining plasma at the fleeing shadow. It just like it's partner exploded into a black cloud of smoke after let out a pained, and still terrifying, screech.

I didn't move but instead stared at where the dragons once were while breathing heavily. The island was deathly silent except for the flapping of some dragons and Thane landing next to me "Whoa…. Where did you learn that?!" He said sounding amazed. I blinked a few times before turning to him "Whoa and your face and body…. It's all…. Dragony." He stated.

Slowly I raised my hands and felt my face and felt the scales. I started to zone out for a few seconds until I realized that Thane was talking to me "Huh?" He blinked a few times "Are you alright Dave?" Lifting my hand to assure him I was fine the world started to spin and the corners of my vision started to fade.

Thane called out to me but I fell to the ground with him only catching me with his head at the last second "Dave!?" He shouted as he lied to me to the ground. Then all the other dragons started to get closer to us looking half concerned and half scared. Slowly my vision was beginning to come back and I pushed the worried face of Thane away from my own.

"I'm fine just a little…" I stopped as I felt the little contents of my stomach make its way back to the surface. Thane jumped back as I puked on the ground in front of me. Wiping the vile flavor from my lips I looked up at him "Maybe I'm not feeling so hot." I muttered. He looked back at the other dragons before looking back at me "Should I change?"

I shook my head "I'll be fine, just give me a minute. I haven't felt this crappy since my first fire breath." I said before taking a deep breath and shakily standing up. He was right there letting me use him as a crutch "Thanks…" I muttered to him not being able to stand on my own. Once I was on my feet, with a little help, I realized that EVERY single dragon on the island just watched me shoot fire from my hands.

"Um… what are we going to do about this?" Thane asked me to which I had no idea what to say. A nadder came up to us and Thane let out a little warning growl but stopped as said nadder bowed its head. I looked down at Thane who seemed as clueless as I was. Then more dragons began to bow until every one of them were looking at the ground.

"Uhhh…." Once more I looked at Thane who started to get a look of recognition on his face "You just help save there nesting grounds… pretty big thing." He told me. Starting to feel awkward I asked him what to do "Eh… no idea." He paused for a few seconds and all of the dragons started to look back up. I let out a sigh of relief not feeling comfortable with the silence.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a familiar face, it was Stormfly. She walked up to us giving us a little bow "You know none of you have to do that right?" I said to her. She cocked her head "It's respectful to acknowledge those who have helped you in a time of need." She said. A small smile made its way to my face "Honestly it's no problem, and being put on the spot is kind of awkward."

Her eye rose "So you actually can understand us, I wasn't fully sure." She said sounding a little curious now "How is it that you are able to is my question." She said with a cocked head. Looking back at Thane and back to Stormfly I shook my head "Honestly I'm still not fully sure. That and honestly I'm trying to keep this a secret… but I had to do what I did."

She nodded for a second "What were those things? No matter what anyone did it didn't even slow them down." I rubbed the back of my head "Uh ya I don't know. I only know how to kill them… they tend to pop up around Hiccup and Toothless." Her head cocked once more "What, why. That at neither of the two are here."

"Long story, in short you should tell me if you see something like this again. Oh and Hiccup's on his way here on Meatlug." She rose and eye "So what about Toothless, those two are never apart." I opened my mouth to answer and felt a sense of dread come over me "Oh no…." She looked confused as I turned back to Thane "You need to find Toothless and make sure he's fine. I didn't even think about the possibility."

He nodded and lowered himself for me to get on "No I'm going to stay here just in case something else happens." He looked hesitant "Are you going to be alright? You look pale and like you could fall over at any moment, if something did come along." I shook my head "I'll be fine Thane, trust me." He looked reluctant but started to take off 'If anything goes wrong just contact me and I'll be back at a moments notice.' He said mentally before leaving.

As he left I heard a bunch of little chirping behind me. Turning I saw three little nadders chirping up at Stormfly "They are a bunch of cuties." I commented to which they turned their attention to me and swarmed me. Looking to Stormfly for permission she nodded and I couldn't help but pet the little nadders.

A little green one jumped up on me almost knocking me off of my feet. Not able to help it I let out a small giggle as it licked my face. Stormfly let out a short growl and all of them returned to their mother "Thanks… that made my day." I told her with a smile while wiping off the little dragon slobber they had. She nodded back "Thank you for keeping the little ones safe… I don't know what we would have done without you."

"Again, it was no problem. Anyone would have done it." I said trying to be modest. All of a sudden she looked over a little ridge "Hookfang come here." She called out. A second later Hookfang came over with little ones following him as well "Yes?" He said landing next to us.

"Turns out Dave here can actually understand us." She stated gesturing to me. I gave a little wave "There is much we don't know about you I assume, such as the Night Fury you were riding here." He said almost not sounding surprised. Rubbing the back of my neck I nodded "Ya… there's a few things that I'm to keep secret. At least from the humans of Berk anyways."

"And the Night Fury?" Stormfly said just as curious as Hookfang "He's… a friends I've had for a little while. First dragon I've ever met in person actually." They looked at each other then back to me "So why not bring him in the village?"

"Funny you should say that, because he is." They stared at me for several seconds "But… Toothless doesn't have a tail." Hookfang said confused "It's not Toothless, it's Thane." The two looked at me as if I had smacked him "As in your brother, HUMAN brother?" Stormfly said not getting it either.

"You literally watched me shoot fire out of my fingers, I don't think having a transforming dragon would be that much more surprising." I stated to which they kinda shook their heads agreeingly "Oh we'll have to try and chat with him." Hookfang declared.

"By the way Dave, you're still uh… scaly." I looked at my hands and realized I was "How much changed?" I asked myself quietly looking in the neck of my shirt to see scales on my chest "From what we can see everything." Hookfang commented.

Closing my eyes I concentrated on having normal skin again. A few moments passed and a familiar feeling came over me as well as fast blue light. Looking back at my arms they were normal. I was about to say something else but, for some reason, noticed a gronckle coming in from the sea with a certain person on it.

"Time for me to hide." I declared before running up on the ledge Hookfang came from and ducking behind it "We'll talk later." Stormfly said as I was doing so. Carefully I watched the two touch down while keeping myself hidden from their sight. Only once they actually were on the ground did I expose a little more of myself to watch him.

He got off and looked around him at all of the baby dragons and eggs that were being hatched. One of the Gronckles nudged their eggs into the water and baby dragons came to the surface "Oh hey I think you missed one righ…" The egg exploded throwing him backwards. He looked back up quickly "The eggs explode…. Thank the gods those don't hatch on Berk."

All of a sudden the thought of what Astrid was doing right now came to my mind and I slightly cringed. He turned away from the Gronckle and started to look around calling out Toothless's name. Keeping quiet I turned around and looked at the island when it wasn't being attacked.

It really was peaceful. There was no hostility on the island from what I could see, so far what Thane said was true. Looking around further I noticed that the mothers would go out for food while the fathers would watch the young ones. Sometimes it was the other way but very few did it that way. After several minutes of looking around Hiccup came across Stormfly and Hookfang.

I had to quickly hide realizing I missed him coming around the ridge. Finding a rock large enough to hide me I got behind it before he could notice me "Hookfang!... Stormfly!" I heard him call out. Taking a peek I saw him nearing the two "Oh you have no idea how happy I am to see you guys."

Even at the distance I was I could hear the high pitched of the baby Nadders "And you have…. Babies!?" He said amazed. The little ones surrounded him and he gently pet some of them before they went back to Stormfly "Look at you guys all happy together." He chuckled for a second before looking at the other dragons.

"Who knew you were leaving for your own holiday." He said still amazed at the island. Slowly he turned to Hookfang "I should really be getting back to my own holiday, what do you say there Hookfang, mind giving me a ride?" Hookfang nodded before bowing down to let the boy on his neck. They took off a few feet off of the ground "I'll see you all back on Berk when you're ready."

All of a sudden there was every dragon in the air "No no no no." I could practically hear the sigh from here "I suppose I just started the return migration, well if you insist come on!" He called out to which all of the parents took flight. The babies were jumping off of the cliff side but the strong winds prevented them from going anywhere "Ok this isn't working."

He looked around a bit before his eyes wandered over to the left of me. My eyes trailed to where he was looking, it was a ship. Well, half of one anyways. It was only the bow (Front) of it "I have and idea." He called out gesturing Hookfang to go over to the wreck. Before Stormfly could follow I called her over.

She curiously walked up to where I was at. Making sure Hiccup couldn't see me I stepped out a little "I'm going to need your help, when we get going I'm going to need a ride. But he can't see me here, it will raise too many questions." I said explaining my situation to her. She nodded a bit "I will help, it's the least I can do to repay you."

"Once more you have no need to repay anything to me, I was only doing the right thing." I said immediately after she finished. With what seemed to me a small smile she bowed her head for a second "Just let me know when to pick you up." With that she followed Hiccup and Hookfang to the wreck.

oOo

Turns out the ship had plenty of ropes for the sails that used to be on it, I always wondered where he got them. We left a little over two hours ago and it was pretty dark so I blended in well with the night sky atop of Stormfly. I could feel that we were getting close.

"You know Dave, I never asked, when was it you met Thane?" She asked all of a sudden jolting me from my slowly drifting conscious. Rubbing my eyes I responded "Well uh… I'd say about a year ago or so? I'm not quite sure exactly when." She stayed silent for minute "You said he's the first dragon you've ever seen… how? You are bound to see one before that, after all you seem like your 17ish?"

I let out a grunt confirming what she said "That has to do with why I can breath fire, the place I'm from doesn't have dragons." I said hoping to at least try and tell her how "Ok that's…. Confusing." I let out a chuckle and agreed with her fully still not being able to fully understand it myself.

"Next question… how is it you two became friends or… brothers or whatever? I'm surprised he would even let you see him, most night furies I've ever heard about aren't very social." I opened my mouth and then closed it in realization. Why did Thane show himself to me? Better yet why did he come back? She said something but I missed it "Huh?"

"I said you don't even know do you?" Slowly I shook my head "No… I don't in fact… I suppose I should ask him." She let nodded as well under me "You should, from what I can tell you're only slightly more educated in what all of this is than me." Before I could say anything Berk was in view along with a large group of vikings fixing exploded houses.

"See that shed? Take me behind there." I informed her while everyone was focused on the boat. Before her feet even touched the ground I jumped off not wanting to get caught on a dragon. Making sure I was clear I turned back to her "Thank you." She did another small bow with a smile.

Turning a little I took the long route to get behind the crowd making it look like I've been here all along. I cheered along with the rest selling my story. Before I could hear any of the conversation of Hiccup and Stoick I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning I noticed the familiar face of Thane "Toothless?" I asked.

He nodded "He's fine, nothing was bothering him." Letting out a breath of relief I remembered what Stormfly and I were talking about "Thane I have a question for…" I was cut off by Stoick "Everyone, grab your dragons! To the Great Hall!" People started cheering and split us up rushing to the hall 'I'll meet you at the hall.' I told him to which he gave me a thumbs up from the otherside of the crowd.

We made our way up and into the great hall with the sound and festivities hitting my senses as soon as I entered. Their was Christmas light looking lanterns going around the ceiling in strands which added an amazing feeling to the mood.

I met up with Thane next to Hiccup who was walking around with a sad looking happiness. We passed by Fishlegs and Snotlout who were playing with the babies. Behind us we heard Astrid "Hiccup, I know this must be really hard for you, seeing everyone with their dragons. But you really did a wonderful thing! Thank you." She said giving him a peck on the lips and hugging him.

Over her shoulder I could see the look of sadness "Astrid… where did Toothless go?" He asked with his eyes going to the floor "I don't know…" She looked at something and I turned my head to see what she was looking at. It was Toothless, looking as innocent at ever. With a smirk and wide eyes she pulled away attempting to hide them.

"Wouldn't wanna be you right now. I mean, you brought back everyone's dragon except yours." He pulled away from her and gave her a look "Yeah, you know, not helping." With a grin she pushed him while turning him making it so that he could see the mass of scales behind him also known as Toothless.

His eyes widened before his mouth dropped "Toothless!" If you were close enough you could see the tears of joy coming from his face. Thane and I shared a smiled before returning to Hiccup who had his arms around Toothless already. After a second he pulled away pointing "Bad dragon, very bad dragon… you scared me to death. Don't you ever stay away that long…. And what is in your mouth!?"

Toothless leaned down and basically put Hiccups head into his mouth. When he pulled away a slobbered helmet was on his head. Slowly Hiccup started to wipe the vile slime off "Oh ya ha ha… you found my helmet." He said grossed out before he stopped and looked back up at him "Wha- hey! You found my hemet! This is where you've been?"

Toothless responded by shoving his head into his chest. Pushing away a little Hiccup looked into his eyes "Buddy…. Thank you…. You're amazing." He said before wrapping his arms around him and putting his head into the crease of Toothless's neck. People let out a few cheers while Thane and I gave each other a one armed hug "HAPPY SNOGGLETOG!" Astrid cried out.

A few moments passed and people broke out in song and dance once more. Hiccup and Toothless didn't budge but stayed in an embrace. Looking at Thane once more I tapped his shoulder "Hmm?" He said not fully looking away from the two "I've been meaning to ask you something… about when we met."

He turned to me a little "What about it?" He asked confused "Well… why did you let me see you? I mean… as a night fury I wouldn't expect you to show or even show interest in a human." I explained. He blinked several times before speaking slowly "Well you see… I don't really know what it was I felt this… thing about you." He said stopping.

I gestured for him to continue "I noticed something when I was flying over that island, like an aura that just appeared. Curiosity got the better of me and I investigated. When I got to where the source was… I saw you in the middle of the woods with a female and two males talking to you." My eyes widened at the new knowledge… that was when I first arrived to this place.

"Thane… that…. That was when I first arrived in this place. I wasn't even in this world before that." He stayed quiet for several seconds before continuing with his story still processing the information I gave him "Ya um… after that I basically stalked you curious on what that feeling was. When you noticed me… I didn't really know what I was doing, it just felt…. Natural." He said slowly before stopping and looking up at me."

"I wasn't sure if you would attack me, but when you didn't… I knew you were special." He said with a small smile. I returned the smile with one of my own "Honestly, I couldn't me anymore happy that I met you Dave." My smile grew a bit before I grabbed him pulling him into a tight embrace "Me too Thane." He gave my back a pat before he pulled away.

"Well… we should try to enjoy the festivities shall we?" With a grin I nodded my head and put a hand behind him bringing him over to the drinks "Then let's set the mood shall we?" I said grabbing a mug and handing it to him before grabbing my own "To being friends?" Thane said lifting his mug in a cheers. Looking into mind I lifted my eyes to meet his "No… to being brothers." I said hitting my mug into his. He gave me a smile before we started to drink. It was going to be one heck of a night.

oOo

We retired back to the house the four of us and all went upstairs to bed the night before. I knew exactly when the morning came around from a certain dragon jumping on the roof. Opening my eyes I noticed Hiccup already out of his bed. Rubbing my eyes I stood up trying to shake away the obvious hangover I had "Uh kill me." I heard Thane say behind me "Worth it." I muttered remembering the amazing night.

Thane wasn't getting up but I decided to follow Hiccup out because I forgot what happens next. Making sure to tighten my clothes around me I stepped outside into the bitter cold once more. Noises were to the left of me so I went to investigate. Rounding the corner I watched as Toothless was staring at his new mechanical tail before smashing it into the ground "No Toothless what are you…!" He stopped as the black dragon nudged the old saddle with his paw while letting out a small croon.

His mouth curled into a smile before he turned back to look at me "You were right… all along." He said with a singular tear running down the left side of his face "Winter in Berk lasts most of the year. It hangs on with both hands and won't let go. And the only real comforts against the cold are those you keep close to your heart." He said before going over to Toothless and grabbing the saddle.

"Turns out this was the best Snoggletog year, I gave my best friend a pretty great gift…" He stopped and looked at Toothless with his smile growing larger "But he gave me a better one." Toothless warbled out a few words that I couldn't catch but the message was clear, these two would stick with each other through thick and thin, bad and worse, no matter what happens.

My first Snoggletog turned out to be interesting, but I loved it nonetheless

AN: Because this chapter is SO large at over 9,000 words I may have to delay the next posting date a little but. Hope you all are enjoying this, I will be doing the episodes of RoB next. I will not be doing every episode, only ones I want to... Alter slightly. Hope to see you all in the next chap!


End file.
